The Halliwell Sons: My season One
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: Season One has finished now. Please let me know if I can go on! Please read and review!
1. Chris 23rd birthday

**The Halliwell Sons – My Season One**

**A/N****:** _Just for knowledge: Each season will have 22 episodes and at the end there will be **THREE**!_**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just maybe later the persons you've never heard of. **  
**

**Summary:** Nothing can break a sibling bond. Especially if your name is Halliwell. Wyatt and Chris are now on their own, but a familiar and known power is after them.

* * *

**1. Chris 23****rd**** birthday**

_MANOR_

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt sat together in the sunroom of the house. Both were deep in thoughts. Because tomorrow's Chris' birthday. His 23rd. It was the day of his birth as well as death. The one who died to save his older brother.

"Tomorrow is the day," Leo spoke quietly.

"I know. How are you feeling, honey?" Piper asked him. She still feared for her peanut. But thanks to him the eldest Charmed One had survived her son's 14th birthday where she had died before. Her father had spoken to her after Chris' death.

"Not so good," Leo answered. "I still remember and miss him. And our baby boy is so much like him. All reminds me of him. I'm afraid of tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" his wife questioned.

"You know. The memories of the other Chris may come to him. Fate has his own way."

"What's with Wyatt?"

"We'll deal with him when it's time. He'll have questions." Leo sighed.

Piper smacked his arm. "Let's change the subject. Tomorrow is a joyful day. Our baby boy will be 23. I'd love to know what our boys might do now."

Leo snickered a bit. "You know how they are. Still best friends and brothers. Nothing can destroy that bond."

Piper kissed him lovingly before snuggling deep into his chest. Now married over 25 years they still felt like teenagers who had just fallen in love. A year ago they had their silver wedding what was a big celebration. Their sons had given them a photo album of themselves from being babies until now. Piper's sisters had given similar items, but what they liked and looked in most was the album. Smiling they asked themselves how tomorrow's day will come out.

* * *

_BOYS' APARTMENT – NIGHT BEFORE_

"Are you excited?" a blond head asked his opposite.

"Of what?" a brown head whispered back, still laying in his bed like his opposite.

"Your birthday, silly!" The blond shot back. "You'll be 23 tomorrow. Everyone still fears for you."

"I know." The brunette whispered. "I'm afraid, too. The other me died that day. What will happen to me tomorrow?"

The blond was quiet now. Their father had told his sons about the other Chris who came to the past to save his brother. They spoke about his life, past and sacrifices, especially his death on the day he was born. The elder boy couldn't have believed it if his father hadn't assured it was true. In truth he feared for his baby brother as well.

"Wy, everything okay?" the brunette asked afraid.

"I am, Chris. Nothing to be afraid of. Let's sleep. Tomorrow is an exciting day."

Wyatt and Chris Halliwell slept peacefully through the night. Both with their own thoughts in mind. The Halliwell brothers were feared in the Underworld already. One Twice-Blessed, the other half Elder. Their power was immense. Little did they know they had been observed and recognized.

_

* * *

THE BIRTHDAY_

It was a special day for the Halliwells. Christopher had been spoiled yet fiercely protected by all, because the loss of him had started the protectiveness. Over the years, when Christopher had started to look like the other one, Leo had spoken with his sons about the other future. The elder boy had been shocked while the younger one was still. Not a word was said by him.

"Have you finished all, Piper?" Leo asked, looking over the table where all Chris' favorite cakes were placed.

Piper nodded. Her baby boy was now 23 while her eldest was 25. Both were the lights of her life. "I wonder what he's gonna say about his presents?"

"The same as always," Leo replied, knowing his youngest son too well.

"Where are they?" Piper wondered again. "They should have been here by now." As if on cue orbs filled the air. "It's about time." The orbs revealed her sons Wyatt and Chris who had a ribbon over his eyes.

"Wyatt, where are we?" Chris questioned anxiously. His older brother had covered his eyes and mysteriously orbed him away. It felt familiar. "Bro, talk to me!" the young man yelled now.

The older man had silently walked over to his parents who had to hide their chuckles at Chris' impatience. Wyatt nodded at his parents as the three of them shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Chris removed his ribbon and saw his family smiling happily. It was his birthday and he was grateful. The three people who he loved most were here and nothing more counted. "Thank you. Mom, Dad, Wyatt. You can't know how much this means to me."

"Baby, we know. Believe me we do," Piper said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her youngest. The boy returned it happily.

"Son, we know," Leo continued to hug his baby boy as his wife released him. The boy looked exactly like his other self and the father was everytime reminded of his past crimes. So he tightened his grip on the boy.

"Dad, let me breath," Chris pleaded as he noticed that his older brother Wyatt now embraced both. He was threatened to be suffocated. "Hey, can we eat? I'm starving now," he choked out between his father and brother's tight embrace.

Piper decided to help her son and shoved her husband and eldest son away. "C'mon baby. Sit down and eat. And then you can open your presents, peanut."

Chris looked at her as if she were a child while the father and brother giggled helplessly at the youngest boy's annoyance. "Mom, I'm too old to be a peanut, yet a baby. But I'd be happy to eat now my cakes!"

The mother rolled her eyes but did as it was requested. Leo and Wyatt followed as Chris started to dig in the cakes Piper had made. The youngest Halliwell son loved his family deeply and had a close relationship to his mom and brother, but the closest to his dad. His mentor and idol as well as best friend since he was a child.

All were so deep in thoughts that none of them noticed a white orb coming towards Chris and merged with him. Suddenly he stopped eating and looked at his family with a bit of anger and hate. The rest of the family was startled, but Leo stood up and moved over to his youngest.

"Chris, everything is like you wanted it. You know that," Leo spoke quietly to his boy who backed away from his father. He understood him fully.

"Get away from me!" Chris yelled. "You don't know me after all, Leo!"

"Chris, son, please. I changed like you wanted me. And your mother lives."

The green eyes of Christopher searched for his mother who smiled at him and wiped her tears away. The man beside her gave him an encouraging smile. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Your brother ... Wyatt. I'm good because of you. You remember what Dad told us years ago," Wyatt said calmly and walked over to his baby brother.

"Stay where you are!" Chris shouted. "You look like my family, but you are not them. My mom died when I was 14, my father neglected me and my brother turned to the Source of all Evil. So you are not them!" He orbed away, but Leo quickly reacted and grabbed his son's orbs.

"Where did they go?" Piper panicked. Her baby boy was yet again the other Chris, her whitelighter who had turned out to be her peanut.

Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed for the missing members. "To the bridge. Chris and Dad's favorite place to think." His mother sobbed now. "Don't worry Mom. They'll work through. They always do." The Twice- Blessed witch embraced his mother tightly.

"My baby boy." Piper sobbed more. "You don't know what we did to him in the past. So many horrible things!"

"Mom, I'm sure my little brother had forgiven you. Any brother. I know him like myself, even better."

The eldest Charmed One nodded absently in her son's embrace. But then a voice let them both turned around.

"You think I forgot you, Halliwells. But now I'm interested in the next generation," the invisible voice spoke to a speechless Piper and Wyatt.

_

* * *

MEANWHILE ON THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Chris was in shock as he noticed his father had orbed with him to their sanctuary. What Leo had shown him years ago.

"Dad, what's happening to me?" the boy cried out. Tears were running down his cheeks now.

"Son, the man who died gave you his memories to understand all now," Leo explained. "I made a promise when you were born what was the same day he died: To be there for you, no matter what."

"Is it because of me you became an Avatar and a mortal?"

"Of course, my boy." Leo confirmed, hugging his son. "You changed my life and your mother's. Your brother's as well. You mean the world to me."

"We really are close, aren't we?" Chris asked afraid, looking up to his father.

"You came to me with everything. But you also share with your brother. The way you are we love."

"Really?" he asked shyly. "But what I did to you and the others before I was born ..."

"Was something you thought was necessary. I'd forgiven you, your mother and aunts as well. You're a hero, Chris. I wouldn't want any other son than you."

"Dad," Chris snuggled into his father's chest. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

"Shsh, my son. Chris, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what was right at this time. But we're now in the better future you created. You died for it."

"And Wyatt? What does he think?"

"That you must ask him yourself. He's your big brother. The one who protected you since you were babies. He loves you. So do you him as well. Chris, we love you. Your mother, brother and me."

Chris sobbed now. "I know you love me. All of you. Like I love you, too. Can we return? I think Mom will send a search party soon."

Leo chuckled at his youngest son who suddenly tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's at the Manor. Mom, Wyatt!" Chris grabbed his father's hand and orbed them back home. The sight that greeted them froze both father and son on the spot.

_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANOR_

Piper couldn't breath anymore. She remembered the voice all too well. Though it was ages ago the last time she had heard it.

"What do you want?" Wyatt demanded and raised his forcefield around his mother and himself.

"You didn't listen. I want you and your brother. Where is he?"

"Not here!" Piper yelled. "You'll leave my boys alone. You were dead. Why are you here?"

"Your boys' powers send a message. The Underworld respect them – but not me. I want them and I'll get them no matter what."

Both mother and son held their breaths as orbs filled the air. Chris and Leo returned. The father immediately stepped in front of his son to protect him.

"What's going on?" the father wanted to know.

"Halliwells, consider yourself as warned. My connections reach widely. I'll get them and let them know that. In torture or in peace. You decide." He was gone in the next second.

"Mom, who was that?" Wyatt asked as he saw his mother and father like in trance. His baby brother hid behind him what made him smile.

"Piper, it can't be him. It was vanquished by you and your sisters," Leo stuttered holding his wife in his arms.

"It was him. He'll always come back. And now he's after my boys. What shall I do? Leo, help me!"

"Mom? Dad?" Chris asked. "Who was this voice? It was creepy."

"You'll find out soon enough. But it's a happy day. Chris, your birthday. The celebration is not over, boys!"

The brothers sighed and sat down again. Wyatt observed his little brother who was quiet. He looked at his father who nodded encouragingly. "So Chris, everything okay by now?"

"Yes, Wyatt. I'm back to myself. I'm your baby brother. The one you love and adore."

The reaction Wyatt gave him was a hug, a major one. "You did everything for me and I'll always be grateful for it. Till our own end."

"Wyatt!" his mother scolded. "It's not time yet. You are both young and death is out of question – for good."

"Mom, it was metaphorical. Brothers no matter what," Wyatt defended while Chris grinned.

"Okay!" Piper calmed down as Leo and Chris looked at each other smiling. The mother was grateful that both of them had solved their issues. Her sons seemed to discuss still a little while more.

The rest of the day went well. The cousins came by as hearts and orbs to congratulate the birthday boy and kiss him on the cheek. Christopher was not pleased with all the attention on him obviously. It was getting worser – for Chris – as Phoebe and Paige stopped by. They pinched him like a little child, so he ran away and hid behind his older brother. Unfortunately the evening was over too soon and the other Halliwells had to go. With sad looks on their faces. Piper and Leo could only smile.

"Mom, Dad, we're going back to our apartment," Chris started. "Thanks for everything today. It was a good birthday!"

"Still with your aunts and cousins?" the mother requested to be sure. Her little boy just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I agree with Chris. So if anything happens, call us. We're just a yell away!" Wyatt stated. Both Piper and Leo laughed while the younger man smacked his brother on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Would Dad say the same? Where are your manners? Just call us if this being comes back," Chris replied more tactful. Now Piper and Leo laughed wholeheartedly. "What's so funny?"

"You both. You said the same by changing just a word. The difference between you two is obvious," Piper still laughed saying this.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked curiously. His brother just looked stunned.

"Your education and my status by conceiving you," Leo continued. "The whitelighter in Wyatt is just looking for the obvious while Chris as half Elder is better tactful and waited for others to say all. Just like my Dad."

"I think we go now before they say more embarrassing stories of our childhood," Wyatt whispered to Chris who nodded eagerly.

"We're going now." Wyatt stated aloud grabbing his brother's hand. "Just call!" Both were gone just a moment later.

Slowly Piper and Leo came back to their senses as they registered they were yet again alone in the house. Both went to their bedroom to discuss the new threat for the boys.

_

* * *

UNDERWORLD_

The personal Seer of the Source was waiting for her master. Time was against them. So many things had changed over the years, but the only constant factor was the Halliwells.

"So how was it, Master?" she asked as he returned.

"They're threatened," he stated. "It's funny that the eldest witch still remembers me."

"Your voice is charming, after all." The Seer smirked at him what made him snort. Just a bit. "So, what's our next step?"

"Let one son know who we are and what we're capable of!" the Source demanded.

"Which one?" the Seer wanted to know. "The younger boy just received his other memories as he had traveled back in time. The older one had been evil in this life."

"It's clear which one I choose," the Source said going away and leaving the Seer alone to think about herself.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

Chris and Wyatt lay yet again in their beds to discuss the day's events. It had become a habit during their youth in the Manor and they continued it in their own apartment.

"So who was this guy?" Chris asked his brother.

"Someone Mom and Dad remember. Mom was really afraid. For us. You noticed Dad's reaction, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. He knew it, too. What are they hiding? Is the threat serious?"

"Believe me, it is. If both are afraid it's too serious! We'll do all together now."

"Okay," Chris yawned. "Let's sleep. It's been a long day." The younger boy was asleep in seconds.

Wyatt smiled, but then turned serious again. The threat was huge. It's after both of them. He feared most for his baby brother than himself. With that in mind he fell asleep as well.

_

* * *

MANOR – PIPER & LEO'S BEDROOM_

The parents made themselves ready for the bed. Both had enough to discuss. Chris' birthday had turned out to be an eventful day with the threat to their sons. Piper made herself comfortable on Leo's chest.

"I can't believe he's back," Piper sobbed a bit. "And now the Source is after our boys!"

"Did he really threaten both boys?" Leo asked to be sure himself.

"He did. Believe me! 'He wants them and will get them' were his words. I was shocked and so was Wyatt. You were right to protect Chris after you both returned."

Leo kissed his wife on her head. "They're both powerful and protect each other fiercely. No matter what."

"Do you think that'll protect them? That they're strong enough to withstand the attacks of the Source?"

"They'll do what they can. Both were born as sons of the eldest and powerful Charmed One. Chris wouldn't have come back if you hadn't raised him well. To save us all."

Piper kissed her husband at these words. "I married the right man so many years ago. Otherwise I wouldn't have had my boys."

Leo returned her kiss. "We should sleep now. It's late. Let your mind be free. If something happens, we'll know soon enough."

A last tender kiss and both the woman and the man were fast asleep. Nothing could be threaten this peace of a family, could it?

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Alright, that's all at first. If you wanna know more, let me know. _**  
**_


	2. A Halliwell's nightmares

Okay guys, here's chapter two for you. Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate reviews here!

You can guess who would be the hero of this chapter! lol

**

* * *

2. A Halliwell's nightmares**

_UNDERWORLD – SEVERAL TIME LATER_

The master of the Seer paced impatiently through his cave. Surely it was annoying, but stopping him meant only death for the person.

"When are we going to attack?" she asked quietly.

"He has to be alone. I'll want to show him his worst nightmares!" he answered back.

"Does this not include his little brother? He's powerful as well."

"Of course. That's why we're waiting till he's away to his normal life as his mother always wanted it."

"So when it's time?"

"I'd say – now," the Source replied calmly before flaming out. The Halliwell boy should know what hit him. His maniacal laughter was heard as the Seer looked into her sphere to witness the unpleasant events live.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

Chris jumped through the men's household, half dressed and half eating, because he was late – again. His older brother shook his head helplessly at his baby brother's usual behavior.

"You should wake and stand up earlier. You know your hours at university," Wyatt scolded.

"Yes, Mom," Chris shot back annoyed. "How can you be up at this time? You're more like Dad!"

The older man sighed. "Hurry up! I'll make lunch later for us. You come back for it, don't you?"

"Of course. To make things right: You'll just heat the lunch , I made it already," Chris shouted, half falling down.

Wyatt laughed seeing his brother now brushing his teeth. Shortly he greeted the older man, catching his rucksack on the way to the door. "GO!" the blond shouted after him. "And be punctual!"

The man returned to his task sighing. His little brother would never change. While he took after his father, Chris did after their mother. But in mind it was the opposite. The Twice-Blessed could never be happier, but his peace was broken in the next second as a strange, yet familiar voice presence flamed in.

"Hello Wyatt! Are you ready to suffer?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" the witch asked afraid. "Why are you after my family?"

"It's simple revenge. Your family vanquished me, yet I'm back. Now I'm after the strongest offspring – you and your brother."

"You won't get him and definitely not me," Wyatt shouted back.

"Are you sure? Let's play!" The man grabbed the unexpected witch and lay him in his own bed while he made him sleep.

The Source was impressed by the witch's powers. The man put the young witch in his worst nightmare: being evil and fighting against his younger brother.

_WYATT'S DREAM _

_The young man's soul was in ... himself. But dressed from head to toe all in black and with shoulder-length hair. His smile was evil as he waited for someone. _

_'NO!' the good witch thought. 'Chris saved me. I'm not like this. How can this be?'_

_"Ah finally, you came. Traitor!" Blue eyes bore into frightened green ones. The younger man was being held captive by two demons and had bruises all over his face. _

_"You got me. Tell me what do you want?" the brunette snapped back. For 14 years the blond had been his best friend when suddenly all had changed – along with Wyatt. _

_The evil ruler of this world stepped forward, closer to the brunette. He caught his head fiercely, "Chris, you know my rules. Yet you decided to be against me!"_

_"Because you betrayed our family heritage. The Halliwell name always stood for good!" _

_Wyatt laughed. It was without any emotion. That scared the good witch inside. "Poor little Christopher," he mocked. "It seemed to me you'll become like our lovingly absentee father. Too bad he was never there for you growing up!"_

_Chris struggled against his captors. His desire was to fight. "You bastard. You cold-hearted bastard!"_

_The blond man stepped back. He raised his right hand and began to make a fist with cutting out Chris' windpipe. The boy grabbed his throat and went on his knees. Soon the brunette turned almost blue, lost consciousness and fell to the floor. _

_'No!' the good Wyatt yelled. 'Chris, come back to me!' He shook the body and got no response. The tears ran down his cheeks as he took his brother in his arms. _

_END OF WYATT'S DREAM_

In real life Wyatt cried heavily, to the Source's satisfaction. The Twice-Blessed witch couldn't believe he had nearly killed his little brother. The boy who he should protect and not murder. Absently and naturally he called out to his best friend.

"Chris!" he whispered. "Chris!"

The Source smiled and created a forcefield to leave the younger boy out.

_

* * *

MEANWHILE AT UNIVERSITY_

Chris was in his lecture. He was bored, because he led all lists in his subjects. The best student since a long time. His big interest was science, but in his spare time the young brunette cooked. In this case he took after his mother. He had a close relationship to all his family members. Sighing he played with his pen.

"Mr Halliwell, if my lecture is not interesting enough you should go," the teacher said firmly. "I know you are the best student. But please concentrate here – on this task!"

Chris reacted immediately and sat straight. "Sorry, Mr K! Never happen again."

The teacher sighed. "OK, Halliwell. Keep your mind here!"

The Halliwell boy nodded and did as been told when suddenly he tensed up and felt being called. By Wyatt. Chris could almost feel the great danger.

"I'll have to go, Sir. My brother is in danger," Chris spoke while gathering his belongings, shoving them in his rucksack and running away.

The other students and the teacher were baffled and stunned. Mr Kendra shook his head and returned to his task while the rest listened interested.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

As fast as he could the brunette ran to his home. Fearing for the worst he tried to orb in, but was forced back in his solid form.

"Wyatt, can you hear me?" Chris shouted. "Let me in. Take down the forcefield!"

Inside the Source smiled while still holding the older brother in his nightmare and letting the younger one in. "You see I stay to my promises!"

"Get away from my brother! What are you showing him?" Chris yelled as he tried to TK him away.

The being only laughed. "I'm rude. I should introduce myself. I fought against the Charmed Ones, your family. Now I'm after you and your brother!"

"You're the Source, aren't you?" Chris replied paling visibly. Instinctively he took a step back.

"Clever boy! I should answer your second question: I'm showing him what you prevented!"

"NO! Wyatt's nothing like that other one!" Chris yelled. With his powers he fought against this Source, but he was helpless.

The Source lifted his hand and threw the boy out off the apartment while holding Wyatt still in his grasp. He laughed as he heard the brunette falling down the steps and breaking his leg.

Wyatt felt his brother's presence and turned towards him, only to see him falling down and breaking his leg. He desperately wanted to help him, but was unable to. The most powerful being in the world was overpowered by an old enemy of his mother. His only help was his baby brother. The one who he actually should protect. Now the boy had to save him a second time.

Outside the apartment Chris came back to his senses. Painfully he noticed the broken leg and checked if someone was near by. That was not the fact. The youngest Charmed Son orbed away to the Manor.

_

* * *

MANOR_

Piper and Leo enjoyed their time together. Alone in the house. The parents wanted to kiss each other as suddenly orbs filled the air what reformed in their youngest son Christopher. Both gasped as they saw his broken bone.

Leo immediately ran to his boy, to bring the bone back into his right position. "Chris, what happened? Where's Wyatt?"

Chris winced painfully as his father nursed his leg. "The Source got Wyatt! Ow, Dad, it hurts!"

"Sorry, son. What did he say?"

"What I already told you," Piper interjected her son's answer. "He's after both of them. He takes them one by one."

"He's showing him his evil life," Chris admitted quietly. "He's suffering." Tears made their way down his cheek and his father took him all of a sudden in his embrace.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked shyly. She was crying now. Both her boys were in danger and one of them was injured and the other in the hand of a real evil guy.

"Heal his leg!" the father demanded. "Chris might be the only one to save him."

"What?" the mother yelled. "Are you nuts? He's already hurt!"

"Mom, Dad's right. Our sibling bond is strong. Stronger than the one you have with the aunts."

With a heavy heart the eldest Charmed One agreed. Her husband called out to Kevin, the boy who'd become an Elder ages ago. Purple orbs came down and revealed the young boy Kevin.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" the young Elder asked.

Leo indicated to his boy while begging, "Heal his leg. Chris needs his strength to free Wyatt from the Source!"

"I know." Kevin admitted looking away. "It's their fight now, Piper. You have to let them go."

"How can you expect this? They're too young, still!" Piper shouted. Leo stood beside her with a similar gaze.

"Your sons are strong. Wyatt's the Twice-Blessed and Chris is half Elder. They have and will receive more powers, especially Chris here."

Both Piper and Leo looked shocked. Stuttering the father asked, "What do you mean?"

"Leo, the answer was your status by his conception." Kevin spoke calmly. "I'm sorry. I'll heal Christopher and then I must go. It's been said too much already." The young Elder healed Chris' leg and orbed away.

"OK, I'm going back to our apartment. Wyatt needs me now. I think I can reach him with Aunt Prue's power." He grinned sheepishly before going away.

"Chris, good luck and be careful. The Source is very tricky and you're alone," Piper reminded him. She hugged him.

"I know. Don't worry!" Chris replied through his orbs which he started already. The orbs went away.

Piper cried in her husband's chest. The parents were afraid. For both their sons. They wouldn't and couldn't live without them.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

Wyatt fought harder against his captor. His baby brother needed him, so he struggled but the images kept coming. Images where the Twice-Blessed killed witches, innocent people whose only mistake was to be against him. The one person who'd hurt most was the same person who led the Resistance and stood on the top of his 'to kill'-list. Tears were streaming down his face again.

The Source noticed this change and needed to concentrate harder on the witch, so he didn't notice a presence who was there to help his victim.

Chris had seen the chance to break in in his own apartment to help his big brother, but he decided to hide and use the Astral Projection of Prue, only with one step more advanced. He could enter the body as well.

Wyatt felt immediately his brother's presence in him and didn't question it. There was time for later. Very fast was Chris at his side and the boy hugged him tightly while saying in his ear, "I love you. No matter what!" The older boy returned it, "I love you, too. Thanks for coming!"

"Are you ready to fight?" Chris asked.

Wyatt nodded enthusiastically. His younger brother gave him strength and power, so together they attacked the Source. The older witch led his good memories win and soon the city changed back to its beauty how it was now. Chris' presence vanished and the Twice-Blessed woke up, surprising the Source.

"WHAT? How did you wake up? You're supposed to be sleeping!" the Source yelled incredulously. He was surprised that the witch could come out off this dream.

"You're surprised, aren't you? Well, I've got some help from my best friend," Wyatt said smirking. At the confused look the evil sent him the blond added, indicating to his brother. "My brother is here and he helped me."

Chris laughed. "Hi there! Missed me? You didn't think I'd left him alone, did you?"

The Source looked stunned for a moment. Then his evil smile came again, "Don't worry boys. I'll be back sooner than you thought. And each step will be more torture, more grief and more suffer. Don't forget me!" With that he flamed out.

Wyatt and Chris let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Both smirked and then laughed.

"Don't scare me like that again. You nearly gave me an heart attack. I've been through that before," Chris said, still laughing.

Wyatt stopped his laughter at the last sentence. "Chris, what you did was immense. I'll always be grateful for your help." Tears started to blur his vision again. "What I did to you in that other life, no one should endure." The blond now cried openly.

His brunette brother came over and hugged him again tightly. "Shsh, Wy. We're brothers. We'll do everything for each other. That's part of our destiny!"

Wyatt could now laugh again. "You really are more like Dad than you think." Green eyes looked up at him in absolute trust. "You're my baby brother and I love you. Did you astral project then, eh?"

Chris smirked. "I know that and I love you, too." The younger man lie his head on Wyatt's shoulder what the older man returned with lying his head on Chris' one.

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"Oh shit!" Chris spoke again. "We should visit them. I went to them after you've been captured."

"Then we should go!" Both smiled before orbing away to their home.

_

* * *

MANOR _

Piper and Leo were nervously pacing in the living room. There'd been no signs from their sons. Both looked up as orbs filled the air what revealed their boys. Immediately the parents ran over and hugged both their sons strongly. Kissing them everywhere.

"Mom, stop! We're not kids anymore!" Wyatt protested. His mother still embraced him.

Leo kissed his youngest on his temples. "You did it again, son. Thank you!"

"Dad!" Chris replied embarrassed.

"Did the Source threaten you again?" Piper asked afraid. Leo took her in his embrace, looking at his sons as well.

Chris and Wyatt looked briefly at each other. They decided to keep it till the next step what should happen soon.

"No, nothing," Chris replied, a little too fast for Piper who gave him a glare. That made him uncomfortable.

"Don't lie to your parents!" Leo demanded in a fatherly tone. "We fought him before. So spill!"

The boys sighed. They should have known this. These were the people who had raised them. With one hand on Chris' shoulder Wyatt spoke for both, "He said that each step of his attacks will be worser. Meaning more torture."

The parents gasped. They were upset. "How could you let us not know? It's too dangerous." Piper shouted furiously. Tears were falling down again. She turned to Leo for help.

"Boys, we know it's your destiny," Leo replied while Piper still sobbed. "But please, be careful. Let us know if anything is wrong!"

"Dad, we're adults," Wyatt said seriously as Chris nodded. "But of course we'll come to you if we have questions."

"We should return to our apartment," Chris continued. A second later he hugged his mother and father and let his brother do the same. They were kissed by them before orbing away.

"They'll survive," Leo responded after his sons were gone. "They have the best parents!"

Both kissed each other. Then they went to bed and slept peacefully through the night. In silence they asked themselves if they were prepared for all what would come.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

"Chris. Thank you for you all did. You prevented a lot by coming back," Wyatt spoke wholeheartedly.

"Anytime, Wy!" Chris yawned. "Let's sleep. I want to be prepared for the next step."

"OK. Sleep tight, little brother. Thank you." Wyatt kissed Chris on his head before going to bed as well.

Little did the Halliwells know that the next step of the Source would be a big surprise. Including the parents Piper and Leo and their offspring, Wyatt and Chris.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **Let me know what you think and please comment! It could be interesting if you start to read! ;)_**  
**_


	3. My goodness!

So, here's chapter three and you will enjoy this!

I mean if someone would reply, I'd happy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Charmed_ and never will be, though I try on either Drew or Wes! ;)

**

* * *

3. My goodness!**

_UNDERWORLD – A SHORT TIME LATER_

"I cannot believe I underestimated the second born. He's far more powerful than I thought," the Source said while pacing through his cave.

The Seer listened as she ran her fingers over her sphere. "He's half Elder. What do you expect?" The deathly glare she received made her stutter. "I'm sorry, Master. It's only he himself had made Leo an Elder. Therefore the boy is half Elder."

"I see." The Source paced around again. "I take it that the brothers didn't like each other in the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Although the Seer already knew the answer.

"Under siblings there's always jealousy and quarrels. Wyatt must have been jealous of Chris as he had been born and stolen all attention from him." A smile formed on the man's lips. "If I can return them to this point, there is no new generation."

The Seer began to smile as well. "You want to return them to this point, but to do what?"

"Have you done your research, Seer?" The Source growled a bit. "The elder boy had powers from the womb while the younger one had none."

"Your target is the younger boy, isn't it?" the Seer asked curiously. "Why this and for a second time personal?"

"You didn't listen. The boy was powerless until 18 months after his birth. So he would be an easy target, of course." The man grabbed the woman's throat. "My first and last strike is always personal. In between my followers can do my work."

"I remember," she choked out. Then the Source let her go. "What do you need me for? Spell or poison?"

"Write a spell, please. To turn the Halliwell sons back to babies. In that case I can attack the younger boy."

The Seer nodded enthusiastically and began her work as the Source went out.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT – ONE WEEK LATER_

Wyatt sat at the table and ate his breakfast while waiting for his little brother. The boy can sleep as long as a bear in winter. Hearing some noises from the floor the Twice-Blessed shook his head. The blond grinned as he continued his daily routine.

"Morning sleepyhead," he greeted Chris as his baby brother entered the kitchen, still in pyjamas and yawning.

The brunette mumbled a "Morning" before swinging his leg over the chair and grabbing his food. His older brother just only sighed at this usual behavior of Chris.

Wyatt stared at his little brother as the older sibling thought back to their childhood. As he'd been told the boy was now a big brother and always to protect his baby brother. Yet he didn't like him. With time only he learned to love and accept this presence. It was just comforting.

"What's in your mind?" asked Chris as he noticed his brother's gaze – at him.

"I thought back to the time you were born. How I was jealous of you for getting all attention from the family."

"Well, you also saw me as a threat," Chris stated without thinking. The older man dropped his bread in shock. "But you were also the first to trust me." Getting no response the younger male asked, "Wyatt?"

"I saw you as a threat?" Wyatt repeated, still in shock. "How could I? You're family." The older man stood up, going away.

"Wyatt wait!" Chris shouted after him. "WY!" His older brother turned around – crying. "Listen to me. Yes, you saw me as one, but when I saved you from the Order you were the first of the family to trust me."

"I did?" Blue eyes searched in the green ones for the truth. He knew these eyes too well and saw it.

Chris hugged the Twice-Blessed tightly by whispering in his ear, "I loved you then and I love you now. So please, don't rub in again!"

Wyatt embraced his little brother as well. "I love you, too. You're my best friend and mean the world to me. Don't ever change!"

The half Elder blushed. "OK, back to the task. How can we vanquish the Source?"

"At first we should concentrate on his next target, to let it be safe," Wyatt spoke while looking for something special.

"Who's the next target?" Chris wanted to know. "We should be guiding him or her."

"I agree." The blond smiled as he found his special protection for his little brother. "But I only am guiding the innocent."

"Why this?"

"You're his next target. I won't let anything happen to you. The Source hurt you once. Not again!"

"Wy, I'm old enough to protect myself. Yet you treat me like a child. How matured are you?" the boy yelled now.

"Chris, I only want to protect and save you. Like any older brother. Just like you did it already for me!" Wyatt cried now.

Thinking about his brother's words Chris realized he was right. "Just let our bond work and the telepathic connection. It could be useful!"

The Twice-Blessed witch nodded and showed his little brother the special protection of his what caused the boy to laugh wholeheartedly. It was a dress green colored with Wyatt's special magic. Made by their mother to protect Chris if his big brother weren't around. Yet it worked for many years and had grown with Chris.

All of a sudden the younger man tensed up looking up the ceiling. It was if he'd heard something. That could only mean trouble.

"What's wrong?" the older male asked afraid. He knew his baby brother was very sensitive in this case.

"I thought I had heard someone casting a spell."

Indeed the brothers listened to a strange, yet familiar voice. _

* * *

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE UNDERWORLD_

The Source read the spell his personal Seer had written. It would turn the boys back to children. Or to be more exact: Wyatt'd be a toddler aged nearly two while his little brother would be born the next day. The man cleared his voice:

_I call upon the powers of all bad_

_To turn the Halliwell brothers back to that_

_What they'd been once, toddler and baby_

_So they'll be unprotected from me surely._

He wrinched his hands together and waited for the results. Soon he could get rid of one Halliwell. Even though it was the youngest member. Poor Piper. The Source smiled.

_

* * *

BACK TO THE BOYS_

Both Wyatt and Chris could see some strange lights coming into them. Ever so slowly the brothers registered a strange feeling. In hurry the men ran over to the mirror to see them ... shrinking. Back to children.

Green and blue eyes met in fear. Their minds noticed the danger as one of them remembered his brother's words from before. The elder of the two concentrated only on this task.

"We should orb to Mom and Dad," Chris said a bit unsure. "I'm going to need my mother, again!" The man was certainly frustrated.

"OK, ready to go?" Wyatt questioned. His voice sounded already like a child.

"Hurry up!" Chris ordered. More and more he was shrinking back to a baby.

The older man or better boy grabbed his little brother's hand to orb them over to their parents. They were the only ones who could help now.

_

* * *

MANOR_

Piper and Leo had quiet evening. Too quiet for Piper's liking. In her mind was the constant threat of the Source towards her sons. His first victim had been already Wyatt. It was clear the next would be Christopher.

"It's too quiet," she stated suddenly. "I fear for Chris."

"Why this?" Leo asked. Though he knew the answer. His little boy had been vulnerable during his childhood and had needed constantly protection.

"You know why, Leo. The Source could attack him in this state."

Leo was about to reply when orbs filled the air. That could only mean it was the boys. To their surprise, now literally.

"What's going on?" Piper questioned in disbelief.

Chris' answer came in pieces, "Source ... spell ... back to children ..." Then he was a baby again and went right into Piper's stomach.

"You've got to be kidding me," the mother stated annoyed. She looked down to her belly and realized she was pregnant with Chris, again.

The father instead turned to his eldest and saw him as a toddler. Right before Chris had been born. "What now?" he asked turning to his wife.

However, the answer both got was a flame with clapping hands. Looking into the frustrated and annoyed faces the Source commented, "I see my spell worked pretty well. Now that the boy is vulnerable ... Do you mind?" He raised his hands and attacked Piper immediately.

Piper was thrown backwards, towards the cabinets. Some piece of wood also fell on her stomach and it started to bleed. "Chris," she whispered afraid. Her eyes were frightened.

Her husband stood helplessly beside. Once more Leo wished he had had his powers back. As he saw his wife and unborn child hurt the man stepped in front of them, though he was a mortal.

"Leo, Leo, since you lost your powers you certainly are no match for me," the Source hissed and threw the man into the wall. Beside his wife – unconscious.

"Leo," Piper choked with tears in her eyes. Scared and frightened the eldest Charmed One looked up to her attacker before she was lifted up and thrown several times into the wall. Then the mother was electrocuted and she feared for her baby.

Wyatt stood helplessly beside and felt a connection he loved weakened. The Twice-Blessed watched his parents thrown into the wall and his mother protecting her stomach. The baby. His brother, his little brother.

"Mom, we need a spell to reverse this," the toddler pleaded. "My spell maker is apparently not here. Do it fast!" With that he ran over to them and raised his forcefield.

Piper looked at her eldest incredulously and did as she was told. The mother felt loosing her baby. She needed to save her family quickly.

_I call the powers of all good_, the woman started before the Source choked her.

_To reverse the Source's magic_

_And let my boys be who they were. _

She knew it was lousy, but looking around she noticed Wyatt grow and her stomach flat. Chris grew as well.

"You were saying," Wyatt commented dryly and attacked the Source. His brother joined him and with their combined powers the brothers managed to injure the Source.

Surprised the evil being looked at the brothers. "Don't worry boys. I'll come back. Ever and ever again," he said smiling evilly before flaming out.

All let out a sigh of relief. The older brother scrutinized his younger brother to look for injuries. As he found nothing the blond only embraced the brunette.

"Hmhm, boys," Piper cleared her throat. "Your parents seriously need healing!"

"Sorry," Wyatt said embarrassed and went over to heal his parents. The Twice-Blessed healed his mother as he saw his baby brother walking over to their father and began to heal him as well.

Stunned and in shock both Piper and Wyatt looked at him. "You can heal?" the mother asked in disbelief.

"Of course," her husband answered as soon as he was healed by his youngest son. "I was an Elder, remember." His wife smacked him on his upper arm.

"But why now?" Chris questioned his daddy. "Wyatt can already heal so much longer than me."

"Hey, all needs time, son," Leo hugged his little boy tightly. "Believe me, it's the right time now." He kissed his temples lovingly. Wyatt and Piper joined the embrace soon.

Being his father's strong and lovingly embrace Chris felt sleep come over him. He was exhausted and fell certainly asleep on his father's chest what made the man smile. Piper smirked as she saw Wyatt following his brother's example in her lap. The parents' smile grew wider seeing their boys asleep in their laps.

Piper and Leo kissed each other and decided instantly to sleep at the wall for the time being.

_

* * *

UNDERWORLD_

The Seer watched half amused as her master returned in rage. "It didn't go the way you wanted it, did it?" she asked innocently.

"No, the mother saved her sons by reversing my spell," the Source yelled. "The younger boy's powers grew as well this day," he added sourly.

"What will you do as the next step?" the Seer continued her questioning.

The Source didn't answer. He was thinking about a new strategy while he really should consider the younger boy as a threat as well. It also seemed he was cleverer than Wyatt.

"I like time-travel," he stated all of a sudden. The Seer looked at him interested. "Where's Tempus?" Both smiled.

"Why Tempus? He's dead," the Seer asked curiously.

"He's not. Tempus can never be vanquished. He exists beside time and space."

"I see." The Seer replied. "So it's still the younger boy."

"It is. I underestimated him twice. If he only knows time-travel well he'd love this 'adventure'!" His Seer nodded. "Call Tempus for me!"

She obeyed immediately and called the Time Demon who was surprised to see his original master again.

"How can I help and serve you?" Tempus asked on knees.

"Remember the Halliwells?" The Time Demon nodded. "Well, you've got a new victim. The youngest son of Piper and Leo. Send him through all times and spaces!"

The three evil beings agreed on this plan and all laughed evilly in the cave.

_

* * *

MANOR – NEXT DAY_

The family awoke in the living room on the floor. All were groggy from lying in this position.

"So boys, everything OK with you?" Leo asked, checking Chris once again.

"We're fine. I already checked him. No injuries found," Wyatt stated as he saw his father checking Chris for injuries.

"I'm fine, Dad. Nothing happened." Chris commented annoyed and shoved his father's hands away.

"Are you sure?" Piper requested. "I thought I'd lost you, peanut."

Chris sighed while Wyatt snickered. "We should go back to our apartment," the elder boy pleaded. "No need for worry."

"Not going to happen," Piper said while hugging her boys. Leo did the same.

Both Wyatt and Chris orbed away while waving good-bye. 

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_I'll be happy to find any reviews in my mail account and I really appreciate them! I really do. _**  
**_


	4. Time is everything

I hope this chapter will catch your attention to this little story of mine. All I can say it is definitely good if you read it and stay tuned.

I made some fun and if there are any mistakes, please look over them. ;) I can't be a genius all the time! lol

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**4. Time is everything**

_BOYS' APARTMENT – A BIT LATER_

Blue and white lights were shining as the young men orbed in their apartment. As soon as their feets met the floor both collapsed on it. The Halliwell brothers were exhausted even though they wouldn't admit it in front of anyone.

"Wow, that was close," the blond stated, looking at his baby brother. "I thought I'd lost you. Thanks to your advice before I could manage."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I agree. But I wonder what his next step will be." The younger man shivered a bit. "I really get a bad feeling."

"What makes you say that?" the Twice-Blessed questioned. "I know you're more sensitive than me. I believe you whatever you're saying, but could you be please more open?"

The half Elder laughed at his brother's lack of understanding. "If I knew I'd already have told you. Really." Green eyes searched for the blue ones of his older brother.

Wyatt sighed. Taking his little brother in his lap both men fell asleep once again. Still conscious in mind the elder male orbed himself and Chris into Wyatt's bed. Nothing could break the sibling bond, could it?

_

* * *

THE NEXT DAY_

Chris yawned deeply as he entered the kitchen. The young male couldn't sleep well half through the night, because he'd felt his older brother's nervousness about dating a young woman. God, he hated this empathy.

Wyatt looked at his younger brother strangely. "What's wrong with you? It looks like you're having a date or something else?"

"Well, my dear brother," Chris pointed out to the blond. "You'll have a date and I picked on your nervousness through the night. Thanks to my empathy power!" Looking at his brother he saw the man was embarrassed.

"Sorry," Wyatt apologized. He really didn't think about this. "Well, you got me, little brother. So how do I look like?"

"Great, for a guy dating a gorgeous woman," the brunette answered truthfully. Surely his big brother looked like a man, ready to have a girlfriend and get married. He was dressed in a blue suit with a white shirt in it.

"Thanks, bro. You're alright here?" Wyatt asked a bit afraid. He still feared for his baby brother. Anytime could come another attack from the Source.

"Wy, you should go now or you're late on your own date!" The half Elder laughed seeing the Twice-Blessed running out of the apartment and building in such a hurry he almost would have fallen down.

Shaking his head Chris sat at the table again and looked through the newspapers. It was a quiet day for him, only adding a few spells to the Book of Shadows and still updating it as well. Sighing he dressed himself and walked back to the kitchen. He was wrapped up in his work the young witch didn't notice a man with gray hair standing behind him.

"Hey there, young man," he greeted his victim. "You know who I am?"

"Should I?" Chris asked back. Though he was the living Book of Shadows and knew his family history very well, this man he couldn't place.

"I was said you're a time-travel expert. So I'll send you on a big adventure through time!" The Demon grabbed the unexpected witch and shoved him through a time-portal. "By the way, my name's Tempus!"

Tempus smiled as he saw the brunette trying to stand on his feet. The Time Demon was certainly impressed by the witch's attempts to come back to his own time. "You'll be back when it's time. Try your best in your own history. Bye, bye!" Tempus was gone in the next second.

Which time did Tempus send Chris to?

_

* * *

ACROSS TOWN – WYATT'S DATE_

The most powerful witch in history was actually having a great day. His date was a wonderful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. Serene her name, but the man wouldn't tell her his secret.

"So Serene, having fun today? Like our date?" the blond asked, a bit shyly.

"Yeah, it's been a nice day so far. But I sometimes thought I dated a teenager, not an adult," she said. As she saw his shocked face she immediately reversed it slightly. "Sorry, just being honest."

"It's OK," Wyatt commented sadly. Suddenly his constant brother's presence on his radar was gone and the Twice-Blessed stood up. "Can we meet again? Later. I'll call you."

"Sure. Why not?" Serene agreed. "Something wrong?" The woman was curious like any other normal woman in the world. Though in her case there was more behind it.

Startled the young man looked at the woman. "Sorry, can't tell you. It's in the family. See you later!" He abruptly turned around and walked through the streets to look for a place to orb. When he found it his body dissolved into blue and white lights, only to reappear in an empty apartment.

Serene's serious face turned soon into a grimace. Her blue eyes darkened to black. Looking around she saw no one and shimmered out.

_

* * *

SALEM, MA – 1692 _

A young man fell on the sand what's a street surrounded by wooden houses. That was obviously not his time as he saw all men and women stare at him what made him uncomfortable.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" a woman asked Chris recognized as Melinda Warren, his ancestor.

"Can we talk in private, please?" the brunette pleaded. Begging her with his green eyes. Trust written in them.

Despite her mistrust towards men Melinda Warren agreed, took the young man's hand and led him in her house. As soon as they were in both sighed relieved. The woman who started the Warren line turned around and the young man again, "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"Well, I'm from the future and it's better to ask when I come from." The half Elder answered truthfully.

"I though can sense something familiar from you. So answer my questions please. I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks." Sighing he began to reveal his identity. "My name's Chris Halliwell, youngest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. My older brother is the Twice-Blessed and I'm half Elder. Oh yes, I'm from 2027!"

Melinda Warren was in shock, literally. There should be no men in the Warren line, but certainly this would change. "I believe you. How can I help you? You can't meddle in the past."

Chris snorted a bit at the last sentence. "I know that and I lived that already. Can you add something, a message to my brother Wyatt, to the Book of Shadows?"

"I can. What is it?"

"Write: **Your brother is sent through time by Tempus. I can only return with time. **Ohoh!"

"What?" she asked afraid. The woman suddenly loved the young man and feared for him.

"I've been sent to another time. Good bye Melinda!" Through a blue glowing portal the young man Chris was gone.

"Good bye Chris!" Melinda greeted him back. Turning to the family heirloom she added Chris' message and welcomed her following destiny._  


* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT – 2027 _

Wyatt was on his knees. Crying. He's lost his baby brother once again. What should he turn to? In his family there was only one answer. The Book of Shadows. Fortunately it was in their possession now. Wiping his tears away the Twice-Blessed stood up and walked over to their sacred place where the family heirloom had its place. Flipping through its pages his eyes found a message from Melinda Warren.

It was written centuries ago. The young man had to read it a few times to really understand it, finally. "**Your brother is sent through time by Tempus. I can only return with time.**"

_'Great,'_ he thought. _'He has to talk in riddles. One way to find out more. Tempus. Mom and Dad.'_

With that the blond orbed away to the Manor._  
_

_

* * *

SAN FRANCISCO, CA – 1924 _

Chris fell on his butt painfully as the time portal spit him out. Looking around the young man noticed relieved he was in the Manor's attic, but then heard music coming to his ears. So certainly he was not in the right time, again. Following the sound the brunette walked out of the room and to the stairs. To listen what was being said.

"Where is she? She should be here by now," a woman stated annoyed who looked suspiciously like his mother.

"She wants our powers. So she'll come. Her new friend is behind that," another woman spoke. She looked like his dead Aunt Prue.

"I know, cousin. I know," the woman who looked like his mother hissed back. "I'll need to go to my husband who's playing piano so sweet."

"Yeah, our bar is running well. I'll need to take photos to survive."

Both women went apart. To go to their work, leaving their unexpected visitor alone to think about them. 'Cousins', 'bar' rang through his brain. Then he remembered his mother telling him about their past lives where his father would be Piper's lover. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see two women and a man standing in front of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Prue asked harshly before waving her hand annoyed in front of his eyes. He seemed familiar.

Startled Chris looked up and saw Prue, Piper and Dan. Once again he was reminded of his strange family history. "I can't tell you. Future consequences."

All three groaned frustrated. Suddenly Phoebe came up behind them. Curiously she looked around and saw as the source a good-looking young man in their middle.

"What's going on?" she asked innocently.

"He's here and won't tell anything. What are you doing here?" Piper explained.

"You know, cousin. You know," Phoebe replied. "I'm interested in him."

"You're better not," the brunette exclaimed freaking out. "I'm from the future. A century forward actually." Jaws were dropping now and Chris sighed. "I can't explain. It's complicated."

"You should return," Prue suggested and eyed her cousin suspiciously. Thankfully she and her other cousin had already a plan to vanquish her – for eternity.

"I would, but cannot. A Time Demon named Tempus did this. I have no idea how I travel actually," he said sadly, hoping to convince them.

"Well, tell us your name and maybe send a message to the future. With our book. Do you agree?" Prue spoke again.

Chris looked at them. It worked with Melinda Warren, why not here as well. "My name's Chris Halliwell and I come from 2027. Write in the book please: **Wyatt, I'll do my best. Don't do anything rash. Chris. **Thank you!"

The three women and man looked at him as a portal opened behind Chris and swallowed him. Prue and Piper immediately turned around and grabbed Phoebe completely unexpected between them. Casting their spell the young woman died and shortly after they also vanquished her warlock friend. Phoebe Halliwell who had inherited the body managed to switch back to her own time.

_

* * *

MANOR – 2027 _

Piper and Leo were watching Wyatt in disbelief as he told them what had happened to Chris. The parents couldn't believe it and both had to remember the Charmed Ones' adventure through time.

"OK, Wyatt, you said Chris had sent you a message. How?" Leo asked while Piper sobbed in his chest. He feared for his youngest as well.

"He was with Melinda Warren. Apparently he spoke to her and revealed himself. Chris convinced her to write something in the Book," Wyatt explained, still glued to the page with the message. Suddenly there was a new income on the same page. "He did it again!" he yelled.

Piper and Leo immediately walked behind him and read: "**Wyatt, I'll do my best. Don't do anything rash. Chris.**" Both the woman and the man had to laugh slightly. That was so typical Chris. All problems to solve on his own.

"What shall I do?" the Twice-Blessed asked his parents. He was frustrated. Normally he should protect his baby brother, but now he was helpless.

"We'll wait. That's what he wants. We're looking at this page if he sends a message again," Leo said encouragingly to his wife and eldest son. He knew Chris was very resourceful and would manage it. That he believed.

_

* * *

GUADALCANAL, SOLOMON ISLANDS – 1942 _

Chris fell on soft sand and was met with volleys of gunfire. Looking around to find a place where he could observe all and not being seen at the same time the young man hid just in time. More bullets were flying through the air and the youngest son of Leo Wyatt could manage to locate his father in this chaos.

Medic Leo Wyatt was busy. More and more casualty were coming to the ambulance. This war was cruel and their enemy plainly without any heart, so it seemed. His best friends, Rick and Nathan Lang, were with him. They've known each other for a very long time. Though he did notice the young man behind a rock.

"Leo, Leo, Nathan is hurt. You must take care of him immediately," Rick shouted, running towards his friend. Carrying his brother and lying him on a guerney. "Leo, save him. Please, he's your best friend!"

Leo nodded and bandaged up the wounds of his friend. "Where's the rest of your company? Why did you leave them?"

"My brother is injured. I'll have to take care of him. So do you!" Rick screamed as he noticed Leo only dressing the serious wounds of Nathan. The medic started to run away – towards the battlefield. "Where are you going, Leo?"

"I'll have to save the others," Leo only yelled back. Turning around he sped up and noticed the young man coming to him. "Don't come with me. It's dangerous!"

"I know." The brunette confirmed. "You're going to be a hero!"

"How do you know? You do look familiar. Mind telling me your name?" Leo asked curiously. His desire to help the others in his company vanished for a moment.

Chris swallowed hard. How should he tell his father this? "I'm from the future. Your future." The look on his father's face was priceless. "Well, I'm named after your dad. Christopher."

Leo Wyatt was stunned and in shock. This young boy in front of him claimed to be his son – from the future. True, Christopher is the name of his father. "And your mother?" he wanted to know seriously.

"You'll meet her later though. But you should go now. Your destiny is waiting for you ... Dad." Chris was baffled at his own admission. Surely, a short time later the time portal opened behind him, swallowed and took the half Elder to another time.

The medic couldn't believe what he had seen. Deep down he did. That he was sure of. Coming back to his senses and hearing the noises of the war Leo Wyatt ran to the battlefield and tried to save as many people as possible. Then he felt being hit and his last thoughts wandered to his future son. Leo Wyatt died and found himself surrounded by men in golden robes. "Welcome Leo Wyatt. For your sacrifice you've been made a whitelighter. To help and save innocents as well as witches," one explained to him. The man nodded and accepted.

_

* * *

MANOR – 2027 _

Leo touched his head as the man received new memories of his own past. He groaned loudly and got the attention of his wife and son.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked concerned. Wyatt looked equally worried about his father.

"I've got new memories. During World War II I met Chris and he told me about himself," her husband explained.

Both mother and son were baffled. Their son and brother had sent a new message to them. "That's his new message where he had been," Wyatt spoke aloud.

"But where could he land the next time?" Piper asked more afraid. "Phoebe had called earlier. She suddenly remembered meeting Chris in her past life. Do you remember, Leo?"

Her husband nodded. "That was before my past. Let's think about it! First Melinda Warren, then 1920ies and now 1940ies. Next would be 1960ies – Penny's time."

"Oh great," Piper muttered. Her eldest son looked curiously at his parents. "Your great-grandmother was a hippie once. Ask your dad about it, right Leo?"

Wyatt looked at his father who blushed deeply. It seemed for the son the man would rather forget this time in his life. To see his father this way made him laugh what embarrassed the man even more.

Piper smiled at her son's antics and her husband's embarrassment. But her thoughts wandered again to her youngest son, her baby and peanut.

_

* * *

SAN FRANCISCO, CA – 1967 _

Penny Halliwell, a woman in her forties, married to Allen with one daughter Patty, was about to clean her shakren as she heard a thump in her attic. There was the family heirloom, the Book of Shadows. Immediately the woman ran upstairs and was met with a young man who looked quitely familiar.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know. The boy was startled and orbed unintentionally on his spot. "What are you? A whitelighter?"

"Yeah," the boy agreed. "A whitelighter. Hey, is a man named Leo Wyatt here?" He suddenly remembered his Auntie Paige's story about this past trip where she had seen hippie Leo.

"He is. Why? Do you know him?" The boy nodded eagerly. "Come with me downstairs and I'll introduce to my friends. Mind telling me your name?"

"No. I only want to see Leo. You'll soon have an adventure on your own. And this women should NOT seen me at all," the boy explained. "After this I'll tell you my name and our ... connection."

Penny stared at him, more closely. He really looked familiar with his brown hair. "OK, I'll bring to Leo. Change clothes! But then I'll need to clean my shakren!"

The boy laughed a bit and did as he was told. His great-grandmother and father as hippies. What an adventure? Led by Penny he was stunned how the Manor look these days. Soon he smiled again as Leo greeted him warmly. Penny left them alone.

"What are you doing here, son?" Leo whispered to his boy. "I thought you were home by now."

"Well," the brunette began. He saw Paige coming downstairs with Penny. "Hide me – now!" he demanded of his father who obeyed immediately to his wish.

Leo knew what was happening to Penny and Allen, but he couldn't interfere. As well as his future son. As soon as it was safe he brought him back and wanted to know everything.

"Okay, listen," the boy began again, looking around for spies. "As much as I like time-travel. It's now slowly starting to get on my nerves!" he said frustrated. His father took him in his arms and the boy felt safe yet again.

"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked.

"I need to speak with Penny again and reveal myself to her," the boy spoke.

Both men walked upstairs to meet Penny in the attic where she was writing something into the Book of Shadows. The woman looked up as the men entered the room. Once again she also saw the resemblance between these two. She didn't question it.

"Hey you two. What's going on?" Penny asked.

"Well," the boy started. "Remember our conversation from before?" The woman nodded. "Then you should know I'm your great-grandson and he's my father."

Penny's jaw dropped. The boy was her great-grandson. Well, that would explain why he looked so familiar. And Leo was his father. Now it was clear why they looked so very much alike.

"Can I write in the Book, please? I'll need to send a message to my family in the future," the boy pleaded with the woman. "It's important. Because slowly this time-travel hits my nerves and I want to get home."

"Sure. Do as you like." Penny gave the boy space at the book where he immediately searched for a special page.

"You'll need the Power of Three," Leo stated.

"I know...," the boy said as he found his page and started to write. "And the Twice-Blessed child, my big brother."

Now Leo was in shock. He'll have two sons in the future. And the boy in front of him was the youngest one.

"OK, I'll really need to go now." The boy stated. "Penny, my name's Chris Halliwell." With that a time portal swallowed the boy again.

Penny and Leo looked at each other. Both smiled as they looked forward to their future.

* * *

_MANOR – 2027 _

Piper, Leo and Wyatt waited yet again for another message of their son and brother. Slowly this whole time-travel got on their nerves. It was time to end this spectacle.

"We've got a new message from Chris," Wyatt spoke, looking at the page where all messages were written.

The parents looked over their eldest's shoulder. There they could read, "**Hi family. I'm frustrated slowly with time-travel. Met Penny and Dad. Next step: Power of Three start. Call Tempus, please. The sisters, Wyatt and me will vanquish him with our combined powers. Greetings C.**"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Piper stated, after she reread the message again and again. Her baby boy was safe, but still in danger.

"How do we know when it's time?" Wyatt wanted to know. He still feared for his baby brother. Vanquishing a demon over time was dangerous. That he was sure of.

"Well, I think I'll know it. I'm sure he'll tell the girls who I am, because he'll need my help as well." Leo thought out loud.

"Ok dad. We'll wait for your sign!"

Both mother and son started to write the summoning and vanquishing spell for Tempus while the father closed his eyes and only concentrated for another change of his memories. Yet again with his youngest son. In record time everything was prepared and ready. Piper and Wyatt waited anxiously for Leo's signal.

_

* * *

SAN FRANCISCO, CA – 1998 _

Phoebe Halliwell returned to her childhood home, because her grandmother had died six months ago. There she met her two older sisters, Piper and Prue. The relationship among the three sisters was strained, yet the only thing that bonded was their sisterhood.

Everytime the three of them stood together under the chandelier there was a light coming from above. The youngest sister was curious and followed some instructions from the Spirit Board. It led to the attic where she found the Book of Shadows and activated the Power of Three.

As the older two noticed what had happened they were furious.

"What did you do?" Prue shouted.

"Phoebe, speak fast!" Piper demanded.

"Well, it seems we're witches. Like our mother, grandmother and all our ancestors!" Phoebe said. "We're good and must help innocents."

"You've got to be kidding me," Piper screamed.

"That's ridiculous," Prue hissed.

"We've got powers as well. Prue Telekinesis, Piper Molecular Freezing and me Premonition."

Her sisters were more in shock. Certainly all three were stunned as a young man fell in front of them.

"Ouch," he said only. "Hi, I need your help."

"How can we help you?" Phoebe spoke up. Her sisters looked at her angrily.

"You're witches and the Power of Three, the most powerful witches in the world," the boy commented. He looked for someone, it seemed.

"How do you know that?" Piper asked suspiciously. "We've just received our powers!"

"I know your history," the boy said. "Where's your whitelighter?"

"Our what?" the three sisters questioned with one voice

"Never mind. Dad!" the boy yelled to the ceiling. Blue orbs came down and revealed a man in his thirties.

"Hi there, son." The man greeted the boy. "My name's Leo Wyatt and I'm your whitelighter."

Three jaws dropped. Obviously there existed more beside witches in the world.

"You're from the future, aren't you?" Prue wanted to know. "And now you want to return."

The boy nodded. "I need your powers, his, my brother's and mine to break out this time-travel history. I've learned enough already. I just want to go home."

"That's understandable, son," Leo said encouragingly embracing his little boy. "Are you ready?"

"If the sisters are," the boy spoke looking to them. The three Halliwells just hmphed. The men smiled.

* * *

_MANOR – 2027 _

Leo touched his head again. "Okay, time's up. He introduced me to you and your sisters. Wyatt, say the spell!"

Wyatt nodded and took the spell from his mother. She looked pale and lost. The same way he felt. Taking a deep breath the man chanted:

_Tempus, I summon you_

_Come as I wish_

_So be here then. _

Swirling lights formed in front of the family. Then Tempus appeared and he was angry.

"What do you want?" Tempus ordered.

"What do you think, Tempus?" Wyatt shot back. He wanted to kill this demon immediately. After what he had done to his baby brother.

"You can't vanquish me. You're not strong enough!"

"Wanna bet?" the blond hissed. In his mind he searched for his connection with his brother and found it. "We're ready!"

* * *

_MANOR – 1998 _

"Okay, we're ready in the future. Are you three, four ready as well?" the boy asked.

The four of them nodded and summoned their inherited powers. The boy did the same. All sent their magic through time.

* * *

_MANOR – 2027 _

Seeing the magic of the past and future coming Wyatt only this time flicked his wrists, ignoring the vanquishing spell. And surely it worked though.

Tempus was vanquished and a time portal opened, bringing Chris back to his own time.

* * *

_MANOR – 1998 _

Leo and the sisters watched how the boy was swallowed from a time portal yet again. The four was saddened. They didn't know the boy, except Leo of course, but it felt like they had lost a family member.

* * *

_MANOR – 2027 _

As soon as Chris was back in his own time he was embraced ever so tightly by his family. The youngest boy couldn't breath anymore. He was nearly suffocated. "Guys, please. I need to breath," he pleaded.

"Sorry," all apologized immediately.

"Chris, you scared us to death," Piper spoke up. Hugging her baby boy once again. "Never do that again!"

"I'll try," Chris said sheepishly. "Dad, Wyatt, no comments?"

The answer he was given was not the one he wanted. Both his father and brother hugged him again. Kissing him on his head several times.

Chris was finally glad to be back in his own time. Though he had learned a lot during this time-travel adventure, but he swore to never repeat it. Twice is more than enough. Even for him. So he told his family all his stories and they listened eagerly. His father often did smile, because he knew it as well. You could see the relationship between the father and his youngest son had intensified.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

The Source was angry, right furious. The boy had escaped his plot with Tempus who had been vanquished, again. How could he win over the Halliwell boys?

"Have you already got a new plan?" the Seer asked innocently. Trying not to upset her master.

"Not yet. But I got the feeling one of my minions has planned something on his own," the man said. He was not really fond of that, but let it happen. One of them he could always get. "Who's the victim?"

"The elder boy. He's in love with her."

"That's good. Very good. Love makes humans so vulnerable and open to attack."

The Seer smiled as her master had agreed to the plan. To break the sibling bond he had more to do. Seriously. But how? It seemed to be stronger than the one of the sisters. His previously attempts had failed as well. Still, time could only be on his side.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. Replies are really appreciated!_**  
**_


	5. Dating the Evil  A family tradition

Okay, another chapter for you but please don't kill me for what I'm doing here. It's all necessary, in a way.

Now, I'm following something here and I hope to please you with this.

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**5. Dating the evil – A family tradition**

_BOYS' APARTMENT – ONE WEEK LATER_

Wyatt sat at the table, waiting for his brother's arrival at the breakfast. He needed to speak to him very quickly. His girlfriend Serene had called him earlier to meet again. The woman made his heart fill with love. Actually, he loved her, but he wanted Chris to get to know her as well. His baby brother had slept two long days caused by the 'time-travel adventure' of his and then they had talked about all.

"Hey there, big bro." Chris greeted his older brother who was startled and nearly dropped his cup of coffee. "What are you thinking about?" He knew his brother too well.

"About all what happened recently," Wyatt said, fully awake again. Looking into the green eyes of his little brother he saw the boy was not ready ... yet.

"There's more, isn't it?" The younger male asked further. "I know you as well as you me. So what's up?"

"You know the girl I'm dating." Chris nodded. "I want you to meet her in several days."

"OK with me. Did she call you?"

The Twice-Blessed agreed. "Yeah. We'll see each other in about hour in town. I want to know for sure you're OK here alone?"

"Wy, I'm a big boy, too. It's time for you to get a life beside me. I know our bond is strong, so whenever something happens we'll know immediately."

As a reaction the older male only hugged his baby brother. A world without him was unbearable for Wyatt. Reluctantly he left Chris alone in their home and went to his date.

After his older brother had left Chris enjoyed his breakfast long. Feeling safe yet again in the home he shared with Wyatt the little boy in him smiled. His last adventure caused by the Source and Tempus was enough for him and the only way to get further was to reveal who he was. That had to be happen to him. Him. The boy who had been secretive in another life what had annoyed his family till the end. Grinning his thoughts wandered to his big brother and his date.

* * *

_ACROSS TOWN – IN A RESTAURANT_

A young woman waited patiently for her date. Serene had a special gift for her man today and it was brewed by a very powerful Seer. The potion made this man bondage to her and the Twice-Blessed witch would do everything what she said to him. Perfect.

"Hi Wyatt. So kind you answered my call," she greeted, kissing his cheek and lips. It was deep. "Everything OK at home again?"

The blond could only nod. 'Wow, what a kiss,' he thought. The man was sure Serene was the woman and love of his life. She would certainly meet his family, especially his little brother.

"Yeah, everything fine. Have you already ordered?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I've been waiting for you. We shall celebrate our date with a special gift," she said.

Snipping his finger at the waiter Wyatt ordered, "A glass of champagne. Your best! Pronto!" The waiter did as he was told and smiled bluntly at the couple. Fresh and new love.

As the waiter returned both were still chit-chatting. Now the woman needed a good distraction to set her plan in action. Unnoticed she let her purse fall down to the floor. "Ooops," she said sheepishly as Wyatt bent down to pick it up. "Sorry!" as she poured the potion in his glass.

"No problem," Wyatt said as he returned to his old position with her purse. "But now we should drink our glass of champagne!" Both took their glasses and drank them. "You should get to know my family." He took a long gulp and smiled.

Serene smiled back. "I'd love to, especially ..." She stopped before saying too much. The woman already knew his family. Very well indeed.

Mistrust and suspicion formed in Wyatt's mind. Something was wrong here, but he couldn't place it. He wished his brother were here. Chris would have known things like that. However, all his thoughts were aimed at that woman.

"So, my little witch, ready to do what I want?" she asked him. Her lover boy nodded and she transferred her eyes to black and both shimmered away.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

"Got him, Boss!" Serene called out what caused an upper level demon named Kenon to walk in. "See, now you can impress the Source."

"If I want to," Kenon answered. "He does anything you want?" His partner-in-crime nodded. "Well, I have something interesting in mind."

"What is it? What shall he do?" Serene asked. "He already gave me an invitation to meet his family."

Kenon smirked. Certainly it was a good start, but there was one thing that was stronger. A sibling bond. He would do the Source a favor if one of the brothers were dead. Which one didn't matter anyway.

"Tell him to go home and to bring his little brother to us!" he ordered. Silently he added, "One will kill the other!" An evil smile formed on his lips.

Serene nodded and walked over to Wyatt. With her forefinger she ran over his handsome face, "Hello my loverboy. Please go home and bring your brother to us. You said I should know him, get to know him, I mean. Please do me that favor!"

Every fiber in his body protested at this request. Never in his life would he hand over his baby brother to this demon, but something in him obeyed, made him do whatever she wanted. So he nodded and orbed away.

"Tell me now your great plan and what you want with his baby brother. He's not as powerful as the Twice-Blessed." Serene pointed out. She had done her work already. This baby of the family was no threat, was he?

"Then, my dear, you certainly are not up to date. He even beat the Source – twice, already. He wants them dead." Kenon adnounced to his partner. "Let's see what a wonderful brotherly fight we'll get. That's a promise. So you still with me?"

"I see and I am," the woman confirmed. The Halliwell brothers were indeed a famous target. Soon they would be fallen.

Both the demon and his servant waited somehow patiently, somehow impatiently for their vassal. The Twice-Blessed witch named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

Chris was working on the Book of Shadows as he noticed orbs forming. Out of them came his older brother Wyatt, but something wasn't right with him. As he wanted to inspect him closer the blond spoke.

"Come with me. You should meet my girlfriend. She wants to meet you."

"Really?" the younger boy requested. "Why all of a sudden? There's something off with you. I can feel it."

"Why are you saying this? Believe me, I know what I'm doing. So please, come with me."

Chris looked once again at his older brother. He would do anything for him. Like Wyatt would do as well. So reluctantly he agreed.

"OK, you won. I'm coming with you."

Wyatt took his little brother's hand and orbed both of them to the Underworld. Even though his instincts told him not to do that. There was a trap waiting for them, but he must obey his master. Two clouding orbs went through the air and down 'under'.

_

* * *

BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Kenon and Serene smirked as orbs filled the air which revealed the Halliwell brothers. Both were surprised that their plan had really worked. Immediately the vassal of them stepped over to them what caught the younger witch off guard. That they could see.

"What's going on? Wyatt, what are you doing?" Chris asked. That was wrong. So wrong.

"Welcome little witch. You want to know what's going on? Wyatt, tie him at the wall, so he can see all we're doing."

Wyatt did as he was told and Chris looked at him incredulously. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. His older brother had captured him – again. It reminded him too much of the other timeline, but now Wyatt was under the influence of this demoness or a potion. That he was sure of.

Wyatt, however, fought with himself. Or better the potion in him. What he'd been doing to his little brother who was chained to the wall reminded him of the nightmares and images of the other timeline the Source had shown him. Where he'd been the Source.

"Little witch," Kenon spoke to Chris. "Been such a problem to the Source. Twice already. You're smarter than everyone thought."

"You won't win, demon. Our bond is strong enough to break through your little potion. Don't worry!"

"Little witch, so much confidence in you. You'll learn soon enough that there is something to break that," the demon continued. "Either he kills you or he'll commit suicide. In other words: at the end I won and the Halliwell brothers are dead."

For a brief moment the brothers' gazes locked and it resulted in an understanding what didn't go unnoticed by Kenon. This was too much. His quick decision was to kill the younger boy. The older one would be devastated by loosing him.

"Kill the younger boy!" Kenon demanded, but the blond only looked at him confused. Then he remembered the potion and Serene. "Serene, tell him to kill his little brother!"

Serene slowly walked over to her victim. Looking into the blue eyes of his she touched his face and kissed him. "It's me darling. Please do me a favor and kill this little intruder for me and my friend." And surely he nodded eagerly. "So fight with him and then kill him immediately!" The woman knew how Kenon loved fights! Indeed the demon smiled.

* * *

_BATTLES & DEATHS_

As Wyatt freed the intruder he immediately started throwing energy balls towards him. The young man ducked and stumbled backwards to avoid being hit. It started to get frustrated for the attacker and surely he closed the distance between them. The blond grabbed the brunette by his throat and squeezed it shut.

"Wyatt, stop it! We're brothers. I'm your baby brother," the younger male pleaded. "You're supposed to protect me!"

"So you think, we're related to each other?" Wyatt asked in disbelief. "I'm an only child! There's no one beside my parents and aunts!"

"Well, look at me!" the brunette spoke up while his lungs screamed for air. "Do I remind you of anyone in your family?" For Chris it was the only way to get through his big brother.

Blue eyes scrutinized the boy over. He did remind him of his mother, but with his father's eyes. "You do look like my mom and got my dad's eyes, but you could be an impostor!"

"Wyatt, damn it! Listen to your heart! There's a bond between us! We're sons of a Charmed One!"

The elder son stopped his heinous act and let his heart speak. There was something in him that connected himself to the younger boy. A brotherly bond. Love. "Chris?" he questioned. Taking his hands away the blond waited for the boy to react.

The younger male sighed relieved. Green eyes shone with happiness as he nodded at his brother's request. His only reaction was to embrace the older boy what he returned immediately. Their bond was strong enough to break the potion.

Kenon, however, was not pleased with the result and the reunion of the brothers. He turned to his servant angry and killed the demoness with a fireball. Slowly he walked over to the Halliwells.

"So you're back together. But I'll stay to my promise. One of you will die!" With that he started throwing fireballs towards the brothers.

Both Wyatt and Chris were surprised at the demon's attack. The Twice-Blessed raised his forcefield around himself and his little brother. "Sorry to disappoint you. Now you only are on the losing side of life!"

Energy and fireballs were flying through the air, so it seemed both Wyatt and Kenon were almost equal in powers. To not distract his older brother and to be not in the middle of the argument Chris stepped aside. His decision was only to step in if necessary. Unfortunately for him it was the opening someone waited for.

Kenon noticed that Wyatt was only concentrating on him and that Chris was unprotected. So he bombarded the Twice-Blessed with more and more fireballs that he wouldn't realize his attack on the younger boy. Taking out his athame of the pocket the demon threw it towards the boy and surely it hit the heart. The boy fell and the demon was satisfied.

Wyatt on the other hand felt his baby brother's life slipping away and he turned furiously to the demon. "Bastard! You'll die for that!" With that he activated his firepulse and vanquished Kenon to a pile of ash. Crying the blond ran to his little brother and took him in his lap.

"No Chris, don't die on me. Please, open your beautiful eyes for me!"

The younger male opened his green eyes through a fog and searched for the blue ones of his big brother. "Wy?"

"I'm here. I'll heal you!" His shaking hands went to the wound, but no golden glow came. More tears were falling down his cheeks. "Please, don't die on me. I can't live without you!"

Chris wanted to get things straightened out with Wyatt. "I did it before," he whispered. His breathing was getting more and more laboured. Death was coming to him, again.

"What do you mean with 'before'?" the older male asked shyly. His baby brother's eyes were closing. "CHRIS!"

"You know. In the past ... I died **for **you ... memories," came the answer from Chris' lips.

Immediately Wyatt remembered the birthday and Chris' behavior. "I'm sorry. So sorry for everything. Please Chris! Don't leave me alone!"

Chris' head turned to his brother's chest and his hand touched his face. "Promise ... me ... that you don't do anything ... stupid ... after I died!" The brunette closed his eyes and his body went limp.

Wyatt immediately felt the loss of the connection. He couldn't believe it. His baby brother was dead, for a second time for him. What shall he tell his family, especially his father? Without wasting anymore time he took his brother's body and orbed to his parents. The sense of his life was gone.

_

* * *

MANOR_

Piper and Leo's life was quiet. The boys were on their own, so they enjoyed their retirement with playing games. Out of nowhere the man stiffened. He'd felt a loss, but couldn't place it.

"Leo, what's wrong? Something with the boys?" Piper asked. In her stomach formed an uneasy feeling.

"Chris" came his short answer.

To confirm their suspicion orbs shone in the house which formed into Wyatt who held a body in his arms. Piper and Leo's youngest son. Christopher.

"No, not again," Leo pleaded. He ran over to his boys and touched gently Chris' cold face. "Wyatt, what happened?" he added, asking his eldest.

Wyatt had heard his father's words. Anger built inside him and before he started the conversation the blond laid his little brother on the couch. Furiously the Twice-Blessed turned to his parents.

"You knew it and didn't tell me that my baby brother died **for me – **in the past!" he yelled. The looks on their faces said everything. "What happened then?"

Leo and Piper were speechless. The one who found her voice first was his mother. "Wyatt, we're sorry. Your ... your brother died ... to save you **from evil. **The day of his death was ... was the day of his birth." Tears were now running down her cheeks. Piper listened to her husband's sobs.

"I saw him die," Leo admitted. "His baby self helped me to get over it. Now Wyatt, tell me what happened?"

The Twice-Blessed listened to his parents' words. As they registered in his mind something snapped in him. "A demon couple tricked me. I was given a potion and did all the woman wanted. I captured my brother and brought him down. The demon wanted one of us dead and now he'd won. Unfortunately he's dead as well!"

Both parents couldn't breath anymore. It was all too much for them. For Wyatt as well as they saw. Leo broke down and cried helplessly. Piper and Wyatt searched the nearness of their baby boy. Suddenly all was useless, senseless.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_There are just some persons you've never heard of. Those are mine!

Still. **Replies are really appreciated!**


	6. Alone

Okay, this is for Nefertiti who is so eager to know how it's going and I don't want to disappoint her. ;)

Yeah, well, I hope to find some more readers with this and please, read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**6. Alone!**

_UNDERWORLD – THE SOURCE'S LAIR_

The Seer looked at her master. Something had happened what obviously didn't confirm with his plan. That she could see, but was afraid to ask what would only cause her trouble.

"One of them is dead," he stated suddenly. "But that shouldn't happen. Definitely not. Please look which is dead."

The Seer obeyed. Her sphere showed them the battle between the brothers and the demon pair. "It was the younger boy who died. Before that he'd killed his servant and then Wyatt killed him as well."

"That's bad. Really bad. I want both of them facing me. What can I do to get him back? What's with the older boy?"

"He's devastated by the loss. The parents feel the same way. Maybe his dead relatives can bring him back," the Seer suggested.

The Source scrutinized her with an indescribable look. It seemed to be their only way to get him back. "We'll see if the Halliwells can find the solution on their own."

Both the woman and the man watched in the Seer's sphere to look after the Halliwells and their coping with the loss of Christopher. Their minds and beings were soaking for information. Anything that would help them later.

* * *

_MANOR – THE DAY AFTER_

The three remaining members of the little family came together in the kitchen. No one spoke a word. It was not even necessary. What had happened was written in their faces. All had aged over night.

"What can we do? I want him back," Wyatt spoke quietly.

"Maybe we should summon Grams. See if he's in the afterlife," Piper suggested.

Leo couldn't breath and speak anymore. Everything was lost to him now. His life, his feelings for good and evil, all. It reminded him painfully of the time when he'd lost his youngest son for the first time. Without a word spoken to his wife and eldest son the man and father walked over to the body of his baby boy. Caressing his face like he did when his sons had been children he started to cry, again. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder what was the one from his wife.

"Leo, we'll bring him back. No matter what and how high the costs are," Piper said encouragingly before she kissed her peanut on his forehead. Her husband nodded barely.

Wyatt sobbed heavily behind them. He couldn't look at his little brother, again. It was too painful, just painful. His world without his baby brother was broken to no end. "Come back to me Chris," he whispered and slowly activated their brotherly bond to see if it still worked.

To his surprise it did.

* * *

_CHRIS' WORLD_

Standing up the young man only saw white. He was surrounded by white walls. This was certainly not the place where he was supposed to be. "Where am I?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Where you shouldn't be," a voice answered him. A very familiar voice.

"Grams?" the half Elder questioned. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Penny Halliwell, his great-grandmother, hugged him only tightly. "You died, my little boy. By the hand of Kenon. A demon who your brother vanquished."

"It's my fault. I didn't think," the brunette started to sob what caused Penny to wipe his tears away. "I left Wyatt's forcefield and gave the demon an opening."

"Shsh Christopher, everything is going to be okay. You'll return to your family. I promise."

"How do you know that? I'm dead, Grams," he nearly screamed at the woman. Her look made him backpedal quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just too much. How will Dad cope with that? He's lost me twice." The tears were now running freely over his cheeks.

Penny didn't know what to say. She knew the feeling of losing a child. "Honey, you'll have to go back. To your life. It's not your time yet. There's still one thing that works!"

"What?" he cried in her chest. The young man felt safe in his great-grandmother's embrace. She was his favorite confidante among the dead relatives of his.

"Your brotherly bond with Wyatt. It's still working." His incredulous gaze made her add, "Believe me, boy."

"I do, Grams." Chris spoke to her in an absolutely trusting voice.

The young man snuggled deeper into the woman's chest. She tightened her embrace around him as he concentrated on his familiar bond with his big brother.

It was still there.

* * *

_BACK TO WYATT & HIS PARENTS_

The elder boy didn't know what to say. Couldn't believe it either. He was sure his connection with his baby brother had been broken, but why has it been restored? That could only mean there was hope his brother could be back to them.

"Wyatt? What is it?" asked Piper as she noticed her son's face. Disbelief was written in it.

"Our bond. It's still working" came his answer. "But it was broken before."

Leo sniffled a bit. "So can he come back? If you heal him again?" he suggested, looking at his youngest's body.

Wyatt watched his parents intensely. Both had red-rimmed eyes and their gazes held so many hope. "I'll try to heal him again, but ..." he stopped all of a sudden.

"But what?" Piper glared at her eldest. "You don't think he can never return to us? That my peanut is lost for good?"

Leo looked at him as well. His green eyes which were normally full of life pierced at his boy. "Wyatt, I lost your brother twice. So if there's any chance to bring him back we'll use it. Do you understand me?" he yelled. His usually calm demeanor was replaced by anger and despair.

The blond was taken aback by both his parents' outburst. Did they think he didn't want his baby brother back? For a second time he felt at loss for words and wished Chris back to him. "If you hadn't noticed my little brother died for me twice! I want him back as much as you both, but he's dead. So forgive me if I have doubts how this might work!" He couldn't believe his parents. What they had said was simple unbelievable.

Piper and Leo looked at each other guiltily. They knew of the close relationship between their sons. "We're sorry, Wyatt. Try your best to bring him back. I think we're just all emotional overloaded," the mother explained and searched for forgiveness. Her husband demanded the same.

The eldest son of them watched his parents with ice blue eyes before they softened and he accepted their excuse. Sighing and a bit relieved he turned to his brother's body and started to heal his wound again. With his anxious parents behind him and waiting for any results of the healing.

* * *

_CHRIS' WORLD_

How could something work if he was dead and not in the real world?, he thought. His great-grandmother was a great companion, but what she told him make sense. Somehow.

"Chris, you should return. I know your family is waiting for you. Your brother is healing you," Penny said calmly. She looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"You think this will work? I mean dad had always said he couldn't heal the dead," Chris replied. His father was a good teacher, still.

Grams caressed his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. She loved these boys of Piper with every fiber of her being. This little boy in front of her just a bit more. "Christopher, you believe me, don't you?" The boy nodded. "There you see. A light is coming for you. Wyatt's healing you and he'll succeed."

Chris' green eyes were watering. He didn't want to leave his great-grandmother, but he had to. The pull of the light was becoming stronger and his body wandered automatically to the light. "I'll summon you as soon as I've returned, Grams. Promise!" Slowly his body vanished and his soul returned to the real world.

"I know, my boy. You'll keep your promise. Anytime." Penny smiled and waited for his call.

* * *

_BACK TO WYATT & HIS PARENTS _

Wyatt felt the life coming back into his brother's body. It was working, but as a whitelighter he'd learnt dead was something incurable. His lips turned to a smile as the wound on the chest closed and suddenly gasps could be heard.

However, before the younger male could form any grateful words he was met with six arms enveloping his whole body in hugs. "Guys, please. I need to breath. You're suffocating me."

Piper, Leo and Wyatt started to laugh, although tears were threatening to fall again. Their baby boy and brother had returned to them and never did they want to know how. But nevertheless, curiousity killed a cat. Always.

"So peanut, how did you return?" the mother asked. She stroked over his brown hair and face lovingly. It felt so good to have him back. Her actual age was seen on the eldest Charmed One again.

Leo on the other hand could only stare at his son. His youngest son. The father was glad to have him back. Loosing him more than once would always made him speechless. His green eyes locked shortly with the matching ones of Chris and both sets of eyes were dancing with happiness and joy.

"Actually, mom, I had help." came the brunette's answer. "And I made a promise to call her immediately as soon as I've returned."

Wyatt smiled. His life's meaning had returned with his little brother. "Who helped you? Let us know, bro!"

At his older brother's request Chris' smile grew even wider. He orbed five candles down and put them on fire as his family remained silent behind him. Taking a deep breath he said the spell, known by heart:

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side. _

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide!_

Immediately white lights came down and revealed a smiling Penny who opened only her arms and Chris ran into the offered embrace what surprised the rest of the family.

"Grams?" Piper stuttered, taking Leo's hand in her own. "You helped Chris? So was he in the afterlife?"

"No," Penny explained. "I intercepted this fate, because I knew it was not his destiny. Not yet. Anyway."

"What do you mean?" Leo requested, speaking for the second time after what had happened. "Chris is not going to die! Anytime!"

"I know, Leo. But Chris' destiny is linked to Wyatt's. Whatever happens it concerns both of them. That's all I'm saying," Penny replied, looking over to Wyatt and back to Chris.

Both brothers were smiling at each other while Chris stayed in Grams' embrace. Their blue and green eyes did all the talking, because they've known each other long enough.

Piper and Leo instead feared a bit more for their boys, but were relieved that their baby boy was back to them. Fate has always a strange way to show itself. Hopefully their boys' fate lasted long enough to see grandchildren or another new generation of their own.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

The Source and the Seer were smiling happily that the youngest boy had returned. That made only their victory bittersweet and more pleasant.

"What will you do next?" the woman asked, looking at her master.

"Well, what are my followers doing so far?" the Source answered back questioning.

"They want to live to get your attention and to get some reputation as well," the Seer replied.

"Plans?"

"Darklighters and warlocks seemed to work together, shapeshifters are nearly done but don't say anything. The rest are just dumb if you ask me."

The Source said nothing while his servant looked on nervously. 'What was his plan now?' she thought. All she could do was to wait for his next revelation.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

Still. **Replies are really appreciated!**


	7. Charming old friends

Okay, this is for Nefertiti who is so eager to know how it's going and I don't want to disappoint her. ;)

Yeah, well, I hope to find some more readers with this and please, read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**7. Charming old friends**

_STILL UNDERWORLD_

The Source walked behind his Seer, touched her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Tell me who did the Charmed Ones vanquish after myself? I want all."

The woman shivered a bit. That was a strange request. "Well," she began, "there were a lot. So where shall I begin?"

"Give me only the main enemies! I don't want any little demon who was out to made himself a name in the Underworld. So begin now," he ordered calmly. The man needed some equal partners before his lackeys would start their work. He wanted to test out the full stength and powers of the Halliwell brothers.

"In this case there were only three or four main enemies. From the start?" she asked as her master nodded to confirm. "At first there was Cole Turner, here known as Belthazor, once sent by the Triad to murder the Halliwells, fell in love with Phoebe and then became the Source himself."

"Interesting. What else about him?"

"The Avatars came to him and also became one of them. He altered the reality where Paige never knew about her sisters, but failed and was vanquished. Now he's in the cosmic void."

"Well, after you've finished your tale I should get to know my successor. Who else?"

"The next is Gideon. An Elder who led Magic School for magical children. He met the first Chris who was back in the past. The boy had to manage his own conception." The Source laughed at this. It was too funny. "Anyway, he was out to kill Wyatt, but killed Chris. Then he was killed by Leo."

The Source's eyes lit up. "That's why he got memories on his 23rd birthday. Chris died for his elder brother. That's why Wyatt had been so devastated by his death what Kenon did. Anything else?"

"The Avatars returned, made Leo one of them and created Utopia but it was not all rosy. The Charmed Ones cooperated with Zankou to turn all back to what it was."

"Zankou? I thought I had put him in a cage – for eternity. Who had freed him?"

"Only a little light in the rankings. No need to worry about that. Zankou was vanquished by the sisters while he was with the Nexus."

"Thank you. Leave me alone! I need time to think about all." The Seer obeyed and left the cave. Her master was lost in thoughts, considering all facts. What shall he do as the next move?

_

* * *

_

BOYS' APARTMENT – ONE WEEK LATER

Chris was near to explode. He clearly inherited the short temper of his mother. Right now the fussing of his older brother got on his nerves. Truly the brunette did understand his older brother's behavior, but how could he make him go away for a while?

"Wyatt, can I talk to you? It's important," he called out.

In the next second the blond appeared right beside his little brother. "What is it, Chris? We've got jobs as well. We have to attend to."

"I know. That's not my problem." He cleared his throat and looked down in shame. "It's you and your overprotectiveness."

Wyatt looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?" Although deep down he knew why. In any second, any minute, any hour of any day he couldn't let go. His little brother had to be close to him.

"You do know what I mean," the half Elder confirmed the Twice-Blessed's thoughts. "I think it's better we'll go separate ways for just a few days." Green eyes looked at blue ones in absolute trust.

A flash of disappointment crossed Wyatt's face, but only shortly. With tears in his eyes the elder male nodded in agreement. Turning around he left his little brother alone and orbed away to his own sanctuary, a place in his childhood home, hidden by magic.

Chris sighed. He knew that Wyatt was disappointed in him, but just a bit. They were brothers after all. His orbs were directed to his own sanctuary, the Golden Gate Bridge, a habit from his dad.

_

* * *

_

BACK TO THE SOURCE

"Seer, come back. I've made my decision," the man demanded and the woman obeyed immediately.

"What is it?" she wanted to know. "I've looked in my sphere while I was away. To look after the brothers. There are some good news." Her eyes showed her excitement.

The Source was curious. "What's new? Maybe it goes along with my plan."

"Well, they decided to separate. Chris was annoyed of Wyatt's overprotectiveness. That's life," she said with glistening eyes.

"That's good. Very good for my plan. I'll resurrect Cole and Zankou and both can go after one of them. With Gideon we'll wait just a bit longer."

The Source gathered his powers and called back Cole Turner as well as Zankou. The men were stunned and knelt down in front of their master. "You've been brought back to do your best on the Charmed One's offspring. Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell. Do you know them?"

With a deathly glare Cole silenced his rival, so he started. "While I was still alive Piper was pregnant. This child I assume is Wyatt, right?" The Source confirmed with a nod. "Then I met her again in the void while our friend here attacked Phoebe and Paige. I knew she has two boys, because I observed everything," he said proudly.

The Source was pleased. "Well, then you already knew that one of them had been vulnerable in his toddler days. Zankou?"

"Well, to my misfortune I've never met the boys. In persona I mean. The Twice-Blessed child tricked me once or twice, but as you now told me, Master, the younger boy is certainly more cleverer than his brother."

"It's decided," the Source explained. "Cole goes after Wyatt while Zankou after Chris. I'm sure you'll both have fun."

Both Cole and Zankou greeted with a waving hand and flamed to their respective targets. The Source smiled evilly.

_

* * *

_

WYATT & COLE

After the Twice-Blessed had calmed down he orbed back to the apartment he shared with his little brother. Wyatt knew how short Chris' temper was and should have known it as the elder brother. To his surprise someone was waiting for him.

"Hello Wyatt. So finally nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your brother," the man said, obviously pleased with himself. Arrogant as always.

"You're supposed to be dead or at least vanished in a cosmic void. So why are you here?" the blond asked in disbelief. "So Cole, what now?"

Cole smirked. "Very good, Wyatt. I didn't know you know me."

"Thanks to Aunt Phoebe. She still loves you, even though Uncle Coop is the man in her life. I take a guess you were sent by the Source to kill me," Wyatt explained, rather calmly. "So who's after my little brother?"

"Clever boy, I admit," Cole spoke as calmly as his opposite. "An old friend of mine. Are you ready to play?"

As the last words were spoken Cole let lose a fireball, but his victim activated his forcefield. The man was not pleased anymore.

"I see I totally forgot about your trademark. What else do you have to say?" he asked bluntly.

"Nothing. Unless you'll die ... once again," Wyatt countered with fury.

Energy and fireballs were flying through the room. Some hit the walls, others bodies which were left with burn marks and blood.

"You're good, son. Very good," Cole stated, "but I'm already dead."

"But you've been resurrected and you're bleeding as well." Wyatt indicated to his injuries.

"So then a life-and-death struggle," Cole spoke. "But I prefer hand-to-hand, don't you?"

"With pleasure," the Twice-Blessed answered and went over to Cole, deactivating his field on the way.

Just a second later both men were involved in a deep and heavy fight. It seemed Cole and Wyatt were equal in their powers. After ten minutes and still there was no victory the men returned to the magical powers, but it was useless. There was no winner.

More than half an hour later both parties were exhausted and one of them heard a constant jingling in his head. He was needed. So it was time to end this farce.

"I admit," he heard his opposite speak. "I underestimated you, boy. But we both know it has come to an end."

"You're right," he confirmed. "If you don't mind I'll send you back to where you belong.

_Banish this person _

_To where he were_

_So there he shall stay _

_For eternity with no return._"

With some struggles against the spell Cole were send back to the cosmic void and Wyatt let out a sigh of relief. Though it was short-lived as he sensed for his little brother. It was still there, but weakened. Gathering his powers the man orbed away, to help his best friend.

_

* * *

_

MEANWHILE BY CHRIS & ZANKOU

He was hurt. Badly hurt. This demon who should have been vanquished by the Charmed Ones ages ago was torturing him. Physically and mentally.

"Speechless, young Christopher?" Zankou asked, firing a fireball towards his victim. "I've been told you were powerless as a toddler."

Chris said nothing. His decision to stay quiet was the best way to piss him off, he hoped.

"Well, decided to remain quiet. Bad, my friend. In this case I'll make you talk." With that he fired a deadly weapon which Chris barely managed to duck.

"Wyatt!" he called out. The half Elder was definitely in need of his big brother.

"You actually can speak," Zankou mocked. "Wow. You know. If I had been alive years ago I should have attacked you." He pointed at Chris' chest.

"Why?" the brunette asked. Although he knew why. He'd died before and his dad had been vulnerable – for the Avatars.

"I think you know why. I met your dad before. Why did he choose to become an Avatar, by the way?"

Chris remained silent and waited for another attack what came instantly. But to his surprise he was never hit and looked up to see his big brother standing there with his activated forcefield.

"Wyatt! You're here?" Zankou asked, a bit angry. "Where's my partner?"

"Back to where he had been. Before you both were resurrected by the Source," Wyatt spoke furious. "Now leave us if you want to live!"

As an answer both boys received more fireballs throwing at the forcefield, so Wyatt had a bit trouble to keep it up. Chris' brain started to work again and formulated a plan to get rid of this demon.

"I've got a plan, Wy," the younger male whispered. His injuries were momentarily forgotten, because Zankou had to be vanquished ... by now.

Wyatt's blue eyes locked with his brother's green ones. They had a question in them what Chris was immediately able to read.

"Let's combine our powers! Use your firepulse and my empathy. You know demons don't like feelings. They made them vulnerable," Chris continued. He had to hold onto his brother to not collapse.

The elder male nodded and both brothers attacked Zankou who at first was very surprised at their newly found strength.

"I see, Christopher. Only together you can fight," Zankou teased his original victim.

"That's not true," the brunette snapped back. "I'll show you my powers." With that he added to his empathy his telekinesis what was as powerful as all his other powers.

Zankou was stunned. This combined powers made him weaken, minute by minute. Throwing fireballs still he managed to hit both brothers, but definitely the attacks of the brothers were stronger and strengthened with any passing minute. So Zankou ever so slowly vanquished in flames.

Wyatt and Chris collapsed to the floor, totally exhausted and relieved. Another attack of the Source they managed to withstand. As they came back to their senses both brothers' hands were glowing to heal each other. They sat down again with touching their heads and backs, only to think about all what had happened recently. Sitting this way both sets of eyes were closing and they fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

UNDERWORLD

"Damn!" the Source cursed loudly. The Seer had hidden as a precaution. "What shall I do to get finally rid of them?"

"Maybe," the Seer began quietly. "Let your minions work for some time before you'll start anew. With Gideon!" she suggested.

The Source looked at her with an indefinable look before he went over to kiss her what made her run away. The man laughed.

"Thank you, Seer. You're dismissed." His evil laughter echoed through the cave while the Seer watched with a beginning amusement as well.

_

* * *

_

BOYS' APARTMENT – THE DAY AFTER

Wyatt was the first to wake up. As usual. He felt his little brother sleeping against his own back. Shifting his position and his brother's body he let the boy continue sleep in his lap while stroking through his hair and over his face.

"Hey," green eyes greeted him and blue ones danced with laughter.

"Hey sleepyhead," the blond returned the greeting. "Wanna do something?"

The brunette shook his head and let himself be pampered by his elder brother. The Twice-Blessed did as his little brother wanted and soon enough his need for sleeping grow as well. So Wyatt leaned against the couch and Chris slept peacefully. Nothing could disturb their peace at that moment.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

Still. **Replies are really appreciated!**


	8. Old Love never rusts

Okay, this is for Nefertiti who is so eager to know how it's going and I don't want to disappoint her. ;)

Yeah, well, I hope to find some more readers with this and please, read and review! Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**8. Old love never rusts**

****_A WAREHOUSE – ELSEWHERE _

A leader demanded his followers to listen to him. His name was Tyron and he commanded a special coven of witches. Men and women were Phoenixes who can be bought for special orders. One of this had income.

To get everyone's attention the man whistled and all heads turned to him. "My people, we've got a new order from an unknown source. There are two witches outside who need to be drawn of their powers."

"Who?" "Do we know them?" "What are their names?" were questions from the crowd.

"Silence," Tyron yelled and everyone got silenced. "Both are young men, so we need two attractive young women to get their attention. Bianca and Diana, I want you to go after them. Get to know them and all."

Both women nodded. Bianca as the elder one asked, "What are the names of the men?"

"They're brothers and go by the name of Halliwell." Bianca looked up, in disbelief. "The elder boy's name is Wyatt and the younger one's Chris." The woman saw her shaking hands go up. "Bianca, is something wrong?"

She didn't answer right away. Her thoughts wandered back to a time when her mother had been still alive and told her about her heritage and the Halliwells. Though later on she did on her research.

_FLASHBACK_

_Little Bianca looked up to her mother who wanted to explain her the Phoenix' ways of living as well as about witches. Most of all the most powerful ones. The Halliwells. _

_"Bianca, listen. When you drain someone of their power it doesn't pain the demons, but witches. They can feel the pain when you do it. So be careful!"_

_The girl nodded. "Yes Mom. What about the Halliwells? You said you wanted to talk about them. They're history at all." She loved these stories and smiled to her mother. _

_The mother smiled back. "Yeah. You will maybe meet one of them. But do that later. Try to go to them if you might need help, but follow our heritage. It keeps you alive!" Her baby nodded. _

_As a teenager Bianca did her own research. She started a ceremony to find out what connected her somehow to the Halliwells. It was the younger boy who she was once in love with. She feared for a maybe reunion of them. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

The woman's gaze wandered to her master. "No, Tyron. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I only thought I had heard the name Halliwell before."

Tyron accepted the answer, somehow. "Girls, do as you've been told. And bring good results. I'll have to report our mysterious sponsor."

Diana agreed for her friend, "We're going. Do we have a deadline?"

"Do as you like. You're dismissed," the leader said and went away.

The younger woman wanted to ask her friend what was wrong with her, but the answer she received was a cold stare with ice brown eyes. There was a command in them and both women shimmered away. To find and observe their targets. One secret is lying ahead.

* * *

_'MEN' ON SHOPPING TOUR_

"OK, Wy, what do you want to eat next week?" Chris asked. "On the weekend we're invited to Mom and Dad. So speak!"

Wyatt didn't answer. His eyes were fixated on two hot girls who looked at him and his little brother intensely. The blond didn't hear his brother's words. "Sorry, what did you ask? You should see these two girls over there!"

"Wy, I don't have time for girls. You should remember your last date, big bro. So what are your wishes for the menue next week before we're going to our parents on the weekend?"

"I don't have any wishes. You as the cook can decide yourself and I'll eat it anyway. Your meals are as great as mom's. So what do you want?"

Chris sighed helplessly. It was always the same with Wyatt. While the elder boy looked at the two girls, the younger one decided to take a look as well and froze all of a sudden. He recognized one of them. The love of his life – in another timeline. Bianca.

Wyatt noticed his little brother's strange behavior. The brunette seemed to stare at one of the girls. "Hey Chris, what's wrong? I thought you weren't interested in girls!" he teased, but there was no reaction. "CHRIS!" He was about to shake him when the green eyes looked up to blue ones.

"Sorry. Zoned out. What is it, Wy?"

An eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You know one of them, don't you? What are you hiding still from me?"

Chris shifted a bit uncomfortably. "There's something, but I'll explain all later. I'm sure the ladies will follow us." As the Twice-Blessed wanted to argue the half Elder continued, "We should concentrate on our menue. So what do you wish?"

His little brother knew him too well, Wyatt thought. "The usual things. Meat, vegetables, fruits, bread and so on. I believe in you. You can make great meals out of anything. So let's go shopping!" With that he directed the smaller man to the supermarket and followed him, laughing a bit.

The brothers bought everything they wanted and went home. Like Chris had said the girls followed them – with enough distance.

_

* * *

ON THE STREETS_

Two women walked side by side. Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts when in reality the younger of the two wanted to know what the elder one is hiding.

"Tell me, Bianca, what are you hiding? You seemed to know one of them," Diana questioned her friend.

A deathly glare came from Bianca. "You really don't want to know. It's a long story. Too long to explain."

"Why? Though as the name Halliwell was mentioned you were suddenly quiet. So I guess you know them, don't you?"

The elder woman grabbed the younger one by her throat unexpectedly. "Don't question me. It doesn't have to interest you. All I can say they'll know who we are."

"How's that? How can they know who we are when we're given the order only today?" The pressure on her throat increased.

"I said it's a long story. But we should go now. They'll be prepared if we don't hurry," Bianca threatened.

"Okay." Diana swallowed hard. She agreed to the plan.

After the not so well-led discussion the women continued their way in silence. Mostly Phoenix witches worked on their own, so it was rare when they had to work together. As a team. So there were two women against two men.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

"OK, little brother, spill! What do you know about these two ladies?" Wyatt asked as soon as they entered their apartment with the shopping bags. Both went to the kitchen wordlessly. "Chris?"

The younger boy turned around, stopping in his work. "Okay, listen. These two young ladies are Phoenixes. A special kind of witches who can drain you off your powers."

"How do you know that? You've never met them before or ... it'd been in your other life!" Wyatt asked, studying his baby brother carefully. His suspicion was confirmed as Chris stiffened noticeable. As a reaction the older boy took the younger one in a comforting embrace.

Chris cried on his brother's chest. "You're right. One of them was my fiancée in the other life. You sent her back to the past to bring me home and then you killed her while she saved my life." He didn't want admit it, but his brother's embrace had a calming effect as well as his soothing words.

The Twice-Blessed couldn't believe his ears. How cruel had he been as the evil ruler in the other timeline? He tried to hold back his tears, but they were falling down his cheeks anyway. "I'm sorry. So sorry, Chris. Can you forgive me? For all I did?"

"I already have. As we grew up you and I changed. As well as the timeline. No need to worry anymore." The half Elder wiped his tears away and did the same with Wyatt's.

Whatever the elder male wanted to say was abruptly stopped by the two young women shimmering in their home. Immediately he hid his little brother behind his back what startled Chris.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"You know that already," one of them answered showing them her athame.

_

* * *

CONFRONTATIONS_

Bianca and Diana faced Wyatt angrily. Slowly another, younger man cropped up behind his back who the elder woman immediately recognized as her lover from the other life.

"Chris," she whispered what confused Diana.

"Bianca" came Chris' whisper. Wyatt's suspicions were confirmed and he raised his forcefield.

"How do you know each other?" questioned Diana. "We've never seen them before."

"That's a long story," said Chris, locking his green eyes with Bianca's blue-gray ones. They needed no words and it seemed both had fallen in love, again. The other two had disappeared in their world.

"Bianca!" Diana shook her friend violently. "We have an order. We mustn't fail. Unless you want to die by our boss!"

This snapped the woman back and she started to attack the forcefield of Wyatt. The brothers were startled for just a moment, but it protected both of them. Diana joined the attack and certainly something broke inside what confused Wyatt visibly.

"Chris, any suggestions?" Wyatt asked, but his little brother didn't react. "Chris, come on. We'll have to go if you don't want to die or get powerless!"

As the women came closer Wyatt took Chris and orbed them both to Chris' sanctuary, the Golden Gate Bridge. Even though he hated heights it was the only place he could think of where nobody get hurt.

The girls followed them.

_

* * *

GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Wyatt wanted to vanquish these ladies, but his brother seemed to be lost. "Chris, come on. Tell me, is there a vanquishing potion for Phoenixes?"

Chris barely nodded. "I think I've made it some time ago. Do you really want to do that?" He cried again. He was about to lose his love for a second time. This time caused by himself.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice. They're headhunters and we're the bounty," the elder male reasoned. "Call it – now!"

As Chris called the vanquishing potion Wyatt stood in front of him, protecting him and the ladies came with their arms, ready to take in Wyatt's back. The brunette saw this and threw the potion towards the women who tried to step back, but were a second too late. Diana was vanquished immediately, but Bianca only got hit. She seemed to remember, he thought.

Their eyes met again and now there only anger, fury and ... hate. What once had been love was now replaced by the opposite.

Injured Bianca shimmered away and left the brothers alone. She needed time to think.

Wyatt scrutinized his brother over for injuries and found none. "Chris, everything okay?" His brother's green eyes begged for loneliness, just an hour or so. The blue ones understood him too well. "Take your time. I'll keep waiting at home for you!" He kissed Chris' temples and orbed away.

_

* * *

BIANCA'S THOUGHTS_

How could that happen? We're not supposed to be together anymore. We're different persons now! Is it our destiny or just revenge from the other timeline? I can't return to my coven, because I've failed. What can I do now? I hide till everyone's forgotten me. Hopefully. I've got a new fate.

_

* * *

CHRIS' THOUGHTS_

This couldn't be happen. Now we're on the opposite side of fighting. Once together, now we are lost. I'm crying now, helplessly. Everything is lost to me. Who will be the love of my life now? I have to think positive and my life will last long to find someone special. I'm still young. Good bye Bianca.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

Wyatt sipped on his coffee as his little brother returned, still with red-rimmed eyes. Immediately he stood up and took him in a soothing embrace. "Shsh, Chris. I'm here. You can talk to me if you want to."

"I know," Chris hiccuped. "Can we just sit together like we did when we were little?"

"Of course!" the elder male agreed and led the younger one to his chest where the boy snuggled in.

Both boys needed nothing more. Only themselves. Soon they were falling asleep and slept without any care through the night.

_

* * *

OUTSIDE_

Bianca waved a last kiss hand to the boys' apartment. It was a final good-bye and she vanished into the darkness.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_I know kinda weird for me but go with it. Well, what do you think of this?

Still. **Replies are really appreciated!**


	9. When will I be famous?

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**9. "When will I be famous?"** © BROS, 1987

_UNDERWORLD – THE SOURCE'S LAIR_

"Call my minions, Seer. I've got an order for them," the man called out. "Something really evil!" He snickered tactfully.

"Can I ask what?" the woman asked. "It seems you'll have really something evil in mind."

"You'll discover soon enough," the Source replied. "I want to hurt the boys hard enough that they'll maybe give up!" He was convinced this plan would work, finally.

The Seer raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. Of course, the demons were not pleased, because they all worked on own plans to get their leader's favor. With some efforts all kind of demons were gathered around a large rock and waited impatiently for their newly resurrected master. And surely, a short time later the Source stood the rock and drove all the attention to him.

"My people, I'm back and I've got a special order for you. It's about the Halliwells, but here especially the eldest of them, her husband and kids," he explained. "I want you to bring Leo to me. I need him for a special occasion!"

The Seer seemed to understand where her master's plan is going to, but the demons were confused. Piper Halliwell was old, along with her former angel husband Leo Wyatt. Just too old to be a threat, but what does their master want with Leo? Their offspring was a different caliber. All groups discussed and their voices raised steadily.

"Quiet! Silence!" the Source shouted above the raised voices. "Ask your questions directly at me!"

The heads turned to him and all demons hurried their leaders to question this strange order. The leaders gathered their strength and one by one ask their questions.

"Why Leo? He's too old. What do you want from him?" a warlock asked. The others agreed to this question.

"I have my own plans with him. All you can know that's about the past. Especially Chris and Leo's. Therefore I need him separated from his family."

"OK!" one shapeshifter stated. "And what shall we do? I'm sure you want to catch the man yourself."

The Source smiled. Not all were dumb it seemed. "Yes, you read my mind. All I want from you is a distraction, a violent one to get him away from his protectors."

"When do you want us to start?" a darklighter asked. "We'll need some goals for our arrows."

"Let them have a quiet day and night! We'll start tomorrow! Dismissed!" the Source demanded and all demons bowed their heads before shimmering away.

The Seer came to him. "I think I know what you want with Leo. This could be interesting."

The man agreed nodding. With his finger he commanded the woman to follow him what she did obediently. "Let's have a look what the family's doing!" The Seer touched her sphere and both looked at the scene, spreading in front of them.

* * *

_MANOR – A FAMILY WEEKEND_

Piper waited anxiously for her boys who wanted to come to them over the weekend. Wyatt had called her some days ago and told her about the incident with Bianca. She'd feared this reunion, but was also saddened that they'd broken up for good. Her husband was still upstairs dressing. A few minutes later the boys came in and immediately she saw how Chris felt.

"Hi boys. How was the week?" she asked innocently.

"As usual, Mom. Nothing's happened. So where's Dad? I need to talk to him," Chris said casually. His father knew about his issue more than anyone else. And surely he was his best friend and confidante since forever.

"Still upstairs. Dressing," the mother answered. Her youngest son made his way up the stairs. "Don't talk too long, peanut. We'll eat soon."

"I know, Mom."

As Chris was out of sight Piper turned to her eldest and gave him her parented glare what made the boy sigh. "Now Wyatt, tell me what happened with Chris and Bianca?"

"Mom, I really think Chris should tell you that. I only know he felt it at first and told me about it. Also with Bianca, the love of his life, but not here. Anyway, I'm sure after he spoke to Dad he'll tell you everything."

"Okay, Wyatt. We'll wait. Help me set the table until your father and brother come back. The dinner's almost ready. Just a few spices missing," Piper spoke.

Both mother and son worked in tandem to get everything ready. They knew how close Chris and Leo were and from time to time their gazes wandered to the ceiling and wanted to know what's happening upstairs.

* * *

_UPSTAIRS_

Chris entered the room and smiled as he watched his father dress. "Hey Dad, you should hurry up or mom's gonna kill you if you don't come down for dinner soon."

Leo was startled and nearly dropped over his own legs. "Buddy, don't do that again," he scowled. "What's up, son?"

His youngest looked down ashamed. "I met Bianca and we fought. I think we separated for good." Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry," Leo said and took his boy immediately in a tight embrace. To let him cry on his chest. "Tell me all and I'll give you my fatherly advice." The father wiped his son's tears away.

The boy sniffled a bit and composed himself. "I was shopping with Wy. Then I felt something familiar and surely my eyes met Bianca's. Wyatt noticed and asked me about it, but I refused first."

"I guess she was paid to go after you?" Leo questioned and Chris nodded.

"Actually, there were two of them, but we vanquished one and Bianca got injured." Chris cried again, a lot. "I think we both knew this time we're not meant to be together. Dad, can I still find someone to love? Like you and Mom?" he asked.

"I'm sure you will. You and Wyatt. There's time for everything," Leo replied absolutely convinced. "Now, let's go down before your mother ..."

"CHRIS, LEO! TIME FOR DINNER!" came Piper's voice to them.

"Shouts, I wanted to say. Let's go now," Leo continued encouragingly. He held out his hand and Chris took it with a smile. Both father and son went down to meet with wife, son and brother.

* * *

_LIVING ROOM_

Piper had given a shout to her husband and youngest what made them come down immediately. They knew how short Piper's temper was. The mother saw her youngest's red cheeks and wanted to comfort him, but Leo shook his head.

"Chris, everything okay? We can talk if you want to," she responded.

"Later, Mom. Can we eat now? I'm starving," Chris said and took his usual seat next to Wyatt.

"Okay," the mother agreed and brought the food in while Leo helped her.

_'You spoke to her. Why?' _Chris scowled telepathically his elder brother Wyatt.

_'She wanted to know. She's our mother. Besides, she also knows your past, little brother.'_

_'I know. I'll talk to her later though.'_

_'Good. She's waiting for you.'_

_'Thanks, Wy. For helping me.'_

_'Anytime, bro. Anytime.'_ Wyatt replied telepathically and smiled.

"Boys?" Piper asked. "Dinner's ready. Come and eat!"

Her sons nodded and started to fill their plates. The parents followed their example and all ate in silence. Piper and Leo sometimes forgot the telepathic link between their sons, but grinned as they saw how Wyatt and Chris inhaled the food, literally.

"Mom, dinner's fine. Good. Can you give me the recipe? I want to recook it," Chris mumbled through eating.

"Sure honey. But swallow first, then speak to me," she scowled lovingly. The eldest Charmed One shook her head smiling.

Leo and Wyatt laughed slightly. Mother and son were too similar somehow. Soon the dinner was finished and father and eldest son offered to do the dishes.

"I think it's time we talk, Chris." Piper stated and led her son to the conservatory.

"I know, Mom."

* * *

_CONSERVATORY_

"Wyatt told me you had met Bianca, again. Is everything okay now?" she asked her baby boy.

The half Elder laid his head in his mother's lap as she stroked through his hair. "She was the same person, you know. I think Bianca remembered me as well. As we saw each other I think we fell in love again, at the first sight."

"My poor baby. What happened then?"

"Her friend brought her back to reality. Two men against two women. We vanquished one of them and Bianca got injured. I think she's left her coven," he said a bit sadly. "Mom, do you think I can find love like you and Dad?"

"Sure, my peanut. You and Wyatt will find women who you love." She kissed him on his forehead. "I want to see grandchildren, baby."

Chris snorted as Wyatt and Leo came in. The Twice-Blessed heard the last sentence as well and had the same reaction like his baby brother.

Leo laughed at his sons' reaction at their mother's request to have grandchildren. Truth be told he wanted some as well as soon as possible, but his boys were not ready for this. Yet. "You'll both sleep here tonight," he suggested and his wife agreed immediately. His boys looked shortly at each other and agreed as well.

The little family went to their respective beds, not knowing what lay ahead of them.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

Wyatt and Chris had just finished the breakfast table as their parents stepped in. Surprised, but Piper knew immediately Chris'd made it while Wyatt'd set the table up. Leo only smiled.

"That smells good. What did you make?" he asked, taking his usual seat at the table.

"Everything you like. What we all do. Pancakes, sausages, toast ... You know all Mom would do," Chris answered, sitting as well after he's finished everything.

"Thanks honey." The mother kissed her eldest on his head and his blue eyes shone with happiness. She walked to her youngest. "Thanks peanut." Piper ruffled his brown hair and kissed his cheeks what made him blush and she smiled.

Piper took her seat next to Leo and enjoyed the breakfast her sons had made. Ever since her boys had been children they always made the Sunday breakfast, more as she noticed that Chris took after her in more than one way. Nothing could disturb their peace after all.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD – 5 MINUTES EARLIER_

"Guys. Be ready! It's time to go," the Source ordered. His minions obeyed bowing their heads. "Darklighters, attack the boys first. Then the others follow. We only want a distraction to catch Leo!"

The darklighters smiled, happy to be the first to attack while the rest of the demons growled a bit. But they had to obey.

With that all shimmered away to the Manor where their master hid them cautiously.

* * *

_MANOR_

The family finished their breakfast with smiles plastered on their faces. Not a word was spoken what was not even necessary. The Halliwells just loved to be together. Reluctantly Leo stood up and put the dishes together as he accidently touched Chris' elbow on his way to the kitchen what sent the boy into a premonition.

_CHRIS' PREMONITION_

_He saw his dad in the kitchen, ready to wash the dishes up. On his face was a smile as he cleaned everything. _

_Suddenly there was a flame behind him. Chris saw the Source grabbing his father in a tight hold. The man laughed evilly as he flamed out – with him. _

_"NO!" the son yelled. He started to cry as the image changed. _

_His father returned to him and he ran to him. Embracing him tightly. When he suddenly felt a knife in his abdomen, on a place where he'd been injured before. By ..._

_"Gideon," he whispered as the boy fell on the floor bleeding. _

_END OF PREMONITION_

Chris gasped for air, coming back to his senses. Piper and Wyatt looked worried at him while the mother recognized the look. She'd seen it many times on Phoebe's face.

"What did you see, Chris?" she asked afraid.

"Dad ... the Source ... Gid..." His last words died on his lips as a darklighter arrow entered his back.

"Chris!" Piper screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. More demons appeared and in her anger she blew some of them up. "Wyatt, forcefield. Your father included!" she ordered immediately.

Her son reacted to her request and raised his forcefield around them. Nobody dared to hurt his little brother, but mother and son heard a loud gasp from the kitchen. In the expanded forcefield both ran to the place, only to see Leo being caught by the Source.

Piper sobbed now. Her youngest was injured. God, Chris and her husband was caught by the Source. There was only one solution. "Wyatt. Firepulse!"

The Twice-Blessed stretched his hands out and threw his deadliest weapon against all demons. They were vanished in just seconds. No one would be famous anymore. Soon he pulled himself together, because his mother and brother needed him right now.

"Mom. Take the arrow out off of Chris and I'll heal him," the blond spoke, guiding her back to Chris.

She nodded barely but did as she was told. Still crying she pulled the arrow out and let her oldest son heal his younger brother. Once again the boy gasped for air but Piper and Wyatt hugged him to calm him down.

"Chris, what did you see?" the mother repeated her question.

The brunette only shook his head. He couldn't tell anyone. Not yet anyway. His gaze landed on his older brother's face and both their eyes locked. The half Elder needed to speak with his older brother alone and wanted their mother to be gone. To her own safety. She was better with his aunts. He could see Wyatt agree.

"Mom, it's better you go. To the aunts. Chris and I'll take care of everything from now on," he said casually. His mother was about to protest as he added,"It's for your own safety. When we've rescued Dad we'll bring you back together. That's a promise, right Chris?"

Piper looked into the green and blue eyes of her sons. She saw determination in both faces and after all the woman had retired a long time ago. It was the fight of her boys now. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "But please be careful. The Source's known for good worked out plans." A last time she hugged them and kissed both.

Wyatt and Chris saw their mother left with a heavy heart. The brothers sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Only to talk.

"We should go back to our apartment," the younger boy suggested. "After all there's the Book."

The elder boy nodded. "And then you'll tell what you saw in that premonition of yours."

Chris swallowed hard. But knew he had no other choice, so he agreed.

After this was solved the brothers orbed home and contacted the book for needed information. They both feared for their father. Down in the underworld and in the claws of the Source.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

"Let me go!" Leo shouted. "What do you want from me? I'm old."

"I know that, Leo." The Source replied. "You were once so dynamic, but I've caught you, because you love your boys, don't you?"

"Of course. What's your plan for them?"

The man smiled. "I have many plans, considering your boys. But at first I'll resurrect one of your old friends."

"Who?" Leo requested. However, his green eyes landed on the place where the Source spoke in an old language and where soon his worst dream came true. "Gideon," he whispered in shock.

"I see you recognized your old mentor, Leo. My seer managed to save some of his ashes as you'd vanquished him. So he's back now. What do you say?" the man asked happy.

Leo remained silent. He knew he was scrutinized by both men, but the former Elder ignored them. His thoughts wandered back as he'd seen Gideon for a last time. And surely his rage and hate built inside him again – for his old mentor and once friend.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you've got a lot catching up." The Source left them alone.

Both men glared at each other as Gideon freed his old student from his chains. The man in black robes couldn't help but say, "You've gotten old, Leo. How was your life since we met last?"

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

Still. **Replies are really appreciated!**


	10. An Intermezzo: Father VS Elder

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**10. An Intermezzo: Father vs. Elder**

The old man, however, could only remember how his mentor had killed his youngest son. Still there were questions running through his mind. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Gideon returned the question.

"Why did you kill Chris? He never did anything to you."

"He stood in my way to get rid off Wyatt. How's he, by the way?"

"Good. Just like he's supposed to be. Thanks to Chris I saved him in time," Leo said, still angry and furious.

"You should be glad your baby boy was reborn the same day you lost him," the Elder snapped back. "After all he's half Elder now. So he's lucky, isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" the father asked concerned. "Is Chris now your target?"

"You were always clever, Leo." Gideon smirked at him. "Your little boy's got Elder powers, so of course he's just as powerful as his older brother. But I want him, you're right. He slipped away from me once."

"Bastard!" the man screamed. He wanted to attack him but knew that he was too old and weak. The father'd lost his many years ago.

The new resurrected Elder had seen his former student's attempt to attack and started to laugh. "Leo, you're too old as to think you could attack me in your shape. But seriously, how was your life for 23 years now?"

"Like I wanted it since I met Piper for the first time. Our boys grew up to the men they are now. Good forces to keep the balance in tact. We just had our silver wedding some time ago." His eyes showed the happiness over his long life with his family.

"And there was no penalty for killing me? I know the Elders long enough that they do that," Gideon spoke up.

Leo turned away. "Of course. They took my memory and left me in Texas, to find my way back home. To decide either to be with my family or with the Elders."

"I see the result," Gideon said calmly. "You wouldn't tell me your son's powers, would you?"

"You betrayed me, took my boy's life and now you have the cheek to ask me what powers my son got! How stupid do you think I am, Gideon?"

However, the Elder walked over to his former student, laid a hand on one of the man's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You were so naȉve then as I sent these darklighters after you. I ordered many things on you, but I was really surprised as you told me Chris were your son."

Leo stepped away. What he just revealed was unbelievable. His face transformed once again to hate and loathing. "You planned all this? You were my friend and mentor. How long did you plan it? Tell me!"

"Since your boy were born. He's the Twice-Blessed child and wielder of Excalibur. He's concentrating too much power in him. I still see him as a threat. But now along with his younger brother."

The father was reminded again of the threat towards his youngest. "You'll leave my boy alone. Both of them actually," he threatened. "If you lay one hand on one of them, I'll kill you no matter what I'll have to do. Do you understand me?"

Gideon's face formed an evil smile. "Your threats are useless now, Leo. You're old and powerless. How would you do it?"

"You don't know what powers lie inside a human being when his loved ones are threatened," he hissed back. "Yet I know for sure my boys will protect each other."

"Oh yeah. I forgot Wyatt's forcefield. But what protection does Chris have?" Gideon questioned curiously. He knew for sure there was none.

Leo said nothing. He was used to Gideon's way of thinking. The former Elder was sure that his mentor also remembered that Chris has no extra protection powers. Like Wyatt has. His baby self had shown nothing of that. Therefore Piper needed protection in Magic School during her second pregnancy.

"Your silence says everything, Leo." Gideon brought up the subject again. "So how's Chris protected then?"

"Wyatt'll protect him. They're close. Really close. Nothing can break their relationship." Leo yelled now. Though he knew it was useless to speak with this man.

His yelling brought the Source back. "Oh, I see your talking is going well. I'm not disturbing, am I?"

"No, everything is being said. For me at least," Leo spoke rather calmly. They both had certainly something in mind.

"Then you don't mind to stay while Gideon here goes as you to your sons and attacks your youngest or eldest. It's his decision. What's your decision, my friend?" the Source asked the Elder.

"The younger one. He as a half Elder is just as powerful as Wyatt. I can't tolerate that. But I'd need a distraction for Wyatt anyway. Can you do that?" Gideon requested his new master.

"Of course." The Source turned to Leo. "You see I'll get them in many ways. I'm testing their powers." To Gideon he said, "Glamour yourself as him. You know him well enough I think."

Leo watched in horror as his former mentor took the form of himself and orbed away. Tears were now threatening to fall. He'd lose his baby boy, again. All his energy to fight left him.

The Source went to him and spoke to him. "I guess you want to see how your sons will fight against him. Chris actually remembers Gideon through his memories." The man led the father to the Seer and her sphere. "Take a look at them and then I may decide what to do with you if the boys decide to go different ways."

Leo swallowed hard. In fear for Wyatt and Chris. However, as the scene started to play in front of them his curiousity was awoken.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

I know it's short but this is necessary. So you're warned as well: One like this will come again.

**Replies are really appreciated!**


	11. Fathers & Sons

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**11. Fathers and Sons** © Turgenev, 1862

_BOYS' APARTMENT – A SHORT TIME LATER _

"OK, baby brother, spill!" Wyatt demanded as soon as they were back. "Tell me what you saw. And I want every detail!"

Chris sighed as he stood over the Book. "I saw Dad being kidnapped by the Source."

"That already happened. What else?" the elder boy said.

The half Elder tensed up. "It did?" he requested and Wyatt nodded. "Oh my god! It's going to happen again!"

"What does?" the Twice-Blessed asked confused. He saw how his little brother was frightened and more than that.

"Dad returned a short time later, but it wasn't him. It was Gideon. The man who killed me," Chris admitted, looking at Wyatt with an intense stare.

The blond couldn't believe his ears. His baby brother had been the sacrifice instead of him. Tears started to blur his vision and he felt being hugged by the brunette who said soothing words to him. "Chris, I'm sorry. So sorry. Why did you do that?" He cried even more, before his brain registered what Chris had revealed. "Wait, was Gideon not Dad's mentor?"

"He was and I didn't do it on purpose. You were, you are and you'll always be my brother. No matter what timeline we're in. Do you understand me?" Chris scowled a bit playfully.

The Twice-Blessed nodded, wiping his tears away. "Hey, who's the older brother now? I thought I was that, not you!" he laughed, but was still saddened. He simply respected, adored and loved his little brother even more.

"Boys, help me please!" They heard their father's voice. "I've managed to escape the Source. Help me please," the man pleaded. He fell to the floor, seriously injured.

Wyatt wanted to run over to heal his dad, but his baby brother grabbed his arm to hold him back. He gave his brother a questioning look and the younger boy just shook his head.

_'What is it?'_ he questioned telepathically.

_'It's Gideon, not Dad. Believe me,'_ Chris replied.

_'What are you still hiding?'_ Wyatt asked.

_'He's about to kill me, again.'_

Literally, the blond's jaw dropped. But he turned serious again a short moment later. "Dad, how did you escape?" he questioned the older man. "No offense, Dad, but you're old."

The man smirked as he glamoured back to his real self. "Good, very good. But I guess, it was not you who figured it out but Chris."

"Gideon," Chris whispered.

And Wyatt raised his forcefield, to protect both of them. The Elder only laughed.

* * *

_REVELATIONS_

"I see you still have it, Wyatt," Gideon said casually. "But I managed to break it before."

"We'll see about it," Wyatt retorted angrily. "Can I ask you something?" The Elder nodded. "Why did you kill Chris 23 years ago? He was an innocent, still is."

"It's simple, son. He stood in my way to get rid of you. You have too much power in you, still and now your brother follows you."

As he was about to ask what was the meaning of this, Chris spoke up, "I'm half Elder now. So you're interested in my powers as well."

"Clever boy. You surely take after your father. He didn't even want to tell me your powers as I asked."

"What did you do to him?" the younger boy requested. "I swear if you did anything to him."

Gideon only laughed. It seemed to amuse him to no end. "Boy, are you stupid! I managed to kill you before, Christopher. Why would I stop now?"

Wyatt's anger, fury and hate grew inside him. Till it broke out. "You bastard! How could you? If you do it again, I'll kill you. No matter the consequences!"

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Wyatt." Gideon locked his eyes with Wyatt's. "Sorry, boy, but you're in my way." With a wave of his hand he sent the blond away and created a protection field around himself and Chris.

"Chris, no!" Wyatt screamed. His fists connected with the field, to break through. "I can't lose you. Not again. Please Chris!" He cried now. "What shall I do?"

"Go to Dad! Save him. I'll give him a hell of fight, I swear! Go Wyatt!" Chris ordered, observing Gideon all time.

"We'll see about that, boy!" Gideon retorted and threw his energy bolts towards the brunette what the boy reflected easily.

"Go Wyatt!" Green eyes locked with blue ones and reluctantly the elder boy's orbs flew away.

"Finally, we're alone, Christopher!"

The Elder and half Elder stood opposite each other in a fighting stance. None of them would give up. That was clear.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

"Dad, dad, where are you?" Wyatt's orbs shouted as he reformed in the underworld. "Come on. Dad! Are you here?" he cried desperately.

"Hey witch!" Some demons came into view. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Well, I am!" the Twice-Blessed snapped back. "What'd you want?"

All demons' hands showed a fireball. "You!" With that they released their weapons what their target ducked and deflected without effort.

"You're in my way and I really don't have time for you," Wyatt spoke and shot out his firepulse what vanquished the demons immediately. "Dad!" he cried out again.

"Wyatt?" a voice asked. The blond came into view. "Wyatt, what are you doing here? Where's Chris?"

"In trouble, Dad," the blond responded. "He's fighting with Gideon!"

"What? Gideon?" Leo questioned in disbelief. "He'll kill him again. How could you leave him alone, Wyatt? You're the older brother!" He screamed now. He couldn't lose his youngest son, again.

"I really didn't have a choice. He begged me to leave and you know well enough how persuasive Chris can be!" Wyatt cried again. "Now that I saved you we can return to Chris!"

"I don't think so, boy." The Source revealed himself and trapped father and son in a black crystal cage. "Now we'll wait either for Gideon or Chris."

Both prisoned men didn't know what to say. Their thought were only with their baby boy and brother who would hopefully survive.

* * *

_ELDER VS. HALF ELDER_

"I see you still are as charming as before. Do you know about your other life, Christopher?" Gideon asked, pretending to get to know anything about the young boy.

"As a matter of fact I do. All of us. Dad taught and told us everything," Chris replied. Still furious how that man could have killed him while protecting his older brother's baby self.

"He really did? Well, I've talked to him and he was absolutely tight-lipped about your powers. Do you mind?"

Chris' answer was his telekinesis, being thrown at Gideon who crashed into the wall. "My dad's a good teacher and I love him."

The Elder smirked and sent another set of energy bolts towards the boy and once again Chris deflected them. This made Gideon only intensify his attack, so the brunette had to step back – slowly. It seemed the Elder was on the winning side and he showed it clearly. But then something happened he didn't expect. His eyes and face demonstrated it.

Now it was Chris' turn to smirk. "Tell me, you didn't forget my wiccan powers, did you? Well, surprise!" He sent out his own elder bolts with his telekinesis and a bit empathy. "Problems, my friend?"

Gideon looked at this bastard son of Leo in absolutely disgust. This second boy was just as powerful as Wyatt, yet in a different way. "Speechless Gideon?" he heard the younger boy mock him. With more hate and loathing for this boy the Elder sent electric bolts towards Chris.

It continued this way for both parties. The men were seriously injured, but none was able to give up. They fought with all they possess and ever so slowly it seemed that Chris won the upper hand over Gideon. The Elder wanted to flee but was stopped by an invisible forcefield.

"How did you do that?" the older man asked in disbelief. "It's just a power of all Elders!" This shouldn't be happen after all.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," Chris said, a bit smiling. Soon his nightmare would end. "And now it's time for you to say good-bye, Gideon!" The boy spat the name out. The Elder had killed him once, so now it was time for his revenge.

Helplessly the older man and Elder watched the younger boy intensifying his powers and was reduced to a pile of ash. The brunette let out a sigh of relief and looked stunned at his own result. Victory is better to say. To the boy's surprise his body started to heal himself.

Coming back to reality Chris noticed that his older brother hadn't come back from his mission to save their father. That could only mean both were being captured and apparently the Source was waiting for him. Catching his breath and thinking clearly the brunette directed his orbs to the Underworld, to free his father and brother.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

As his orbs reformed the young man was greeted with clapping hands but he ignored them. He had to concentrate on his father and brother and surely Chris found them prisoned in a black crystal cage.

"What happened? Where's the Source?" he asked them while trying to free them.

"Actually, Christopher, right behind you," the man-in-question answered him. The boy turned around afraid. "Bravo, son. You've managed to vanquish an Elder though yourself only half Elder. How did you win?"

"Let them go and we'll discuss this later. I must speak with my father," Chris demanded. He stood up straight facing this evil being without any fear, yet inside he was.

The Source searched in the young one's face for the truth and will. His lips formed a smile. "I agree, young Christopher. But be aware, both of you, I'll always be watching over you." Opening the cage he bowed his head and flamed out.

As his father and brother came running to him, hugging him he let them, but dismissed their questions with "Not here." And the three Halliwell-Wyatt men orbed back to the boys' flat.

* * *

_BOYS' APARTMENT _

Leo and Wyatt scrutinized the boy over and over, but found no injuries. Their curiousity grew and both decided to let Chris speak. It seemed he was in no mood.

"OK, son. How did you win? Were you injured?" Leo asked while Wyatt stepped closer to catch every word.

Chris grinned. "Let's say Elder and wiccan powers are great to combine. Gideon didn't expect this and he lost at the end." The father embraced his youngest tightly, gladly he'd survived. "Dad, why can I heal myself now?"

Both older men's jaws dropped. "You ... you can?" they requested in one voice and Chris nodded.

"How's this possible?"Wyatt asked their father who was lost in thoughts, it seemed.

"Elders do have this ability," Leo said in trance. "Your powers are growing, son. I guess you're becoming a full Elder."

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Wow, little brother. As powerful as myself," Wyatt said proudly. He hugged his brother again. Blue eyes locked with green ones and he saw a plea in them. "What is it?"

"I want to talk with Dad alone. It's just ... There are a lot of questions and Dad can only give me the answers," Chris pleaded. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Wyatt agreed. "I'll go and catch up with Mom. I'll tell her everything." The younger boy nodded. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

"Thank you, Wy." The older boy kissed him on his temples before orbing away. "Dad, can we talk?"

Leo turned to Chris and both father and son walked to the kitchen. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

_MANOR – CONSERVATORY_

Wyatt had captured his mother from his aunts with an apologetic smile to them. He let his mother scold him before the woman noticed his grinning face.

"Wyatt, what's with your brother and father? Are they okay?" Piper asked worried. Their absence made her uncomfortable. She wanted them back.

"Dad's safe. Chris rescued us and vanquished Gideon for good. His powers are growing and now they wanted to talk," the blond summed up. Still smiling about his baby brother and his powers.

"Gideon? He's back and vanquished? By Chris?" the mother requested again. She couldn't believe it. Her baby boy had certainly grown. "And now they're talking. It's long overdue."

Wyatt's face formed a frown, but Piper shook her head avoiding the questions – for now. The mother laid her head on her oldest's chest who kissed it. Both were doomed to wait for the other two. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

A longer one now but all will be found out in time. I have my reasons and a long run still. :)

**Replies are really appreciated!**


	12. Past & Present

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**12. Past & Present**

_BOYS' APARTMENT – FATHER & SON TALK_

"What is it, son? What shall I explain?" Leo asked, guiding his baby boy to the table.

"Well, why are my powers growing so late?" Chris questioned back. "I mean, Wyatt's were from the beginning, even before, you know. Is there anything wrong with me?"

"No Chris. Everything needs time. For me, it seems your body and soul waited for the other Chris' memories. To be whole, you know."

The brunette nodded. "And Wyatt's powers?"

The father sighed. "He's Twice-Blessed. And prophesied. I was grateful he protected your mother during her first pregnancy. And afraid when she was pregnant with you."

"I understand." Chris stated and looked at his dad, again. "Did you remember me when I first showed up in the past?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused.

The son rolled his eyes. "Remember my little time-travel adventure caused by Tempus?" His father nodded. "I had to reveal myself to everyone and all happened before my other self came back!"

"Oh," the old man said understanding. "No, I didn't remember you. Though you looked familiar, but I couldn't get it. Everything happened like it should."

"Dad, I'm sorry. For all I did. Valhalla, our sword fight, me beating you up and last but not least you had to watch me die. Caused by Gideon, your old mentor." Chris was sobbing now.

Leo reacted immediately. "Come to me, buddy. Let me dry your tears!" His youngest walked over to him and sat beside his father. The man wiped his son's tears away while speaking soothing words to his boy. "Shsh, Chris. I'm here. Let me do what I did since you were a baby."

"Dad," Chris protested.

"No, you listen to me! I told you before: You did what you thought was necessary. I'm neither mad nor angry. In fact, I'm proud of you. Very proud. You're everything any father could ask for! So, never question yourself again!" Leo stated and pointed the important things out.

"Dad," Chris began again. "I ..."

"I'm not finished yet, son." Leo interrupted his son. "As Gideon killed you I lost myself. As Wyatt brought your body home when he was set up I was lost again. Now as Gideon had been resurrected I feared for my baby boy again. I was so happy and relieved to hear you vanquished him! So what was it you wanted to ask?" Leo asked innocently.

The boy looked up to his father with an incredulous look. "I didn't want a speech, I wanted a fatherly advice. Your knowledge of being an Elder once."

"Sorry, I was too long a teacher, I guess. Kids are not easy to teach. Especially your own," the father summed up dreamingly what earned an elbow in his ribs. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know that, Dad. Can I ask my questions now? There are still some unanswered."

"Again sorry. Go on, buddy."

"Why can I heal myself? Don't say it's an ability of the Elders! If I remember correctly you couldn't heal yourself. As well as others Elders that I saw. So what'd you think?"

"Mhmmhh. Not easy. I guess it's a combination of one of your wiccan as well as Elder powers. I'd say Astral projection and healing."

"But healing is also a whitelighter power," Chris countered.

"You're half Elder. So there's more. Got it?"

"Got it, Dad. Hey, do you know I also have the power of premonition? Thanks to you, I think."

"Wait? Premonition? Like Phoebe?" His boy nodded. "I triggered it? Wow!"

"Before you were captured by the Source. I saw it. Like I saw it was Gideon who returned as you. He was about to kill me, again." Chris' voice had quietened during his talking.

"I know," Leo whispered. "He had the nerve to ask me what your powers are. He really was crazy."

"Totally," the boy agreed. He looked his father over. It seemed there was more. "Dad, what is it? You're still hiding something."

"I can't tell you that. It's about the day you were conceived." Chris' eyebrow raised in curiousity. "No, don't let me! Please Chris!"

"Dad, I'm old enough. I know about birds and beeds. You and Mom told us about it years ago." The boy reasoned.

Leo chuckled. This was so typical for his youngest. "Don't remind me. Okay, I take it you remember that a darklighter came into the house and we all had figured out he was after me." His son nodded. "Well, he was sent by Gideon. Or better he payed them to go after me."

"Wow. Never would have thought of that. And since when did he want to kill Wyatt? No offense, Dad. But he's creepy."

"I know. He told me after so many years that he was after Wyatt since he was born and was actually surprised as I told him you are my son."

"I thought the Elders are all knowing. Wait a sec. You said Gideon was behind this attack, then it was also his fault we were 'guests' in "Witch Wars" and tricked us with the mirror world."

"He was right. You are just like me. Smart, charming and all."

Chris only laid his head on his father's chest as the old man stroked through his hair. "We've been through so much. You and Mom. Wyatt. I think the rest and all what was in the past we should let Wyatt know as well. I take a guess he's working on Mom's nerves to get answers out of her. What'd you say?"

"I agree. But don't exclude yourself with the suffering. You lived practically in hell and yet you returned to the past to change it all for a better future. For your family. Your mother, brother and me. I don't want to hear it again from you, son. Understood?" Leo said calmly, but firmly.

"OK, let's orb!" Chris sat up, grabbed his father's arm and both dissolved in blue and white lights.

* * *

_MANOR – MOTHER & SON TALK _

After a while Wyatt had enough of waiting. He hated when anybody talked in riddles, especially his father and little brother. The boy was a master of this. "What do you mean with 'long overdue'? What are you talking about, Mom?"

Piper sighed. Somehow the mother couldn't avoid the truth and discussion any longer. "Remember Chris' little time-travel adventure?" Her eldest nodded. "And you also know he came to the past. To save you." She observed her son.

Understanding formed on the Twice-Blessed child's face. He definitely needed to talk with his family. All of them, because he still had questions what were still unanswered. As if on cue orbs reformed beside them what revealed the persons he wanted.

Piper immediately took the refuge with Leo who held her tightly and kissed her head. Chris on the other hand sat beside his big brother knowing what's bothering him. "Ready to talk?" the brunette asked no one in particular.

The three of them looked briefly at each other and the parents sat down again. Reluctantly the father took charge and asked his eldest son, "What is it you want to know, Wyatt?"

"How about one of you tell me the full story of Chris' life in the past? And I want every little detail!" he threatened smiling, but the reaction he saw was not pleasant. His family looked ashamed.

"There are some events I'd rather forget," said Piper and Leo in unison, surprising Wyatt.

Chris looked down, but was definitely embarrassed. To his misfortune this awoke Wyatt's curiousity even more. Also his parents' behavior. "Tell me now!" he pleaded.

Leo cleared his throat, but Piper shook her head and laid a hand on his upper arm. "Let me do it. You weren't present at the time." The old man nodded. "Listen, baby. You were just a few months old as the Titans were freed by demons. They attacked two whitelighters and were about to kill Paige as well. Then out of nowhere a young man showed up and rescued both of my little sisters."

"Wow. What's the name of the young man? Silly question. Chris?" the blond asked.

The brunette looked up. "Well, I didn't tell them I was a Halliwell, but shortened my name to Chris Perry."

The Twice-Blessed child's jaw dropped. "Silly little brother. Why did you do that?" But then he remembered something what Chris had told him weeks ago. "I saw you as a threat, but was the first one to trust you," he spoke out loud.

"You got it, big bro." Chris whispered.

"How do you know that?" Leo questioned stunned. "We've not even reached this part of the story."

"He revealed this secret some time ago, but you should cut your story. I already have a headache," the elder boy stated.

Piper smirked. "But you wanted every little detail, didn't you. So what now?"

"OK sorry. You won. Cliff note version, please. Dad's story first. I get this more interesting, don't you think? Then Mom." Looking at his mother he saw tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is okay." The mother wiped her tears away. "Go on, Leo!"

Leo's green eyes showed sorrow, regret and worry. Mostly regret. "In the chaos around the Titans I became an Elder in the process. Your mother was not pleased obviously. I thought it was better we separated for the time being. The mistake we both made is to hold Chris responsible for. Well, I spoke to him and then found myself in Valhalla with beautiful women and was made their fighting teacher."

Wyatt shot his little brother a look that clearly said, 'Are you nuts?' but kept quiet.

"Anyway," the man continued. "When I returned I fought with Chris and made him fight me. He was so frightened." Leo cried now and Chris walked to his dad, supporting him. "Thanks, son. I threatened the boy several times and over time I learned to trust him when I was suddenly forced to leave. Caused by Gideon I know now."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt requested. His mother and brother said nothing.

"That's too complicated, son." His eldest snorted in disbelief. "Phoebe called me back home where I found your mother in a spiderweb and I was told she was pregnant again. This baby would be Chris. In the other timeline I was a lousy father and your brother showed me this by beating me up. I decided to stay home and wanted your brother's forgiveness."

Chris cut in jokingly. "Hey dad, you forgot the best part. Sending us to the dinosaur era. It took a while before I forgave him. But in the end I did and then everything was fallen apart. Well, you know what happened."

Wyatt absently nodded. "By protecting me you were killed and Dad killed Gideon to save me while Mom had baby you."

"After Chris' death I swore to myself to not make the same mistakes again. I'd always be there for him. No matter what. You know the rest."

Wyatt accepted the story and turned expectantly to his mother. Once again he saw tears in her eyes. "Mom?" he asked shyly. "What's your part in this life?"

Piper sniffled a bit, wiped her tears away and looked to her youngest who gave her an encouraging smile. His way of support. "My story is similar to your father's. I was furious at Chris to make us goddesses and fight the Titans. And as your father had said I made him as well responsible for Leo becoming an Elder." She sobbed now, but Chris did the same like with his dad. He took her in his arms. Simply and his mother was grateful.

"Of Valhalla I don't remember much. But what I do is that your little brother sent us to a world created by our own desires and nearly was killed in the process. But Leo saved him in time."

Chris whispered in his brother's ear. "I taught them a lesson and they never found out." His elder brother looked at him incredulously before sighing.

Piper continued her story, not realising her sons' little fight. "Anyway, my biggest mistake was to throw him out after the Order kidnapped you. He had also told us you were evil in his time what we couldn't believe. You were just a baby."

Wyatt was in shock. In his brain he came to a realization. It was his fault Chris came back in time and was killed in the process. He never heard his mother's joke about dating other men.

"Even though you both didn't know how you were related you were not pleased about my new dating marathon. It was something you both had in common." She laughed now.

But the blond was in an emotional conflict. He couldn't believe all this. It was clear he should make sure his little brother stayed safe. For good. On his way he touched Chris before orbing away.

_CHRIS' PREMONITION_

_"Hello Wyatt. Welcome to your nightmare!" the Source said before taking over his victim. _

_"Let's pay your brother a visit!" He laughed and for Wyatt all went black. _

_END OF PREMONITION_

Chris was surrounded by his parents and knew what they wanted to know. He saw it in their looks. "Wyatt's in trouble with the Source."

Piper and Leo feared for their eldest. In his emotional state he was vulnerable and could easily forced into someone he never wanted to be anymore. The Source had many ressources in that case. All they could do was wait in the end. For the unspoken visit they knew would come.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

A longer one now but all will be found out in time. I have my reasons and a long run still. :)

**Replies are really appreciated!**


	13. 2nd Intermezzo: TwiceBlessed VS Source

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**13. Second Intermezzo: Twice-Blessed vs. the Source**

_UNDERWORLD_

Orbs lightened the dark caves and every demon knew it was a whitelighter. So they ran out and threw fireballs in their victim's way who was not in the mood.

The Twice-Blessed was internally eaten away. All his little brother's suffering was his fault. His way back in time and dying to save him. The demons that came unfortunately in his way were an easy prey. He vanquished them in a matter of a seconds. His anger and fury were blinding him.

The blond's vanquishing tour didn't go unnoticed by the master of all demons. His world was fallen apart – like his soul and known life.

* * *

_THE SOURCE'S LAIR_

"He's here. I can't believe it. He's here," the Source announced. "I've got a wonderful idea to break the younger boy."

The Seer was certainly confused. "Who's here? What are you talking about?"

"Wyatt is here. He's furious and angry. Now he knew what his little brother did for him in the past. All his suffering, torture. He's an easy prey for me."

"What will you do?" the woman asked.

"At first I think we'd discuss and then ... we shall see." The Source flamed out.

The Seer was left alone and looked in her sphere to be up-to-date.

* * *

_BACK TO WYATT_

After his anger and fury had lessened his body shook violently. The Twice-Blessed cried now. His tears blurred his vision and let him be vulnerable. "It's all my fault. My fault Chris suffered and was killed in the end. He's my little brother and I shall be the one who should protect him. Not Chris me." He sobbed now.

There was a flame in front of him. The blond looked up and saw the Source who greeted him, "Hello Wyatt. Welcome to your future!"

Blue eyes scrutinized the Source. "No, this is not my future. I'm good. Chris saved me in the past. I'm good." He repeated it for himself over and over again in his mind.

"But at what price? Your little brother died for you still. He did forgive you, but question yourself. Did you forgive yourself for your actions?"

Wyatt knew in reality he hadn't forgiven himself. The nightmare the Source had shown months ago was still present in his mind. It frightened him still.

The Source went on. "Did you know you requested his presence back in the old future? You tried to kill him so many times, yet he went back in time to save you. What do you say?"

The Twice-Blessed said nothing. All his values were lost and his believes as well. What could he do to make this right? It seemed nothing could.

The Source enjoyed his victory over the witch. He was so easy to catch. Much could happen from now on. Slowly he walked closer to his victim who was unprepared for that what will come next.

The blond felt alone. Totally alone. All what his enemy had said was true, so true. His little brother was strong when he was vulnerable and weak. A perfect target for every evil being who could raise him as his successor. On the surface it seemed Chris were the weak witch when in truth he was. He felt the Source coming closer, but was too weakened to fight any longer. Though deep inside he knew what'd happen and had to struggle. But what reason for? Chris was fine just without him. That he'd proven many times. Then it happened suddenly.

The Source smiled as he walked right into his victim's body and occupied immediately his thoughts as well as bodily functions.

* * *

_IN WYATT'S HEAD _

Blue and black eyes looked at each other where one set was filled with grief, the other showed victory. It had happened.

"What are you going to do? You got me," the Twice-Blessed stated weakly.

"You can know, of course. I'll pay your family a visit. As you. What'd you say how they react? I can feel you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"My family will know it's not me. Maybe already. What or better who will you attack?"

"Clever boy." The Source stated. "Your baby brother, naturally. Oh interesting. He's got the power of premonition. Wonderful. So they already knew. It's always better for my targets to know. So it's time." He saluted the witch.

The blond should do anything. His mind and soul protested strongly, but he wouldn't fight anymore. All was lost for him now.

"Sleep, boy. Sleep tight," he heard the Source soothingly say and obeyed. "When all is said and done you'll know."

The Source laughed maniacally and for Wyatt all went black.

* * *

_OUTSIDE_

The Source had won over the most powerful good witch in history. Though he admit he'd been vulnerable and already lost to his family. It was just for his own advantage.

The man knew this change in events was felt everywhere. Here in the Underworld as well as 'Up There'. By the Elders who would warn all others when he was out for just one being. Christopher Perry Halliwell.

With changing his mind it was also seen at his clothes. All black with shoulder-length blond curls. Wyatt's nightmare was now real.

The Twice-Blessed and the Source were now one person.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

I know short but I know what I'm doing and what I want with this story, so go with it!

**Replies are really appreciated!**


	14. Present and Future

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**14. Present & Future**

_STILL UNDERWORLD_

The Source, in his new body, walked to his cave to surprise his Seer. He had to admit Wyatt was well-trained and his strength of power was also fantastic. Now was his chance to change some things – to thin out his own ranks as well as a few Elders.

"Hey Seer," he greeted the woman. "How do you like my new look? It's pretty good actually, don't you think?" He smiled winningly.

The Seer turned around and had to blink a few times. "Master?" she questioned and the blond nodded. "Wow, you look really good."

"What do you think I should do now?" the Source asked. "His powers are so immense that I'm willed to kill somebody."

"Well," she cleared her throat. "There are some of your minions who don't like your style considering the Halliwell brothers. They're not pleased anymore – with you." The woman looked shyly up.

"Who exactly?" came the short reply of his.

"Some from all kind. These are rebels against your regime. What will you do?"

"Test my powers. After I've managed this I'll pay a visit to my old pals, the lovely Elders."

The Seer and the Source smirked. They would do all to get the Halliwells in discredit in front of the Elders. It was known anywhere that the almighty Elders were not fond of halfbreeds, especially in this powerful family. Here in form of Paige Matthews, Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry Halliwell as well as their cousins. They just needed a proof. And who was better suitable for this than the almighty Twice-Blessed witch.

And were they not already afraid of him?

The blond smirked as he orbed away to fry some of his minions.

* * *

_MANOR_

Piper and Leo waited anxiously for a further explanation of their youngest who seemed to be lost. They looked fearfully at each other.

"Chris, what's going on to happen to Wyatt?" Leo questioned.

Piper wrapped her arms around her baby boy. "Chris, baby, what's with Wyatt? We love him as much as you do. Tell us, please." She sat beside him and Leo did the same on the other side.

The brunette registered their voices and slowly came back to himself. He took a deep breath to calm down and started slowly, "Wyatt. He ran away. To the Underworld. To kill some demons. But then he was confronted with the Source. They talked and suddenly I lost him from my radar. I think he is possessed ..."

"Possessed?" the mother questioned in disbelief. "The Source. Oh my god!" Her hand went to her mouth. "Leo? What now?"

The father couldn't say anything. He also didn't know what to feel. His eldest was possessed by the Source and his youngest was traumatized. A look at him told Leo he seemed to know what lay in front of him. "Chris?" he quietly asked.

"Please Dad. Don't. I'll try to contact him – somehow. I'm sure he'll come back to the surface."

Both nodded. Piper cried silently while Leo had his arms around his youngest's shoulder. To encourage him and give him strength. All waited impatiently for a sign of Wyatt.

_

* * *

UNDERWORLD – ELSEWHERE _

Using the combined powers of the Twice-Blessed and his own the Source easily found the rebels. The man hid behind some walls to listen to their conversation.

"It's suicide to go against the brothers. Everytime they beat us and still the Source goes after them. This whole mission is ridiculous," a shapeshifter summed up looking to the others.

"You're right," a warlock agreed. "I can't understand why he's holding such a grudge against the Halliwells. Both our lives depend on each other. Good only exists through evil."

"Good speech." A darklighter stepped to them. "So what do we do now?"

"I'd say nothing," a mysterious voice answered. "It was your death sign after all."

All voices died down. Fearfully they looked at each other, because the demons had recognized the voice though sounded a bit different.

"What? Nothing more to say?" the voice continued. "Anyone anything to say? No, so you can die – now!" With that he hold his hands out and activated the deadliest weapon of his. The firepulse met the demons fully and vanquished them instantly.

Smirking the body to the voice stepped into the light and watched intensely at his hands. "Impressive. Really," he said. "As the Twice-Blessed Wyatt has enough powers. What'd you say?" The blond stiffened and the talk took place in another world.

* * *

_IN WYATT'S HEAD _

As the Source appeared again in front of him Wyatt looked up. He was defeated and felt the same way. Blue eyes had lost their normally shine. "Are you happy now, Source? You won over my body and thoughts. What are you going to do? Tell me!"

The Source smiled. "Ever so impatiently, Halliwell. My first step I already achieved. To kill some rebels of mine with your powers. Massive ones. I did all as you, your old evil self to be exact. At the end you'll be the one responsible for all this."

The blond looked up. Afraid. He scrutinized the man and felt more behind all this. Standing up he yelled, "You'll leave my family alone! Especially Chris. You understand me!"

"Wyatt, Wyatt. I want your family and above all your little brother. But now I'll have to pay a visit to some old friends, you know."

In his brain little wheels started rattling. Who were some old friends of his?, he thought and then suddenly it clicked. "The Elders," he whispered.

"Clever boy. You've always been seen as a threat to them. Remember Gideon? And as I have control over your body. You get it?"

He did really understand him. For the Elders the Halliwells represented all what they couldn't understand. Family. Had the Elders lost their human feeling and sense? It seemed so. But witches and whitelighters are humans or had been – with all the consequences.

"As you got it now I can continue my work." The Source saluted and flamed out.

Wyatt was left alone, again. Yet in his mind it started to work, to counter the Source and get control back over his own body. He owned this his little brother. More than once.

_

* * *

BACK TO THE SOURCE_

"Now that everything is cleared I can go one step further," the man explained.

Gathering all his strength and courage the man in his new body orbed 'Up There' to greet some old friends. It was time and long overdue. His laughter was heard still in the cave. It sounded evil.

_

* * *

MANOR_

Leo watched his wife and youngest with a sad smile what both returned shyly. In his brain it was working. If Chris was right what he was sure of, what would the Source do with his eldest's body and powers?

"Test them and point the way to the future," he spoke out loud, unaware to himself.

Piper was confused. "What are you talking about? You're making no sense." She looked at her baby to see what he'd say, but it seemed he'd agreed with his father.

"He is," Chris confirmed his father's theory. "The Source is in Wyatt's body and he'd find out what powers he has now. About pointing the way to the future: at first in the Underworld, but then?" It was a question for all.

However, where Piper was more lost father and son looked up simultaneously to the ceiling. Fear was seen in both sets of green eyes.

"Oh no," Chris said. "I'll have to go, to warn them."

"No way!" The mother reacted by holding her son back as she understood the way her men think. "What if he's already 'Up There'? You're half Elder and I don't want to lose you, again and again!"

"I agree with your mother," Leo interjected before his youngest could. "I'm sure you'll both meet one way or another at the end. You still are a threat to him. Don't forget that, son."

Looking at both his parents Chris reluctantly agreed but sulked a bit. Again, they waited for a sign of Wyatt who's the Twice-Blessed child, the most powerful being on Earth.

* * *

_UP THERE_

The Elders were chit-chatting. Or as whatever their clicking could be described. For once they were grateful they had left the Halliwells alone. Their offspring, Wyatt and Christopher, had proven themselves more than once. However, their talk was interrupted by a forming orbing cloud who was revealed as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. But there was something off.

"Hello guys! Missed me?" an indeed very familiar voice asked. "I'm using a very powerful host and you accept his way of transport. So, I'm here. Let's chat a bit before I'll vanquish you!"

"What do you want, Source?" an Elder named Gajus questioned. "You were supposed to be dead, yet you're back again. How do you do that and why are you using the Twice-Blessed child?"

"Only two questions? Well, firstly I'm always looking for the greatest power and now there are only Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell, the Twice-Blessed and half Elder. Secondly, he's allowed to come up here where we can talk. More questions?" With his last sentence he produced an energy ball on his hand what made some Elders step back.

"We're not afraid of you, Source!" Gajus said convinced but continued, "You changed Wyatt's look. We do know Wyatt is a good witch and good older brother to Christopher, but now you look like his evil self from the other timeline."

"Stating the obvious. Like always. I really love this look of Wyatt. So bad, cruel and merciless. Even to his own family, especially his little brother. He's my next stop. You think he's able to separate us?" His cold blue eyes questioned knowingly.

Gajus clenched his fists angrily. The Source was arrogant as always, but he now wore the face of an innocent witch. "I think he is. He's more powerful than you think."

"I noticed that already. But then again, I think I've got a big surprise for him."

"What?" Gajus wanted to know.

"That's my dirtly little secret," he snapped back. "But now back to why I came here. To kill you!"

With that energy balls and bolts were flying through the air. Normally, it'd be an unfair battle, but the Source was almighty now. So he managed to kill several Elders before orbing away suddenly.

The remaining Elders surprised that more. They immediately tried to warn the Halliwells but where blocked by a great force. Trying other ways but they were also blocked. Gajus sighed frustrated. He hoped the Halliwells could find the solution themselves.

_

* * *

MANOR_

Piper and Leo had to hold on their youngest who was whimpering in pain while having a little seizure. Both looked worried at each other. They knew what was happening 'Up There' or already had.

"What could have happened, Leo? What's Wyatt doing?" Piper asked quietly and afraid.

"Not Wyatt, the Source," Chris explained. Fully back to himself again. "The Source is doing all this. Not Wyatt. We should be prepared if he's coming to us."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, laying a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

But before Chris could answer orbs filled the air what revealed Wyatt, but not the good one. The younger boy was painfully reminded of his other life.

"Oh hi family! Missed me?" the blond greeted his shocked family.

"You're not really him, you're the Source!" Piper yelled suddenly. "Let go of my son!"

The man smirked. "You read my mind, Piper. But you can decide which one you want to have. This current evil version from the other timeline or that other one from this one. I'll leave you alone to consider all this, but please remember boys, I'll keep waiting for you or I'll return after a matter of time." The Source left and there stood two completely different Wyatts.

Chris slowly walked over to his older brothers. One he loved, one he hated yet still loved as well. His empathy kicked in. "OK, the Source is really gone. There are these two Wyatts who normally should be one person or not. I don't really know."

"Come on, Chris. You're the time-travel expert here. And who's he?" the good Wyatt complained. He really couldn't understand what was going on.

"Your evil self," his father answered. He was in shock about all this and seeing two different Wyatts was not really helping.

His eldest's jaw dropped, but then the good boy remembered Chris' stories about the other timeline and what he himself had experienced . By the Source. "Mom, are you okay?"

She barely nodded to confirm. She was speechless and just couldn't decide what to do.

But then someone made the decision for all. The evil version of Wyatt was majorly confused, but his face full of hatred was fixed on his little brother Christopher. The traitor in his world.

"Traitor!" he hissed and grabbed his little brother unexpectedly from the rest of the family before orbing both of them away.

Piper, Leo and good Wyatt didn't know what to say, what to do. What lay ahead of them was more painful than everything before.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

**Replies are really appreciated!**


	15. A biblical fratricidal war?

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**15. A biblical fratricidal war?**

_THE MODERN CAIN & ABEL_

As both young men rematerialized they were on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. But before Chris could speak he was thrown at the topbeam, held by magical chains and trapped in Wyatt's forcefield – with no way out.

"I thought you hated heights?" Chris asked with a heavy sarcasm. "Why are we here?"

"It doesn't matter. I have you now, traitor." Evil Wyatt slowly made a fist, choking his little brother but let it go a moment later. "You betrayed me by going to the past. I think you forgot that all I did was for you!"

Chris shook his head sadly. "But you betrayed our heritage. Since a long time the Halliwell name stood for good, but you turned and made a museum out of our home!" The younger boy was yelling at least.

"You don't understand me at all, Chris. Good and evil are just categories for the stupid Elders, but I'm beyond that." Wyatt looked up. His cold blue eyes were pleading. "Power is everything that matters. You know that already, little brother."

Despite the situation he was in the brunette smiled a bit. "I want to understand you. Really," the green eyes locked shortly with the blue ones of his older brother. "But you didn't and don't make it easy for me. You seemed to forget you are my big brother, my idol who I adored all my life. After mom died you suddenly changed and I lost you."

The blond dictator was speechless. He knew all too well how his little brother ticked. "I know," he whispered. "But still you are a traitor to my regime and the leader of the resistance. So let the fun begin!" He smirked evilly.

Chris knew immediately that this was not good at all. He tried to hide his growing fear – unsuccessfully. This torture lesson would be painful for him, but he hoped against all hope his good brother would come to save him. The other Wyatt was the only one who'd be able to break through his own forcefield. Then all he felt was pain, unbearable pain cursing through his body.

"Chris, that hurts me more than you think," Wyatt spoke while torturing his brother with his powers. "You are my little brother, my best friend."

The younger boy replied stuttering. "Then stop this! Normally you should protect me, not torture me."

Wyatt only intensified his attack, regardless of what his brother had said. The man in front of him was nothing more than an enemy, yet also had been his best companion for a long time. "I'm sorry, little brother, but you left me no other choice." He sent a last wave of his weapon to his brother who screamed and then he was satisfied.

For Chris, however, everything went black.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

Good Wyatt had a few problems to understand all this. It had happened all too fast, but he knew his little brother was in pain. He still could sense him, but it was fainting. Bit by bit, but before he could do anything he had to understand it.

"OK dad, tell me again, why are there two versions of me and why was Chris captured by him?" he questioned his father.

Leo sighed. They wasted precious time to save his baby boy. "Okay, listen. The Source possessed you and vanquished some of his minions as well as some Elders. He made you your evil self, but when he came to us the man created two of you so we should decide which one we want to live with."

Wyatt nodded and looked to his mother. "Mom, are you alright? I promise Chris'll come back." He hugged her to reassure the woman.

"I'm fine. I know he'll come back. He's a fighter and strong. Stubborn as well," she said sniffling a bit. "Why does evil Wyatt have Chris now? It makes no sense to me." She cried a bit and looked hopefully at her husband.

"I want to know the same. You owe us this explanation, Dad. After all you're all knowing," the eldest boy smirked. "Aside from Chris you're the only one who understands all this. I need to know everything if I want to save him from myself." That sounded weird, even for him.

Again the father sighed. He sat down and gestured to his wife and son to do the same. "The evil version of Wyatt sees Chris as a threat, because he led the resistance against him in the other timeline. I think he wants to kill him for everything he did. In the past and all."

The mother sobbed. "It's so unfair to my baby boy. He'd suffered long enough and one too many time. It's not fair."

"I know, Piper. I know."

"Why do I want to kill him?" Wyatt asked confused. "I'm his big brother. I should protect him, even if I saw him as a threat to me. I don't understand any of this."

"You know Chris was very secretive back in the past," Leo said and his son nodded. "If we had a question he'd answer 'Future consequences'. Only bit by bit he opened up, but what was in the future was his major secret. We don't know how it was there."

Wyatt looked sheepishly at his parents. "I think I know a bit, because of my nightmare. He was frightened and still is. I'll have to save him. That I owe him. No matter what it costs."

Piper and Leo exchanged worried gazes. They had to save Chris but at the cost of Wyatt's life? Fate has strange ways to show itself, but now Wyatt owes his life twice to Chris. One way or another he has to pay it back to his little brother.

"Can you sense him?" the mother asked afraid. "Is there any chance for you?"

Leo looked hopefully at his eldest as well.

"Yeah, I can sense him, but it's faint somehow. I guess evil Wyatt is blocking me and our brotherly bond is still working. He'd tortured my little brother already and his pain makes me cry."

"I take a guess you want to go now," Leo stated, knowing his son too well.

The blond nodded and his parents gave him their permission, so he orbed away.

The parents were damned to wait for their sons, again. Sometimes they hated their retirement.

* * *

_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Chris came back to consciousness and had to recall why he hung here. With some effort he opened his green eyes and saw his older brother sitting in front of him with crossed legs. His blue eyes were observing him what annoyed him still.

"How are you, little brother?" the taller man asked concerned. "Need something?"

The younger man was a bit confused at the concerned tone. "What are you doing, Wyatt?" His mouth was too dry to continue to speak.

"Protecting you. What you asked me to do after all, remember?" He looked up to him and slowly stood up. "You are hard to break, you know that. You are just as stubborn as Mom."

"Let me go. I'm thirsty and I know all what you said. Now I need water." His older brother conjured a bottle of water and gave the boy to drink by holding it. "Thanks. What are you waiting for?"

"My other version. I know he'll come to free you. After all you're his little brother as well. He comes soon. I can feel it, but now he's observing us. Does he know about me?" the blond asked.

"Only bits and pieces. It's not fair to him to burden him with it. He's all I wanted you to be after we lost Mom." Chris snapped as an answer. Slowly he was frustrated and didn't want to argue anymore.

"Watch your tongue, little brother. You are still on the loosing side of life. Don't forget that!" The evil Twice-Blessed came closer to his victim and grabbed him by his throat. "I'll always be stronger than you." He increased the pressure on the boy's throat.

The half Elder searched desperately for his big brother's face. "You forget one little detail, Wyatt." Blue cold eyes locked with his own green ones. "I made Dad an Elder by going to the past, so we're equal in powers."

"Never," the elder boy snapped. "I'm Twice-Blessed, you're just an ordinary witch. I'm sorry." Taking his hands away he walked back and started to make a fist with one and choked the younger man. Then everything happened so fast to comprehend.

Good Wyatt had orbed, freed Chris, made him sleep and shoved his evil version telekinatically away from his little brother. To his own protection the blond put him in a forcefield, unbreakable. Then he turned around and faced himself.

"Wow, I'm impressed. We're certainly equal," evil Wyatt said. "Ready to fight?"

"Always. If only I had a glimpse of the other timeline I'm full aware of what you did to Chris. I promise you're gonna pay for all and everything my little brother had to suffer before." Wyatt's fists were ready to fight and his face showed it as well.

Evil Wyatt smirked. "Could be interesting. A fight with yourself. Who would be the winner?" His sarcasm showed through and he laughed.

Both sets of blue eyes locked and the bodies went into a fighting stance.

* * *

_GOOD & EVIL VS. POWER_

Wanting to fight both Wyatts danced around each other. They wanted to know the powers and strategy each was using for his battle, but realized they were the same. With a power boost of both of them the young men landed on their butts.

"This is useless," evil Wyatt spoke through gritted teeth. "We're equal and also are thinking the same way. What do you say?"

The other boy agreed. "I'm with you. But please leave Chris out of this. It's just between us. In fact we both owe him so much, I think. I owe him my life – twice."

"What do you mean? Why should I owe Chris anything? He betrayed me and all I did was only for him." Evil Wyatt faced his other self and his little brother who slept still. He was hurt.

"I understand. I really do. I'd do anything for him as well. But what you don't know is that ... he died in the past. To save you, to save me."

"Why do you say 'he died'? He's alive, yet I feel something is different in him," the blond dictator said confused. He looked once again at Chris.

"You know that he went to the past." The evil boy nodded. "Well, after some struggles Dad's mentor Gideon killed your version of Chris, but his memories came to mine."

The evil version couldn't believe it. It was not true. "You're lying. Never did he die! That's not true. I should have followed him." He was crying now. "I lost everybody. Starting with Mom, then the aunts, uncles, cousins and now my little brother." Sobs wracked his body.

"Wait," good Wyatt interrupted. "Did you just say Mom died?" The other boy nodded again. "Wow, he really changed a lot by going to the past. Mom never died, Dad was there anytime we needed him and all other people are alive, too."

The blond dictator smiled a bit. "What are we going to do? We're the same and equal in powers. We both would do anything for Chris, our little brother." The other Wyatt smiled as well. "Deep down I know I no longer exist, only through the Source. What shall I do?"

"Give me your memories, so I'm able to help Chris better. You said it before. We're both the same."

Both sets of blue eyes locked and evil Wyatt slowly vanished as he gave up his memories which wandered to the good Wyatt. Unnoticed the Source returned and saw that his plan was failing. With an unconscious Chris and a Wyatt who just sorted out his new memories stood still in front of Chris, to protect him.

As a fireball met his way Wyatt realized the danger he was in. "Source, you're back. What do you want?"

"Your death. As long as your brother always slipped away you're now about to die." The Source sent a massive fireball towards the witch who couldn't get out of the way and was hit full force with it. "I'm so sorry, Wyatt," the man spoke honeysweet. "I feel sorry for your family. Piper. Leo who had already lost a child once. And your little brother who loves you really. Good bye, Twice-Blessed!" With that said the evil being flamed out and left the two brothers alone.

Wyatt's breathing was getting difficult. He definitely needed the help of his little brother, so he deactivated his forcefield around him and tried to wake him. "Chris, wake up! I need your help." He coughed loudly what awoke the half Elder.

Coughing was the first thing the brunette heard. "Wyatt?" he asked slowly. As he looked up and saw his big brother bleeding he sprang into action. "Wyatt! What happened? Where's the evil version?"

"Everything is okay by now. He's gone, but gave me his memories to help you." He had to stop talking for a minute. "The Source ... came back ... and hurt me."

"I'll heal you. Don't die on me, Wyatt!" Chris pleaded through his tears what were falling down his cheeks. Sobs wracked his body as he shakily stretched out his hands over the wound and was in shock that nothing happened. "No Wyatt, stay with me!" The younger boy felt so helpless, useless.

"Shsh Chris. I owe you my life. Twice. It's a payback. Let me go!" the older boy spoke rather conscious and coherent when suddenly he felt so weak. "I'm sorry, little brother. I love you."

"I love you, too, big brother. You don't owe me anything. We're brothers. No matter what!" Chris spoke firmly. Yet he saw that Wyatt was lost to him. "Don't die!"

Green and blue eyes locked for a last time as all of a sudden Wyatt's body went limp and Chris' crying intensified. He'd lost another person he loved. His big brother.

Gently he laid himself on the upper body of his idol and cried endlessly. His instincts told Chris to orb home, to his parents where he has to explain why Wyatt had died. He didn't want to, but it was necessary. His orbs engulfed his and Wyatt's body and both were transported home.

* * *

_MANOR_

Piper and Leo looked incredulously as orbs filled their living room. They revealed a helplessly crying Chris and a ... dead Wyatt. Immediately both parents were on their knees and cried. They had broken down, just like Chris. It couldn't have ended this way, could it?

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

I know I like the torture and the killing around but hey, therefore it's fanfic! ;)

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	16. Saving Wyatt

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**16. Saving Wyatt ...**

_STILL MANOR_

Piper slowly crawled over to her sons. She couldn't believe it. How many times did the mother have to lose her children before the future was saved? Tears were falling down her cheeks. Last time it had been her youngest, now her eldest. Instinctively the woman laid her head on her son's chest and cried. Cried until her body gave out no more water anymore. The eldest Charmed One didn't notice what was happening around her. She was lost in grief.

Leo mourned as well, but then something in his head clicked and the man knew he had to act quickly. He crawled over to his boys as well but focused on his youngest who was only able to help him right now. With some effort the father managed to separate the boy from his older brother and let him continue cry on his chest. "It's okay, Chris. Everything is going to be fine, again. I promise," he said soothingly to the brunette.

"How do you know that, Dad?" Chris hiccuped. "I feel so lost without him."

"I do know. Firstly, because I'm older and wiser than you." His youngest smirked slightly. "Secondly, when you were dead some time ago Wyatt was able to save you. Now you can do the same for him, but you'll have to concentrate on your brotherly bond."

Green eyes looked up to the matching ones of his father with new hope. "Do you believe that? Did it really work?"

Leo smiled a bit. He knew he had to be strong – for his family. Encouragingly he said, "It did and yes, I believe that. And I'm sure you can do that. You've been through a lot more worse than this."

Chris smiled as well, again. "If you do then I can do, too. OK Dad, you won. I'll do anything to bring Wyatt back."

"Thanks son. Now let me take care of your mother. You got your task!" He turned to his wife and took her in a soothing embrace. "Piper, I swear he'll come back. Our sons are strong together. Their bond can endure that. You'll have to believe that!" With that being said the man kissed the woman on her temples.

Piper looked up hopefully. She saw Leo's eyes sparkling and both watched their youngest sitting cross-legged and deep in concentration on his task. To find his brother and complete their family. "Are you sure?" she whispered quietly and wiped her tears away. "Why would Wyatt need to be dead? Is there anything big going on?"

"I don't know, honey. But Wyatt was certain that he owes Chris his life – twice. So one's already returned."

Both mother and father looked at their son whose whole body was stiff as a poker when suddenly he turned expanctantly to them. But whatever the boy wanted to say was stopped by a flaming in in their house who turned out to be the Source.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD – 10 MINUTES EARLIER_

The Seer watched patiently how her master paced through the cave. She knew he must be planning something extraordinnaire. "Master, you killed the Twice-Blessed. You should be proud."

"I know, but the Halliwells are famous for spontaneous wonders. My gut feeling tells me something is going to happen to Wyatt. Something big and good."

"What makes you say that? Is there more behind your pacings?" she asked.

"I told you my gut feeling spoke to me and I want you to make a potion for young Christopher. He surely is devastated over the loss of his elder brother." The Source started pacing again. "I want you to make it fast. Real fast!"

"What purpose for?" the Seer asked, already making the potion with the basic ingredients.

"To make someone dead, yet alive. It should be dreadful for Piper and Leo. Losing both children."

"I see," the woman said and added the remaining ingredients to the already bubbling potion bowl. It made the potion go 'puff' and she filled the substance in a vial before giving it over to her master.

The man evilly grinned and flamed out.

* * *

_IN THE AFTERLIFE – AT THE SAME TIME_

Wyatt woke up and found himself in a wonderful place. His eyes wandered around and landed on two women he knew. "Grams? Grandma? Why am I here?"

"Wyatt! What happened?" Penny asked concerned. "Why are you here?"

"Maybe it's his payback thing for Chris. You know how he felt about it, Mom!" Patty spoke calmly to calm her mother down.

"Oh yeah. I remember. His greater task and new power," Penny confirmed, oblivious of anything around her.

"Mom!" her daughter yelled.

The blond's gaze moved between the two women, certainly confused. He couldn't understand anything. Yet. So he asked, "What are you two talking about? Is there more behind this?"

Mother and daughter looked at each other before the younger woman walked away to let the matriarch handle this. She was better at this than anyone. Plus she loved the boys of Piper.

"Listen Wyatt," the elderly woman started. "We know about your guilt you feel that Chris saved your life twice. One you have already returned, but your family is in danger now. As we speak."

"What!" he yelled. "I'll have to go back!" He turned around and walked away when the Twice-Blessed suddenly realized he didn't know how. "Grams? What's going on?"

The matriarch sighed. She knew she had to tell him, so that he'll be prepared – to fight for his loved ones' lives. "Listen, my boy. You'll be given a new power – in a short time, better soon. It's to save Chris' life."

"Why? Is the Source going to hurt Chris? How?" asked the young man fearfully. "Oh, he's going to pay for that!" He made a fist to confirm his decision.

Penny smiled. Despite the situation. The bond between the two Halliwell brothers was strong. Stronger than anything else. "It's nearly time, Wyatt. You'll have to return to your family."

"Can you tell me my new power at least?" the blond asked shyly. He used his puppy dog eyes on her. This was one thing both young men had in common.

Penny melted under this look. "It's to resuscitate someone who's dead. It's just called resuscitation. You'll have to hurry up, son."

"Thanks Grams. You won't lose anybody of your family. You'll be proud of me and Chris!" he said before ghostly orbing away.

"I'm already proud of you boys," Penny said before going back to join her daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

_MANOR – BEFORE _

Leo, Piper and Chris faced the Source angrily. The boy used his powers to protect his parents and to attack the evil being. So far in vain.

"Little Christopher, you are no match for me without your elder brother. But for now I want to be alone with you," the man said and waved his hands at the parents.

Promptly both fell on the floor sleeping. Chris checked them to ensure himself they were alright. The half Elder sighed relieved that his parents were indeed only sleeping. "What do you want? My brother's dead, so you won over us."

"I don't think so, boy. Your Halliwells are known for wonder. In any way. Therefore I let a potion prepare, extra for you, son."

"Should I be touched?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm really not. So I'm an easy victim for you." Chris had lost his sense for fight, no matter what his father had said earlier.

The Source smiled and threw the potion at his victim who fell to the floor and couldn't move anymore. Right at that moment a ghost orbed in and looked incredulously at his family and the Source.

"What did you do?" he yelled.

"Oh Wyatt, welcome back! Well, your parents are only sleeping and your brother was hit by a potion made by my Seer and is feeling like a living statue right now," the Source explained.

Wyatt clenched his fists angrily. "Bastard! You'll pay for that, I swear. But at first ..."

"You are fighting with me, again. Are you sure you could win now? I defeated you last time, boy!" The Source smirked.

"We'll see about it!" the blond retorted and fought like never before. His family's lives depended only on him, especially the one of his baby brother.

Both men were equal in their powers. So much was obvious, but the Twice-Blessed had to protect his family for flying energy and fireballs so that he instinctively stepped closer to them and activated his forcefield. He didn't notice he was right in front of his little brother and touched slightly the stiffen body what gave him a power boost.

"Damn Halliwells!" the Source cursed, slightly wounded. With a fury expression he flamed out and lifted up the sleep of the parents.

Piper and Leo woke up and saw their eldest, fully recovered, bent over their youngest who seemed to be unconscious and not reacting to any attempts to bring him back to life. Immediately they ran over to help their sons.

"Wyatt, what happened? Where's the Source?" Leo asked while using his medical knowledge to revive the brunette but with no success. His wife was rather speechless and let everything happen with no comment at all.

"As Grams told me I've been given a new power but I don't know how to find the trigger. The Source is gone, slightly injured and not pleased with the result," Wyatt answered and looked a bit concerned at his mother.

Piper silently whispered to her baby boy, "Chris, come back to us. Wyatt already is. Please!" Tears ran down her cheeks and she looked hopefully to the other men in her life.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

As her master returned the Seer unconsciously stepped out of the way, because not a second later fireballs flew through the cave and destroyed everything that was in there. After ten minutes or so the cave sounded out in silence and slowly the woman came back and looked in fear around. "I take it didn't go the way you wanted," she stated and swallowed hard as her master sent her an angry stare. "I'm sorry."

"Wyatt returned and seemed to be stronger than before, but Chris is still unconscious I'm sure of. I think the Twice-Blessed just received a new power," the Source replied angrily.

"What's your decision now concerning the boys? I mean there'll be a final battle between you two. When will it be?" the Seer asked and scrutinized the man.

He looked at her. "I'll give them time. I need it to recover and the boys do too. I'll want them both and I'll get what I want. That's a promise and I'll intend to hold it." The Source stared at the Seer. "Leave now!"

The woman bowed her head and left her master alone. The Source had to leak his wounds.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

"Wait! A new power? And you need to find the trigger?" Leo requested and his son nodded. "Well, then hurry up!" He took his wife in an embrace and added, "What's your new power?"

"It's called resuscitation and now I need to concentrate!" Wyatt spoke firmly and returned to his task. Again nothing seemed to work, but then he remembered how a mortal had to revive an injured person. He moved his hands over Chris' mouth and heart and used his love to reanimate his baby brother.

Three pairs of eyes looked at Chris' body and waited impatiently for a result. Then, out of nowhere, the brunette inhaled sharply and jerked up in a sitting position and was met with six arms around him.

The half Elder noticed his elder brother beside him. "Wyatt, you're back! Thank god! I thought I'd lost you for good!" He cried now and felt his brother's arms around him.

"I give that right back at you, bro." He took Chris' head in his hands. "Hey, I'm here now. Back forever. Let it go!" And his baby brother's body shook violently and Wyatt just held him. Speaking soothing words to him. They were only brothers now.

Piper and Leo kissed each other long and lovingly. They just watched their sons and smiled.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

I know I like the torture and the killing around but hey, therefore it's fanfic! ;)

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	17. saves the future

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Just working on some autographs of Wes and Drew. :D

**

* * *

**

**17. . . . saves the future**

_BOYS' APARTMENT – ONE MONTH LATER_

Wyatt and Chris had stayed with their parents for one week longer, because all needed time to comprehend. They had discussed the long suppressed topics concerning the other timeline and many tears had streamed down their cheeks. The younger boy had been more open now, because his older brother did truly understand him and confirmed many things. The boys had often smiled at each other what had sprung over to Piper and Leo as well. Their brotherly bond was now stronger than ever before.

One day later the boys had returned to their own apartment what they had abonded for a short time. It looked like that already, so they had cleaned it before going back to their normal routine. Chris was back at university and was greeted cheerfully by his other students but with incredulous looks from his teachers. It was if he'd never been away. Wyatt had taken over P3 some years ago and it was still a good-going nightclub but during the day he didn't know what to do with himself.

On an usual day where the older boy was up earlier as always and waited for his younger brother to appear when suddenly a ringing sounded in his head. It was so annoying. He saw a movement at the door and saw his baby brother with the same expression on his face.

"Hey sleepyhead. How you doing?" Wyatt asked. "You hear the same as me in your head, eh?"

Chris growled – loudly. "Yeah. It didn't let me sleep any longer. You know what it is?"

"Maybe," the blond said. "If I remember Dad correctly it comes from the Elders. It's an alarm or something. We should go to them."

"I'm busy. Don't they know that!" the brunette responded frustrated but a moment later he gave in. "OK, let's go. I wanna know what they want from us."

"Probably nothing special, but if we don't go we'll never find out."

Chris nodded and both young men initiated the orb directing them 'Up There'. As they rematerialized the brothers were greeted with grinning faces. This confused them even more.

* * *

_UP THERE_

"Hi Wyatt, Chris. So nice you could come," Kevin greeted them. "Why are you here?" In reality he did know why, but it was his secret.

"You don't know, do you?" Chris questioned incredulously. "That's so typical for you Elders! You don't have any information at all!"

Wyatt laughed a bit. "Tell us, Kevin! Why do you want us here?"

Gajus appeared and dismissed all what Kevin wanted to say. "You are here to have charges. We thought it was about time now. You both had proven yourself so many times, so we decided to do it now!"

"So what you say? You have also reached a very responsible age now," Kevin continued and looked at the Halliwell boys.

However, the boys looked briefly at each other. But the younger male had another way of thinking. "Oh, and that doesn't have an ulterior motive, does it? Who gave you the order?"

The older male agreed. "Dad wasn't here to tell you we should have girlfriends, was he? Why should we have suddenly charges?"

Kevin and Gajus looked rather nervously at each other. "What do you mean?" the younger Elder asked. "There's nothing behind this!"

"You are Elders. Pacifists. So you're not allowed to lie anyway." Wyatt spoke. "Shall I use my powers to make you speak?"

"He can do that, you know," Chris agreed. "Right now he has also the memories of his other self."

The older Elder gave in and fingered his collar with his forefinger nervously. "OK, your father came to us. Leo figured it was high time for his sons to become real whitelighters. We know you are also witches, so therefore you'll have to learn to split up between all your duties."

"Great. No pressure there," Chris answered sarcastically. "As if I don't have enough to do already! Really! When do we meet them and how?" His older brother nodded.

"They're just young witches who activated their powers a short time ago. Now they need guidance and we thought who could be better than whitelighters born as witches." Gajus looked at the brothers hopefully.

"Correction," Wyatt complained. "My brother is half Elder. He's more sensitive in these cases. No need for me."

"Au contraire Wyatt," Kevin disagreed. "You're older than Christopher and you do know how to take care of anyone. Your little brother should learn that, too."

Both boys growled a bit frustrated at that comment. Simultaneously. They should have known their family and the Elders. So they agreed to the plan the Elders gave them and orbed to their apartment. And waited for a sign.

* * *

_BOYS' APARTMENT_

"I can't believe that," Chris lashed out as soon as they were back. "How could he do that us? We're his sons!" He heard his older brother snicker. "That's not funny, Wy! If I don't have enough to do already."

Wyatt sighed. "Don't you think you exaggerate, Chris. Think about please how old Dad is, really is. Of course he does want to have grandchildren. For a long time now."

"Thanks Dad!" the young brunette answered sarcastically. "Anyway, I'll have to go back to university and visit some courses. Otherwise I'd be taken off the register. I'll go then." As the last words escaped his mouth the speaker turned and went away.

"Hey, do we have anything to eat?" the blond shouted afterwards. "What shall I do?"

"Be a man and do it yourself!" Chris shouted back. "What are you doing now, Wy? Cliff note version, please!"

"Looking for an accountant since you're out of question. I need help with that," Wyatt countered. "Go before you are too late!"

"Bye big brother!" And the half Elder ran to his place at university as fast as he could. He might be the best student ever, but he had to work for it as well. In his rush there were some collisions with other students, but he made it in time.

At the same time the Twice-Blessed had gone to his club, P3, once his mother's club, to interview some applicants for a desperately needed help here. Most of them were femals, of course. This could be fun and he looked forward mischievously to these talks.

* * *

_AT UNIVERSITY_

Chris was bored, though the lesson was interesting. He wanted to be a doctor like his dad, his idol. His gaze wandered lazily around and over his other students and stopped at a young woman who gave him little signs what made him smile. The young male gestured back and the woman snickered a bit.

This got the attention of the others who couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. All looked at them with knowing faces and laughed what embarrassed both 'lovebirds' even more.

A short time later everything was back to normal and Chris watched the girl one more time when he heard a ringing in his head, again. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, barely above a whisper. However, his brain slowly returned to the lesson and its contents.

"Okay, people. Time's over," Mr Lennard finished his lesson. "I want you to do your research, because in two weeks there'll be a test concerning all what we spoke about until now. Got it?"

All groaned simultaneously, but nodded. They made their way to the exit and as Chris was earlier out than the girl he waited for her and grabbed her arm while stepping through.

"We need to talk," he hissed a bit harshly. "In private. It's about who we are. Do you know a place where it's quiet for us?"

She nodded. "Follow me. What about rumors?"

"It's not important right now. Let them talk and we'll go. You lead!"

She grabbed his hand and started to run through the crowd with him close behind. Instantly the rumors began, but they ignored them. She found the room she wanted, let him in and locked the room smiling. The other students bawled loudly before disappearing.

In the room the girl looked the boy over and soon was lost in his green depths. "What do you want to talk about? Is it so strange to not speak about it in front of mortals?"

He nodded. "See, you're a witch and I'm your whitelighter from now on. Actually, I'm a witch, too. Mind telling me your name?"

"Sure. If you tell me yours as well." The brunette nodded. "My name's Catherine. Cat or Cathy for short. You're right I was born a witch from the Whitman family."

"It sounds so ordinary," Chris stated out. "Anyway, I'm Chris Halliwell and I guide you. You can ask me anything you want about witchcraft and all. Is there something?"

"Are you a single?" Cathy blurted out. "With your look you have a surely many girlfriends, don't you?"

Chris swallowed hard but shook his head, denying her last question. "Just call my name if you're in trouble with demons and other creatures. Understood?"

She nodded. For her the young man was the love of her life and Cathy could lose herself every time she looked into his green eyes. Obviously they completed each other perfectly. "I can't wait to see you again, Chris," she whispered.

"Hey, we're at the same university. Of course, we'll see each other anytime," Chris said smiling at her. He seemed to feel the same for her like she for him.

"Bye Chris." She reached up and kissed his cheek before leaving the room grinning.

In shock the half Elder touched his cheek absently and smiled. With it still on his face he walked out of the room and went to his next lesson. The rest of his day Chris spent like in trance what didn't go unnoticed by the others. They snickered around him but he didn't even notice it. He had fallen in love head over heels for Catherine.

The younger male of two needed to speak urgently either with his father or with his big brother who had at least a bit experience with this. He waited for his big brother and soon it was getting dark, so he fell asleep on the table. Little did he know that what had happened to him was happening to Wyatt as well.

* * *

_P3 – DAYTIME & EVENING_

Wyatt sighed. Sitting at the table with his head on his hands his gaze wandered over the leftover of applications. Were only five left; the rest he had dismissed, because they were too old for this kind of job. However, his eyes seemed to be glued on the application of Stephanie Whitman. Then he heard a ringing in his head. 'Wonderful', he thought dryly.

"Hey, you've been thinking of me," a voice broke in. There stood in flesh Stephanie Whitman. At his curious look she added, "I can read minds, you know."

"Okay, then you know who I am to you, Stephanie," Wyatt emphasized, taking charge. "By the way, my name's Wyatt Halliwell."

"The Twice-Blessed child, I know." Stephanie looked into his blue eyes intensely. "My sister called me before and she told me her whitelighter is Chris Halliwell. He isn't really your brother, is he?"

"How much Halliwell brothers have you known?" He chuckled amused. The woman was funny and certainly the kind he liked, but his brain warned him to be careful. "You see we Halliwells are known anywhere."

She shook her head and slowly walked closer to him. "Do you think it's a coincidence that the Elders managed to give young witches like my sister and me whitelighters who are brothers?" Stephanie had nearly reached the young man when he involuntarily made a step back.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt apologized. "Last time I was in love I was tricked by a demoness and lost my brother in the process."

"I understand," she said. "I'll give you time to think about all. So do I have the job now?"

"You do. Welcome Stephanie! To P3!" Wyatt held his hand out.

"Thanks Wyatt." She did the same gesture and was surprised as the Twice-Blessed suddenly and on impulse kissed her briefly.

Both looked at each other smiling and entwined their fingers. He kissed her temples while she did it on his cheek. Together they opened the club.

Later, at night, the older male of two returned to his apartment, only to find his baby brother sleeping on the table. Smiling he took the boy and put him into his bed. A while later the blond was in his bed as well and both slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

_BOYS' APARTMENT – THE NEXT DAY_

Opening his green eyes groggily Chris noticed he was in bed and saw his big brother sleeping in his own bed. However, his thoughts were drawn to Cathy and that made him smile. The young man stood up and walked to the kitchen, making breakfast for the two of them.

Wyatt woke up to smelling pancakes. Automatically the blond followed the smell and was definitely surprised to see his little brother already in the kitchen. "Hey, baby brother, why are you up so early? That's quite unusual for you." His blue eyes shone with mischief. "Are you in love, Christopher?"

The younger male blushed deeply as an answer. He stopped working for a moment. "Well, yes, if you want to know. But I can sense it from you as well."

"I've smitten." The Twice-Blessed started to eat what was already on the table. "You should know your charge is the younger sister of my charge."

The half Elder gave his older brother an incredulous look, but only nodded. "You've got to be kidding me! Have the Elders now found their humor?" He laughed a bit, but made his stuff ready for university.

"Apparently," Wyatt agreed. "Who would have thought of that? Anyway, Stephanie'll come to P3, because she is my accountant. Do you think our parents would love the girls?"

"You're already speaking about marriage? Wy, we just met them," Chris cried out. "I'll have to go now. Go to your own job!" With that he left and went to university, very pleased.

"Yes Dad!" Wyatt grinned. He shook his head, cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Then he also left the apartment and went to his work.

However, the days passed by fast if you're in love.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

Something to look for and I invented some new girls. Hope you will like it!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	18. Family GetTogether

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Wes's autograph has arrived but of Drew's one, I'm still waiting. ;)

**

* * *

**

**18. Family Get-Together**

_MANOR – SEVERAL WEEKS LATER_

The table was ready for eight persons and their dinner. The parents were ready and looked at each other lovingly when behind them groans errupted what were coming from their sons. Turning around they saw two respectable, charming young men who just found the love of their lives. Though both didn't want to be reminded what the brothers had done after they had discovered their plot with the Elders.

_FLASHBACK_

_Through sheer luck or good guessing the boys had discovered their parents were behind their sudden 'burden' with charges. Though it turned out to be good, but nevertheless they were angry. Really angry. _

_Wyatt and Chris had sensed their father at Magic School what was not unusual. He had to read new books from time to time. They had spied on the old man and had captured him by surprise, but never had given him to recover as they immediately had bounded. _

_"Boys, what are you doing?" Leo had cried out. "Let me go! I'm your father!" _

_"Dad, be patient. You'll find out soon enough," the blond spoke and turned to the brunette. "Go and get Mom. We need her as well." The younger boy grinned and orbed out. _

_The father hadn't liked any of it what was happening, but had a slight idea WHY he was here. His thoughts had been confirmed as his wife had been orbed in in a similar state like himself. _

_"Chris, are you nuts? Remove these chains!" she had shouted. Looking around she had seen also her eldest – smirking and her husband – like herself. "Boys, what's going on?" _

_"Quiet!" Wyatt demanded and his parents obeyed. "We've discovered recently you were behind a plot against your own flesh and blood. US! You even worked with the Elders what was always strictly forbidden. What do you say?" _

_"We have no idea what you're talking about," Leo spoke calmly. "So enlighten us, please!" Piper nodded agreeing. _

_"You're lying, Dad!" Chris had spoken up. "I always thought you'd change after all what had happened. So your attempts to deny all are fruitless." _

_"Okay, okay, you won." Piper had looked down ashamed. Her husband had followed her example. "We plotted with the Elders to give you charges, but we never wanted you to fall in love with them." _

_"So it was just a coincidence?" the elder boy had questioned. _

_"Yes, just that." Both parents had looked pleadingly at their sons. _

_The boys had looked briefly at each other before freeing their parents and hugging them. The parents had only just smiled and had made thumbs at each other. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

However, all thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang. The parents smiled at their sons encouragingly what both shyly returned but were grateful the kids had found witches as partners as well.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Whitman, Steph and Cat," Piper greeted the entering family. "Take a seat and welcome to the Halliwell Manor!"

"Thank you, Mrs Halliwell and Mr Wyatt," Stephanie greeted back. "These are my parents and they are also witches."

"We've figured out that much," Leo said. "But please let's eat now before our children would want enough free time."

"Mr Wyatt, you mean love time," Mrs Whitman quipped and all laughed somehow politely, but somehow embarrassed.

The four young adults sat opposite each other while the older ones did across. Through their dinner they talked about the daily stuff, meaning about anything and nothing. Soon both sets of parents realized their children had only eyes for each other and forgot about that to eat.

Both parents' pairs snickered loudly and realized their children didn't even noticed that, so the four older adults withdrew discretly. Piper and Leo led the Whitmans to their sanctuary, the attic with the famous Book, but only as a copy. The original was in the hands of the boys. Their guests were totally impressed and looked at all in awe.

* * *

_LIVING ROOM_

Chris and Cat sat still at the table while the other couple had silently gone to the conservatory. Both were only smiling at each other and totally lost in thoughts. Love in all aspects.

"Where do you think our parents went? And your brother and my sister?" Cat asked curiously, leaning in her hand.

The brunette did the same while answering, "Our parents are probably in the attic where all our magical stuff is landed. Well, the rest of it. Wyatt and Stephanie are in the conservatory doing the same like we do."

Suddenly she took his hand in hers and stared into his green depths. "I find it strange we had fallen in love. Some ordinary witches like me just met some extraordinnaire witches like the Halliwells. I call it a lucky coincidence. What do you think?"

"Oh nothing was left to chance," the half Elder lazily contradicted. "The Elders and my parents happened. They only wanted to have grandchildren." He felt his hand being pressed firmly and the boy looked up. "Ooops. You didn't hear what I just said, did you?"

To his surprise, however, Cat led his hand to her lips and kissed it. The woman smiled at her boyfriend. "Well, then I now call it a parental plot, spiced with some Elders' help." Now it was Chris' turn to raise an eyebrow. "My parents wanted the same like yours."

"Oh," Chris mouthed surprised what made his girlfriend snicker. A second later the girl laughed loudly. "That's not funny, Cat. It's damn serious." But against his will his lips formed a smile and soon joined the laughter.

The woman walked over to her man and sat beside him. Lying an arm over his shoulder she said, "Let's go to a comfortable chair and do the best thing we both love."

"What's this?" the boy inquired grinning.

The young couple stood up and went to the chair. Chris sat down again, so Cat followed to sit on his lap. Soon both were kissing deeply and investigated each parts of their bodies what they could do endlessly. But after an hour or two you could see the two of them sleeping with her head resting on his chest.

They never noticed their siblings looking at them smiling before going back to their own loving seat.

* * *

_CONSERVATORY_

"Let them sleep," Stephanie suggested. "We should go back to our own talk." She took Wyatt's hand and led him back to their 'talking area'. "What did they talk about? First, both were dead serious and then they laughed. I'm sure you know that. Through your brotherly bond."

Wyatt nodded. "They just discovered our parents plotted with the Elders, so we four could find each other and fell in love. It was a plot."

"Oh," she only said. "They're definitely tricky. Our parents. Or was it only coming from your side?"

"You're too curious, you know that," the Twice-Blessed complained. "Well, our father had been an Elder once and is still connected to them, even though he had retired long ago."

"I see," the woman stated and laid her head on his chest while he stroked through her hair. "I'm still happy we found each other. Your little brother and my little sister are in love and we are as well. Should we get engaged first or straight to the altar?" Her lips formed a smile, indicating it was a joke.

But her boyfriend shook his head. "You don't know who we are facing at the moment. You and your sister would be in danger and I have enough to worry about my baby brother."

Stephanie sat up and looked into his blue eyes. "What are you saying? I cannot protect myself? I'm a witch, too!"

"I love you, Steph and I don't want to lose you. But you'd be an easy target. To get to me! And it goes for my brother as well. I'd lost him one too many time," he cried out.

The woman scrutinized her man over and saw in his eyes unbearable pain and ... fear. For her, her sister and his little brother. The fear for loosing someone you love. Something he'd gone through already and was afraid of more loved ones. She and her sister. Taking a calming breath Steph walked back to him, wiped his tears away and laid her head on his chest, again. "I'm sorry."

Wyatt said nothing and just returned to his old task. Stroking through her hair while thinking. About all and nothing. The Source, his baby brother, his family and possible additions.

"As an older sibling I should understand. Feel the same way. I'm so sorry, Wy. For my outburst."

"Shsh, it's okay. I worry too much as my little brother would say." He snorted a bit at his own comment and his girlfriend snickered slightly.

"I wonder what both our parents are doing up there. They're too long there and definitely not only talking and showing. They're listening to our talks!"

"Don't you think you only imagine this. It sounds too strange." The Twice-Blessed frowned slightly at her remark.

"No," she said irritated. "Let's sleep like our siblings." Closing her eyes Stephanie soon was asleep on her man's chest what made him smile and followed her example.

The older siblings' couple were sleeping deeply. So the four young adults never saw their parents watched silently and lovingly their children. In love and in dreamland. A while later the four of them walked back to the sacred place for a long time.

* * *

_ATTIC_

"They look so cute. Sleeping on each other," Mrs Whitman said as they walked back to the attic. "They're meant for each other. Definitely."

"Yes," Piper agreed. "But my boys are following a little tradition in this family. Whitelighter and their charges. Did you hear of that?"

"A bit." Mr Whitman spoke again. "It's good for our daughters and your sons as well, but could you be more specific?"

"At first, maybe we should tell us our first names, so I guess our children will get married anytime soon. The Elders won't forbid it anymore, because they learnt," Leo explained and stretched his hand out. "I'm Leo."

"John Whitman and my wife Sarah," John said. "Welcome to the family!" He took Leo's hand and shook it. "What you just said was very confusing. I want an explanation, please."

"Of course. My name's Piper," the eldest Charmed One told them. "You see, my mother Patty was in love with her whitelighter Sam and she gave birth to Paige. My husband had been one as well a long time ago."

"And more," Leo added.

"I see," Sarah stated. "But what do you mean with 'and more'? A whitelighter and his charge is really a family tradition here."

Piper and Leo grinned. "I'm sure till our kids will stand in front of the altar you know all our family secrets," the woman said. "We should meet from time to time."

"That's a good idea," Sarah agreed. "Our kids will make sure of that, but I think it's better we go now. It's late already."

"And our daughters can sleep here," John said. "They already found their human pillow." All laughed. "We're leaving discretly your house. Let's go Sarah!"

"Okay. Bye then," Sarah whispered. "Till next time. Bye Leo and Piper!"

"Bye Leo, bye Piper," John whispered as well and led his wife quietly through the Manor and out of the house.

Leo and Piper took each's hand and went on tiptoe to their own bedroom. Both were smiling and seemed to be content with their lives. It was like anything they ever had dreamed of. But the day's events had taken its toll on them, because they were not as young as they still felt. With smiles and happy faces the couple fell asleep.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Chris woke up as the sun shone through the window. He felt Cat on his chest and smiled. Ever so slowly he carefully moved her from his chest to the pillow on the chair and tiptoed to the kitchen. To make breakfast for everyone. To his surprise his big brother was waiting for him.

"Hey, baby brother. How did you sleep? Want to make breakfast?" Wyatt asked and made space for his brother. He observed him satisfied.

The brunette nodded. "Hey big bro. I slept well and so did you. I feel it." He grinned mischievously. "Where are the parents?"

"Awoke and have a craving for your meals," Piper said entering the kitchen with Leo who smiled. "Where are the girls?"

"Right behind you actually and starving," Steph said and Cat agreed nodding. Still tired. "Chris can cook?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to them grinning. "He can, took after his mother," Wyatt spoke proudly. He walked over to his girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "We can always orb to my little brother, so he'll cook for the four of us."

Stephanie snickered a bit and Cat did as well. They hid their laughs while Chris made breakfast for the whole family. "Where are our parents, by the way?"

"Gone home. Yesterday night," Leo spoke up. "Chris, you ready?" His youngest nodded and the parents, brother and girlfriends prepared the table as Chris brought the large meal.

The six of them ate all and the girls were stunned and pleased with the homemade breakfast. Made by a man as well. Steph and Cat looked at each other and came to a silent understanding: They could get used to it. Every day – till the end of their lives with two loving and charming men.

The brothers smiled as well at each other. Finally their lives had a new direction, but never would they forget the constant threats of the Source. Now Wyatt and Chris had to worry about their girlfriends as well. Hopefully they could manage all.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

A little calm before hell may break loose. You'll see all in time then! ;)

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	19. Excalibur x 2?

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Wes's autograph has arrived but of Drew's one, I'm still waiting. ;)

**

* * *

**

**19. Excalibur x 2?**

_BOYS' APARTMENT – TWO WEEKS LATER_

Though they saw their girls day in, day out the brothers couldn't help but worry. Well, mostly the younger boy. And his worry affected the older one who couldn't help but be worried as well. The Source was too still for their liking. Something would happen the next time, because it was overdue. That they were sure of.

"Hey Chris. How's Cat?" Wyatt asked bluntly, but seeing his baby brother's worried face he added, "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

Chris sighed and went with his hand through his brown hair. "I don't know. Something tells me the Source will come back – soon. Can't say what it is, but we should open our eyes for any signs. And over our girls."

"Are you sure? He'd been quiet for a long time now. Why would he come back?" the blond asked confused, but then figured it out himself. "Cut the last question! I know he wants us dead. But what will he do?"

The brunette smirked as his big brother came to the solution on his own. "I don't know what he'll do but we have to be prepared. Such in case."

The Twice-Blessed smiled. He knew how his brother ticked. "What do you suggest?"

"Potions. Spells. The usual," the half Elder said. He looked up. "What's with your heritage?"

The older male looked confused. Then it clicked. "You mean the sword in the stone." His baby brother nodded. "It's here and I'm well trained with it. Don't worry. It's safe."

"I worry by nature." The younger male started the potions while his older brother wrote some spells.

"God, you're just like Mom!" The answer he got was an herb on his head. He laughed.

Both boys enjoyed their time together. Now they were the Halliwell brothers who were famous in the Underworld. It was time for another strike on the Source.

Little did they know that in the Underworld their enemy wanted to achieve the same goals – with them.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

"Seer," a voice demanded through the caves. "Come here. I need to know what's with the boys at the moment."

"Yes Master." The woman ran into the cave with her sphere. She waved her hand over it and both watched the events playing in front of them. Observing him she already knew what he was thinking as he saw the boys kissing their charges.

"Interesting, very interesting," the Source said with fire in his eyes. "How are they related to each other? What has happened so far?"

The Seer smiled. "The boys are the whitelighters of the girls. Ironically, it's brothers with sisters."

"So, you're telling me they're repeating history, aren't you? This could be fun, actually." He rubbed his hands in delight for the upcoming play or battle.

The woman looked at him and knew what he was planning with them. The four of them.

* * *

_UP THERE_

"We must do something! The Source got another plan for the boys," a calm voice said. "We're going to need the sword!"

"Yeah. Is there any chance to duplicate it? Both will need it. They're the sons of the eldest Charmed One who's the actual Lady of the Lake."

"So she's the only one who can help us," the first voice said again. "Kevin," he called. "We need you!"

The young Elder appeared in front of the group. In a great hurry they explained the situation to him and what the woman had to do. Kevin nodded eagerly and orbed away.

The other Elders hoped their precautions were enough to continue the Warren/ Halliwell line.

* * *

_UNIVERSITY_

As Chris entered the building it was as deserted as the Ghostly Plain. It reminded the young witch of it. Making his way through the rooms and halls he found no one what scared him. This could only mean someone demonic was behind it. He only knew one who was actually after him. The Source.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat the brunette followed his instincts. They led him to a room where he first had spoken with Cat. And surely there he found his girlfriend being held captive by a brute demon.

"Hello witch. So nice you'd join us," he greeted the half Elder. "You don't want her dead, do you?"

"Let her go! You want me," the witch pleaded. Facing the danger he added, "Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you!"

The demon snarled. "Your demands mean nothing to me. Better yet are you ready to fight for her life? It depends on you now!"

"As I'll ever be! Where are your little friends?"

The brute demon only snapped his fingers as all minions appeared, already with their weapons in hand and played with them. They snickered loudly. "Are you ready to lose, witch?" the leader spoke up giving the demand to attack the younger Halliwell.

"I won't lose," Chris said firmly but added silently, 'I hope'. Then he let his powers go. With them he nearly vanquished all of them, but to his surprise the more he killed, the more appeared on their place. Letting out a frustrated breath the brunette noticed he was getting on the loosing side of the battle.

Facing the witch who was slowly cornered the demons laughed. Finally they would win over the Halliwells, at least one of them. Seeing how he was loosing strength of his powers the demons let their fireballs dance and sent them towards their victim.

The young witch managed to avoid some but was hit as well. His body healed himself what infuriated his assailants even more. The fireballs were coming his way and soon he was bleeding. He couldn't get out, it seemed. Something appeared in front of him what made his mouth drop. Looking to the demons Chris saw they were surprised as well. Immediately taking advantage of the situation he grabbed the item out and it worked. He stopped for a second, because he knew it was only meant for his older brother.

"Now boys. Who's loosing now?" the young witch demanded smiling.

The demons stepped back afraid. This wasn't supposed to be happen. There was only one heir outside they knew. Looking fearfully at their master who could only shrug helplessly. What could they do?

* * *

_MANOR – ABOUT 10 MINUTES BEFORE_

Kevin appeared in front of a startled Piper and Leo who looked incredulously at him. "Sorry. I don't have time to explain. We need you, Piper, as the current Lady of the Lake."

"What for?" the woman wanted to know. "Something wrong? The boys?"

The Elder nodded. "The Source has started a new plan. Involving the boys and their girlfriends!"

"What does Piper have to do?" Leo asked afraid. Fear for his sons and soon-to-be daughters-in-law grew inside him.

"She needs to duplicate Excalibur. For Wyatt and Chris. They're both your sons and both can pull it out," Kevin explained in hurry. "You have to do it, Piper! Your sons' lives depend on it!"

Piper nodded eagerly and concentrated on the sword. Only the sword in the stone. She felt reassuring hands on her shoulders and knew it was her husband. Taking a deep breath she pictured the double sword in her mind. Then it also happened in reality and both swords immediately went to their rightful master. One to Wyatt, the other to Chris.

"You did it, Piper. Thank you!" Kevin said before orbing out.

"He's right. You saved your boys," Leo agreed. "I've never thought it was for both of them."

"So have I. I hope they'll get in time." Piper searched for the safety of Leo what he returned and gave her.

Both parents' thoughts were only on their sons as well as their girlfriends.

* * *

_P3 – LATER _

As Wyatt came into his club he knew straightaway something was wrong. He couldn't quite place it but decided to trust his instincts. Raising his forcefield the Twice-Blessed walked through the dark chambers, only to find his worst dream come true. His girlfriend Stephanie, being trapped by a brute demon who already waited for him.

"Hello Halliwell. So nice you join us," the demon welcomed him. "This woman is not your girlfriend, is she?"

"Let her go!" the blond demanded. "It's me you want!"

"Clever boy," the demon snarled. As he saw the witch wanting to call someone he continued, "Don't even think about calling your brother. He's facing the same situation like you right now!"

_'Damn!'_ he thought. But then it clicked. "The Source sent you. What does he want now?"

"Facing just a few minions of his if you want your girlfriend back." The brute demon snapped his fingers and the blond stood in the centre of a crowd of demons.

"Let's do it guys," Wyatt spoke firmly. "I'll have a brother to rescue as well." Gritting his teeth he called out for his heritage, "Excalibur!"

As soon as the weapon received its owner a huge battle started. Fireballs were deflected by the sword and vanquished all demons. To the surprise of the brute demon who grabbed the girl even harder. "One more move or she dies, witch," he threatened.

"I don't think so." With that he threw the demon that instantly was reduced to a pile of ash. He let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to Steph. "Stephanie, everything OK?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry," she said. "What's with Cat and Chris?"

"We'll orb them if you're ready!"

"Then go!" She took his hand and the Twice-Blessed orbed to university. A place where he'd never be.

_

* * *

BACK TO CHRIS _

The young male, with the sword in his hand, countered every move the demons did. Letting the power wander through his body he let it go and surely vanquished all his opponents with a swift move. Seeing the brute demon in shock the brunette joked, "You were saying."

However, before the demon could reply orbs filled the air and revealed the older brother with his girlfriend of the young witch. "How is that possible?"

Wyatt only looked for his baby brother and saw Excalibur in his hands as well. His jaw dropped but at Chris' helping glare the blond immediately recovered and helped him to free the girlfriend of his.

With the combined powers of the two brothers the demon had already lost. Wanting to hurt his target the most he grabbed the girl and used her as a shield. "You don't want to hurt her, do you? So think about it, witches!"

Both brothers shared a look and each knew what to do. As the younger male went further in front of the demon the older one came up from behind. Their plan seemed to work but the demon was faster than anyone had expected.

Throwing the annoying, whining girl away the brute demon conjured himself a sword and hit its original target with it. Only a moment later he felt a sword in his stomach and was vanquished.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted and held his hands out to heal him. "Come one, buddy! Come back!" Then he noticed how the body of his baby brother began to heal himself and the older male smiled. Looking at the two sisters he saw they were as happy as he.

"We should go to Mom and Dad," Chris said after sitting up and confirming himself he was fine. He sighed relieved. "They surely have the answer why are there now two Excaliburs? Agree?"

His older brother nodded and so did the girls. Each boy grabbed his respective woman, kissed their lips and orbed them to their former home.

_

* * *

MANOR_

Piper and Leo paced back and forth. Forth and back to cover their worry. They would want to know if the plan had worked – successfully. As orbs finally shone both parents sighed relieved and walked over to the revealing forms what were their sons with girlfriends. And the boys held Excalibur in their hands.

"It worked. Leo, it worked," Piper said excited and hugged her sons. Leo did the same after his wife.

"Wait," Chris stated. "You know of that? How?"

"I thought Excalibur was only for me?" Wyatt added bewildered.

Stephanie and Catherine remained silent during the whole conversation. Knowing it was something between parents and their children. The thing with Excalibur was a specialty in the Halliwell family.

Leo came forward. "Kevin, an Elder, came to us in a hurry from the Elders. They knew what the Source has planned for you two, so the boy explained what your mother had to do – to help you."

His wife continued. "And that was to double the sword. As the sons of the eldest Charmed One you both are able to pull it out. But to help you in different buildings, I guess." Her sons nodded. "The way was to duplicate the sword."

The eldest boy seemed to be majorly confused about the statement, the younger one understood. He turned to his brother, "I'll explain all once again when we're home." His green eyes locked with the blue ones for any reaction.

The Twice-Blessed snorted in disbelief as he watched his parents and little brother more closely. He knew they waited for an answer of him. "OK, I let Chris it explain to me later, again. He's way too smart for me."

The half Elder laughed. "Finally, he admits it. I waited long enough!"

The rest was confused while the boy-in-question blushed and told his little brother telepathically what was in store for him.

The younger boy cringed physically. "It's better we'll go now. Mom, Dad, see you later."

Wyatt walked over to the girls. "I agree. Chris, come on. It's time. Bye Mom and Dad." The girls waved their hands to say good-bye as well.

The two young couples orbed away. Once Piper and Leo were alone. Until they were needed again. To help.

* * *

_BOYS' APARTMENT_

As soon as they reformed Wyatt grabbed his younger brother fiercely. "Why did you say that? You know I adore and admire you for all you did already. So why?"

Chris locked his eyes with his big brother. "Sorry. It slipped. I know how you once had been. Please, let me go. You know I love you."

The blond smiled as he dropped the boy. "I love you, too. You mean the world to me. Always."

"Can we cut the melancholy trip?" the brunette snapped but smiled widely at his big brother. To show him he loved what he'd said and meant the same.

To stop any further discussion between the brothers the sisters stepped in and laid their hands on the men's chests. Irritated the boys looked to them.

Stephanie took charge and spoke for all, "I agree with Chris. Cut that crap! It's time we celebrate our little victory over the Source."

The remaining three sighed helplessly and followed the order. Soon laughter was heard and all events of the day were forgotten. Love ruled the rest of the night.

_

* * *

UNDERWORLD_

"They're too damn good," a disappointed voice said. "But I'll find a way to kill them. No matter what it costs me."

The body to the voice flamed out.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

A little calm before hell may break loose. You'll see all in time then! ;)

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	20. Decisions and Plans

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Thanks to anyone who has put me in their alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Wes's autograph has arrived but of Drew's one, I'm still waiting. ;)

**

* * *

**

**20. Decisions and Plans**

****_STILL UNDERWORLD_

****The master of all demons was nervous and furious. Nervous, because he had to speak to all his minions about the Halliwell brothers – to catch and kill them at all. Furious, because the boys always escaped his clutches. Pacing was the only way to stop this before he spoke to all his minions.

The Seer, however, watched him rather amused but didn't let it see him. The Source was known for his short temper – almost the same like Piper Halliwell. "What are you going to do? The Halliwells always managed to escape you. So far."

The Source looked at her strangely. "I'll find a way to kill them. But the boys are working on my nerves. Too long for me. They'll lose now!"

"How will you do that? You know as well as I do they're strong together. Their brotherly bond is the strength where their powers come from."

"Don't tell something I don't already know. So what would you suggest, Seer?"

"Try to separate them when they're coming for you. If one falls, the other will break and be vulnerable to any attack from you."

"Mhmh. Interesting way of thinking. I'll consider it to my plan," the Source said. "Leave me for just a moment. Coming soon!"

The Seer left the man alone and gathered his minions in a big crowd around a large rock where the master would stand – soon. Chatting and discussing were the things they're doing while their impatience showed itself in tapping their foots. The woman sighed helplessly. Demons were absolutely not matured in these cases. Only a few didn't fit into any pattern. Unfortunately, she couldn't see any of them here. Her thoughts were interrupted as suddenly the Source appeared on the rock and demanded all attention to him.

"Silence guys," he demanded and all heads turned to him – expectantly. "I ordered you here to finally kill the Halliwell boys!" Voices could be heard but he silenced them with a whistle. "I know that they always managed to escape and rescue each other. But this time I promise they won't have any chance to survive at all."

"How?" a warlock asked. "You promised a lot before, yet everything we did was useless against them." Whatever he was about to say more was stopped by a flame and the warlock ended as a pile of ash.

"More questions?" the Source asked suspiciously. "I won't reveal my plan to you. I only beg you to follow my instructions and you all will witness the downfall and death of the Halliwell brothers. Once and for all."

A lonely hand appeared out of a crowd. It was a darklighter. "I don't want to question you, master. What are your instructions to get them down to you? Will you attack their ladies?"

"No, the ladies will be out. The boys would make sure they're safe. Also they knew it's their fight now. We'll see if they win or fail. My instructions are coming as soon as they are settled. Give me about 30 minutes!" His minions bowed their heads and the Source disappeared.

Silence ruled. No one dared to speak against the Source anymore. He always demonstrated his powers and rebels died anyway. The Seer was pleased. It was all under control. Soon evil would rule again. Not the good – since a long time now.

After half an hour the Source returned and he was smiling. He looked up to his minions, "Darklighters, I want you to develop a special potion to reward anyone to heal himself." The darklighters wanted to protest, but he stopped it by adding, "I know it's a great task. I'm sure you'll manage it. I'll give you time, but not long enough." Finally the darklighters nodded and smiled.

The warlocks were not satisfied. The man held up his hand. "You warlocks are the ones who led the boys to me. Together. I'll lay a trap out for them. One they can't resist." The demons smiled, finally agreeing to the plan.

"When will we start?" the Seer asked.

"In about two weeks. Leave!"

All minions obeyed to the request and went away in their own ways. The Seer looked at him, but his looks gave him away. So she flamed out. Being alone the master of all evil worked on the trap for the brothers who wouldn't resist it. That he was sure of.

* * *

_BOYS' APARTMENT_

It was pitch dark. There alone sat a figure who waited for someone – impatiently. Recalling his own day he smiled. At university they had gotten their tests back and surprise, he was on the top. Cat had been the first to congratulate him and had kissed him passionately on the lips in front of all students who had bawled loudly around them. The younger pair said nothing and just laughed at all the attention they had awakened. Sighing, the figure suddenly noticed he wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey, did you wait for me?" the intruder asked. "There was no need for that!" He didn't get an answer straightaway what worried him. "Something wrong, Chris?"

The younger boy shook his head. "No Wyatt. Everything is fine. Yet I have the feeling the Source is planning something huge. Against us." His older brother nodded. "Therefore we need to talk."

"What about?" the blond questioned but then he noticed the serious look and it dawned on him. "The girls. Us. A strategy for the battle."

His younger brother nodded. His green eyes locked with the blue ones of the Twice-Blessed. "Let's start with our ladies before it's get depressing. So what do you say if we get engaged?"

Wyatt's jaw dropped. "Why are you suggesting that? Don't you think we won't come back? We're Halliwells. Of course we'll come back!"

"I know," the half Elder replied. "It's just a feeling what doesn't have to come true. So what'd you say?"

Sighing heavily he didn't know what to say. He loved Stephanie with all his heart and he wanted to marry her. Conflicting emotions were running through his body, because he feared for the life of his baby brother as well. The Source was known for unexpected twists in his way of thinking. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a soothing voice.

"I know how you feel. It's the same for me. With Cat like for you with Steph. So there's no other choice for us in that case. You agree?"

"I do." Wyatt looked at Chris. "When do we do it? Mom and Dad would be surprised that we'll get engaged after such a short notice."

The brunette laughed. "After we've sorted everything out. We'll invite our girls to the Manor where we do it in a classical manner and in front of Mom and Dad! What a picture!" He laughed so hard that tears were falling out of his eyes.

The elder hybrid joined the laughter but turned serious the next second again. "OK, first solved. What's next? Ah yes, us."

The younger raised an eyebrow. Yet it was something they should discuss. "Okay, us. What should we talk about?"

"Our powers. Our life. Or should we go straight to our strategy against the Source? So what'd you say?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow as well and waited for his little brother's reaction.

Tapping with his finger on his chin as if he was thinking Chris spoke up. "Okay, point taken. It's useless to discuss about us. It's better about the strategy. Any idea, big brother?"

"You're the one with the brain. You'll find a solution in any difficult situation, especially if it's desperate. Now we don't know what to expect. So there'd be no time to make some preparations at all."

"But we have to be careful. I'm sure he's laying traps out for us. You have your forcefield, but what shall I do?"

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic. You've got Elder powers and can heal yourself. I'm sure we'll win." Wyatt took his brother's hand and smiled encouragingly.

Chris' lips formed a forced smile. He wouldn't break his brother's heart if his gut feeling didn't tell him the truth. "I know, Wy. Nothing will happen to us. I'm sure of." His trick seemed to work on Wyatt.

The older brother knew all too well how his brother ticked and didn't want to bother him with his sorrows. Though he saw them as well, but he pushed these thoughts aside. For his and his little brother's sake. "Let's just talk over the night. We let the day be called off tomorrow. I can do that as my own boss and so can you. You're the best in all."

The younger boy smirked. Soon the brothers were talking about all and nothing at the same time. They only enjoyed their brotherly time anytime. So the boys chatted until they fell asleep. And Wyatt had made a call to his accountant as well as his girlfriend that he wouldn't come.

The brothers had a quiet night and ... day.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

The man was working hard on his traps. Smiling as he'd gotten into a sweat by doing his work. As a handyman and just like Leo. He knew he was observed but it didn't bother him at all. It was time to end the war betweem himself and the Halliwells.

"Master, how will you do it?" the Seer asked shyly. "The boys have managed to slip through your netting so far."

"I know. That's why I'm starting with the younger boy. Christopher is very tricky, smart and damn deceitful. I can't understand that!" The Source clenched his fists angrily. "Therefore I'll start with him. The darklighters are nearly done with the potion for him. I'm sure it'll work." He smiled again.

"What about Wyatt? He'd help his brother in fighting against you."

"Bring me black crystals and I'll create a shield what will Wyatt never come through. He'll suffer."

The Seer smiled and went out of the cave. The master of all evil was again left alone, so he had time to think about all yet again. He needed a good distraction for the elder boy. What would be good enough for him? Then it seemed as if an idea had formed in his head.

The man only snipped his fingers as two shapeshifters appeared in front of him confused. "Why are we here? What's going on?" one asked. Then they noticed their master. Immediately they were on knees and bowed their heads. "Master?"

"I need your help. For Wyatt. You'll have to shapeshift into people he loves," the Source explained. He watched their reaction.

Both looked at each other nervously and swallowed a lump in their throats. The Twice-Blessed child. That's strong stuff! One found the courage to ask further, "Who shall we shapeshift into?" They looked at their master expectantly.

The Source grinned. His plan was well thought-out. "I want you to shapeshift into either the parents of his, one part or his evil self from another timeline. With shoulder-length blond hair and dressed from head to toe in black. It's your decision and depending on the situation."

Both nodded eagerly. "When will be our appearance? We're out to get the golden child!"

"I'm aware of that. You'll be waiting till it's time what would be soon, I'm sure of. I'll call you by snipping my fingers. Just like today."

The two shapeshifters again bowed their heads and shimmered away. Leaving the Source yet alone. First step was done and ready. Now he had to work on Chris again.

Right at that moment the Seer returned with the black crystals. "Here is what you wanted, Sir. I guess, you'll also play some psychic with your victim. How will this look like?"

"That's still my secret, but you're invited with this to watch and enjoy. Now leave! I'll have work to do!"

The Seer immediately obeyed and stepped backwards to the cave entrance. Her eyes were filled with mischief and longing. She really looked forward to this battle.

The Source, on the other hand, worked on his traps till he was satisfied. Then he tested his psychic abilities and the functions of the black crystal cage. The transparent shield was then darkened by a move of his hand, so no one could see through. That would bother Wyatt so much and make him helpless and vulnerable.

Now he only had to wait for the brothers who would follow his hints like a bear his honey and right fall into his trap. The Source smirked.

_

* * *

MANOR_

The doorbell rang. Surprised Piper and Leo went to the door and opened it. There, outside, stood the two girlfriends of their sons. Both looked at each other confused. And worried. The parents were sure they're up to something.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Piper asked. "The boys didn't say anything about you coming here today." Leo nodded to agree.

"Well, they called us some time ago and that we should come here," Steph said. She was just as confused as Piper and Leo.

"Yeah, they said we should go, once we arrived, to their old room. The one they shared as children, you know," Cat added. "Um, Mrs H and Mr W, can we come in?"

"Sorry." Piper let them in and led them first to the couch. "So you have no idea why you're here?" It was more a statement than actually a question.

"They were very secretive," Steph continued. This caused the parents to laugh. The sisters only shrugged but asked nonetheless, "Why are you laughing?"

Leo composed himself quicker. "It just reminds us of someone we love and know all too well, but I would never have thought it'd rub off on my other son as well."

"Ookkaayy," Cat drolled out. "Though I don't understand what you just said it's time to look for our boys. Don't you think, sis?"

Stephanie nodded. The parents stopped their joyful laughter and the four of them stood up and walked up there. It was quiet. Too quiet for their liking. So slowly the girls opened the door and found their boys on the knees with flowers and a ring in their hands.

Piper and Leo discretly stood back and observed the scene from behind.

Slowly the girls walked over to the boys who looked up to them. The brothers looked briefly at each other and barely nodded. The decision was made.

Wyatt took Stephanie's hand and asked, "Will you marry me, Steph? I want to spend my whole life with you. Be the mother of my children!" The ring was in his hand and he put it on her finger.

The woman didn't know what to say. So she only engulfed him in a tight hug and accepted with this the propose.

Chris followed his older brother's example and did the same with Cat. "Catherine, I fell in love with you at the first sight. And I ask you the same: Will you marry me? Spend the rest of your life with me and give birth to our children?" Shyly he took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

The younger sister kissed him on his lips and whispered, "Yes!" to accept the propose.

The parents of the boys made them known to the now engaged couples. They hugged their boys and soon-to-be daughters-in-law. Somehow they had the feeling this would happen and the parents smiled.

Wyatt stood up and searched for Chris' agreement in the next issue. The younger boy did and so the older one spoke, "We want you to stay here and bring your parents to the Manor as well."

"Why?" the mother wanted to know.

"Our battle with the Source. It's more safer here and you'll protect the house with crystals. No matter what happens!" The brothers looked at their family with begging eyes.

"We do. Don't worry, boys!" Leo said to stop any further arguments. "But be careful!"

The boys only hugged their parents and the girls of them. Reluctantly they orbed away to the apartment.

_

* * *

BOYS' APARTMENT_

Wyatt and Chris grabbed as many potions as possible. They had prepared them for all eventualities.

"Are we ready?" the brunette asked.

"We are. Don't worry so much," the blond replied.

Both brothers orbed to the Underworld.

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

The last battle is close. What I've planned for it is based on a French comic. Nothing more will be revealed!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	21. Fighting with all weapons

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

This chapter is based on **"Asterix conquers Rome"**, France 1975, and so I don't own the traps here as well.

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Wes's autograph has arrived but of Drew's one, I'm still waiting. ;)

**

* * *

**

**21. Fighting with all weapons**

****_UNDERWORLD – FOR THE WHOLE EPISODE_

****_ELSEWHERE_

****Blue and white lights lightened the dark caves in the Underworld. The Halliwell brothers reformed and took a look around. Where they landed in nobody was there and not seen. That was so unusual for this place and the boys looked scareful at each other.

"OK, we're here. Where do we go next?" Chris asked, a bit sarcastic.

"I'd say we'll follow the lights," Wyatt spoke and pointed to the neon signs which directed the way for them.

The younger boy was surprised. "Wow, that's a surprise. It's too easy and why is he doing this?"

"Don't ask me," the older boy snapped back. "Let's just follow them and see where they'll lead us."

The blond took the brunette's hand and led him through the tunnels, following the signs. Though the Twice-Blessed knew there were traps waiting for them, but truth to be told they had no idea where to find the Source.

The half Elder was reluctantly led through the caves. Still his gut feeling was active and didn't tell him anything good. Something big would happen and ... soon.

As both boys entered the a cave where the first track ended and were surprised to see meals waiting for them on a table. While the younger boy was suspicious and stood where he was, the elder one took a seat and began to eat.

"Wy, this is not a fairy tale. You're not Hansel in the gingerbread house!" the brunette said furious. "Where's your mistrust of anything?"

The blond stopped and looked up. "What am I thinking? This isn't how I am normally." He looked at his younger brother. "You were right. As always."

Chris only smiled. "Thank god, you came back to your senses." Then he noticed new signs at the door. "Let's follow these!"

Wyatt looked to the signs. "You'll lead now and I'll follow you. It's better this way!"

The half Elder shook his head helplessly and tried not to laugh out loud. However, he now took his brother's hand and both followed the hints they were given.

* * *

_THE SOURCE'S LAIR_

"Damn Christopher!" the man cursed. "He's way too smart for his own good. Wyatt was almost there!"

The Seer cleared her throat. "Why did you use a fairy tale as the first trap? It was clever, yet obvious. They grew up with these tales!"

The Source shot her a sour look. "Don't question me, Seer, if you want to live longer. But don't worry! There are more traps waiting for them. At least nine still!"

"You created ten traps exactly?" the woman asked surprised. "Why ten?"

"You do know I'm ancient, don't you?" His Seer nodded. "And I was always impressed by the gods, especially the Greek ones and I love Hercules. With his tasks to become a semi-god."

"I see." The woman looked at the man. "Would they be interesting and painful for the boys?"

The Source nodded and directed the attention back to the brothers who followed his signs into the traps like lambs to the slaughter.

_

* * *

BACK TO THE BOYS_

"OK, here we go again," Wyatt said as the brothers entered a new, bigger cave. "It looks like an arena though. What'd you think, baby brother?"

"How the hell shall I know?" Chris snapped back. "Do I know how the Source ticks in his psychic ways?"

The elder brother snorted his response. However, the boys were distracted as a big gate opened. Looking fearfully at each other they swallowed the lumps in their throats. Both mouths gasped as a brute demon stepped out and smiled.

"Hello boys!" he greeted them. "Ready to fight?"

Wyatt and Chris tried to flee but as they turned around the cave was closed. That could only mean they were trapped. Instantly both tried their powers and they didn't work as well.

"Wy, what do we do now?" the younger boy asked quietly. "The cave is magically sealed. Any ideas?"

Wyatt shook his head. "We can only fight hand-to-hand. But that'd be painful. For us!"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," the brute demon cut in. "I'll only fight with one of you two." With that he waved his hand at the brunette who flew through the cave and hit his head hard on the wall.

"Chris!" the blond yelled and wanted to run to his younger brother but was stopped by the demon who waved his finger teasingly. The older boy could see his baby brother was bleeding. A trail run from to spot to where he lay and he was unconscious. So the Twice-Blessed was alone.

"Now, are you ready, golden child?" the brute demon asked as he clenched his fists jokingly.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" The elder boy ran to his enemy but his attempt was simply stopped by a hand of the demon who smiled.

"You can't win, witch," the demon replied. "I'm stronger than anyone else you know."

_'That might be true,'_ Wyatt thought. _'OK Wyatt. Think! What can you do? The only way to save Chris and survive this is to trick this dumb demon!'_ Looking his counterpart over he searched for weak points which he'll eventually find. Now it was time to test it out.

The brute demon laughed cocksure as he watched the boy running towards him, but to his surprise he ran through his legs and jumped suddenly on him and tried to knock him out. He just grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder.

That was what Wyatt in truth wanted. In a hurry he jumped on his feet and took a large rock. Threwing it at the demon with his might he saw how the demon fall and threw more and more rocks at him till he was bleeding and totally unconscious. Now the Twice-Blessed let out a sigh of relief.

A door opened and the older brother took the younger one over his shoulder to walk out of the cave. He laid him down and healed his baby brother. In a passage the blond looked at his awakening brother and the already new shining neon signs. "Hey Chris, back to life again?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Thanks for healing me though. Did you win the fight? For me?" the younger boy stated questioning.

Wyatt smiled. "I did. Yes, for you, my brother. Ready for a new round?"

Chris grinned and took his older brother's hand what was in front of him. The Halliwell brothers followed the signs, yet again.

_

* * *

THE SOURCE'S LAIR_

"They're really testing my patience," the man said. "First Christopher, now Wyatt. They're working hand-in-hand."

"Just like brothers," the woman confirmed. "So eight traps left? What else can we expect?"

"Serious, but also funny things I think. We should only watch and enjoy now!"

"They're clever, aren't they?"

"I know they'd overcome my traps. At the end I'll be waiting for them! Let's watch!" He directed the attention back to the brothers who already walked to the next trap.

_

* * *

THE THIRD TRAP_

They came into another cave. Nobody was in sight what made them nervous. Looking around the boys were waiting for something to happen.

"Hello boys!" came a deep female voice up suddenly.

Turning around Wyatt and Chris saw in a matter of seconds how the cave was filled with women. All kind. Both brothers looked rather nervously around and touched their collar afraid and were definitely embarrassed.

"Aren't you interested in us?" a woman said. "We love you boys!"

"Hm, rather not," Wyatt spoke up. "We're accounted for and we love our girls."

"Too bad they aren't here. So we are here and we want to please you." One woman touched Wyatt's cheek lovingly.

Chris grabbed his older brother's hand. "Don't you understand? We're not any longer on the wedding market!"

"Oh, but you are so cute! You both!" Another woman tried to touch Chris, but he stepped away.

"There's only one possibility left!" the brunette said.

"Which is?" the blond wanted to know. He snapped some hands away.

"Off you go!"

With that the brothers ran through the crowd of women, avoiding all hands which wanted to touch and grab them. To hold them back. As they were finally out the brothers fell into the next trap already.

* * *

_THE FOURTH ONE_

In the next cave the boys let themselves fall on the floor. Letting out sighs of relief Wyatt and Chris laughed. They had managed yet again another trap of the Source. Suddenly they heard a whistling sound and looked above. There on the ceiling were seated hundreds or thousands of bats.

"Halliwells! So nice to see you again," a woman said. The boys were on their feet immediately.

"Do we know you?" Wyatt asked and grabbed his brother's hand firmly. To held him by his side anytime.

"I'm the Vampire Queen and got once your Aunt Paige," the woman replied. "And now I got the offspring as well."

"I don't think so," Chris said firmly.

A briefly nod at each other and the Halliwell brothers let go of their common explosion power to vanquish all bats, along hopefully with their Queen.

"My babies," she cried out. "Bastards!" The Queen attacked the boys but was stopped by a forcefield. Caused by the elder boy.

"Eheh, don't think so, woman," Wyatt countered and looked at his younger brother. "Chris, the Queen!"

Once again they directed their powers towards the woman and slowly she was vanquished. The boys took each's hand smiling and ran out of the cave when out of nowhere the brunette was grabbed out of his brother's firm hold and thrown yet into another cave.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled afraid. "Where are you?" He looked around and clenched his fists angrily. "Don't worry baby brother. I'll save you. I swear!" With that he tried to break in and free his little brother.

_

* * *

THE FIFTH TRAP_

As Chris came to he was facing his worst nightmare, again. His evil brother. The last thing he remembered was that someone had thrown something into his face knocking him out. Looking into the cold blue eyes he was all of a sudden reminded of his other life.

"Hello traitor! Welcome back to the real world," the blond hissed. "Ready to fight?"

"What are you doing here? This timeline doesn't exist anymore. I know that for sure," Chris said afraid as he suddenly was thrown against the wall. Again and again.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm here to play with you and make you pay." Wyatt laughed hard as he began his little brother tossing around. "Wanna be a rag doll, baby boy?" he mocked.

Chris said nothing. He felt vulnerable and alone and let himself be tossed around. The one thing that was annoying was the constant knocking from outside. There was a bond what bonded him to someone.

Outside Wyatt could hear the tossing and knew it was his baby brother. He had to come inside somehow, to help him. "Chris, listen! Whatever you're seeing it's not true! I'm here and good!" The tossing stopped. "Chris?" he whispered afraid.

Inside Chris was relieved that the tossing had stopped. His ribs were broken and he was coughing blood. His self-healing power seemed to be not working. Fearfully he looked up and saw someone with his brother he didn't expect.

"Hey, baby brother! I'm your only family left," evil Wyatt pointed out. He directed at the person beside him. "Besides of him, actually. So what'd you say?"

"Dad?" Chris asked in disbelief. This couldn't be real or true.

"Christopher!" he yelled. "How could you have let your mother and aunts die? I lost my wife, my charges and the Power of Three! How could you?" Leo whacked his youngest son painfully time and again.

Chris felt alone. So alone.

His older brother felt helpless outside. Repeatedly he punched his fists angrily at the wall. "Chris, I'm here and I want to help you!" he cried. Then the solution hit him. Wiping his tears away the blond shouted in, "Concentrate on our bond! Chris, it's the only way! Our brotherly bond!"

Chris heard it and tried to concentrate on the bond that existed between his big brother and himself.

The Twice-Blessed noticed how the wall slowly was shone with light. He had reached his baby brother and in a last attempt to break in he blasted the door. And was successful. Immediately he ran in.

The half Elder felt strong arms around him and relaxed in the offered embrace. He was safe. Finally.

"Chris? Are you alright? Need anything?"

"I'm fine, Wy," the younger boy replied. "But I'd need your healing power. Mine wouldn't work today."

"Okay." Wyatt healed his little brother and hugged him yet again. Slowly he helped him up. "Ready to face another trap?"

"I am. Let's finish this circus, shall we?"

Blue and green eyes locked in understanding. In absolute trust. The brothers grabbed each's hand and ran into other challenges.

* * *

_THE SOURCE'S LAIR_

The master of all evil looked pleased. Finally he had a weak point. From Christopher. "I learned something useful. When we'll face each other it'd be interesting."

"I see," the Seer confirmed. She looked at the man and saw his excitement. The woman wanted to see more.

"Let's see how the boys will overcome the next half of traps." The Source looked into the sphere with fiery eyes.

_

* * *

ELSEWHERE_

The next generation of the Halliwells had found their strength back. It was like in old times when they had been children and had discovered new powers. Or their first trip to the Underworld. Together with their mom and aunts.

"So what's next, genius?" Wyatt asked smiling.

His brother snorted in retort. "I'd say we skip the next traps."

"And how? There always are neon signs out there to lead the way."

"I know, big bro. I'm sure he observes us, so it wouldn't matter anyway. My guess is the last ones will be the hardest."

"Thanks for me I've got the smartest brother ever. I've always known that."

Chris smirked. "Ready to run through at least two caves without looking around?"

"I'd love to."

With that the brothers stormed through two caves. They didn't notice anything. Only the boys opened their eyes as they were in a hallway leading to a new trap. At least now Wyatt and Chris caught their breath and walked in slowly.

"Good suggestion, little brother. What would I do without you?" the blond said proudly while laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Probably dead or better lost. But I need you as much as you need me. As Grams had said our destinies are linked, so ..."

"OK, okay, I got the picture. Come on, it's time."

"I know."

_

* * *

THE EIGHTH TRAP_

As the boys entered the cave it was quiet. Too quiet and pitch dark. They couldn't see anyone. If there was anyone in there, so both swallowed hard.

"Hello?" Wyatt asked in the dark and grabbed his brother's hand to hold him close by.

"Who asks for me?" a deep voice boomed out of nowhere.

"The Halliwell brothers. Wyatt and Christopher. We want to fight the Source," the Twice-Blessed replied.

"Ah, I see. A fight between good and evil," the voice continued. "Why are you here?"

"We just want to walk through your cave to get yet to another one," Chris said firmly and looked at his brother.

"That's true," he confirmed his brother's little speech.

"Mmhh." The creature whatever it was seemed to be thinking about it. There was a long silence in the room. It was rightaway frightened. "Then walk through. I don't want to fight. You're too powerful for me."

The brothers gasped as out of the dark a hand appeared and guided them to a new neon hallway.

"Thank you," the brothers said together and waved good-bye to the creature.

"Anytime. Good luck!" And it was quiet and dark again.

The boys let out a sigh of relief.

_

* * *

THE NINTH TRAP_

As they came into the next cave surprise was written all over their features. Nothing was there what could harm them. Except an old house and a demon who waited boringly at a barrier. Wyatt and Chris walked to it and wanted through but were surprised as it closed before them.

"No walking through, guys," the demon said. "Only with a paper it's possible."

"And what kind of paper?" the older male asked impatiently.

"You need pass A 38 to walk through."

"And where do we get it?" the younger male questioned now.

The demon only pointed lazily to the old house while the brothers shrugged and went there. "Don't worry. It only makes you crazy."

The boys walked in and came to a reception where they politely asked for the pass A 38. The man told them they need to walk to queue No I where they went. There Wyatt and Chris were told they needed a blue form as well as more from other queues. They asked for all and slowly it made the blond crazy what he expressed by playing with his lips and walking like a hen.

The brunette smirked and laughed at his brother's actions. He walked over and grabbed him, "Wyatt, calm down! I've got an idea to get what we need."

Wyatt took deep breaths to calm himself. "And how? I know you're smart. Tell me!"

Chris whispered his plan into his older brother's ear what made him at first look incredulously and then laugh.

"Okay, let's do it. This could be fun!"

The Halliwells started their trick and walked to the queue No I again asking for pass A 39 what was settled in circular letter B65. The people in the old house were getting nervous and excited, because they've never heard of that. Asking all other members who were as clueless as they were. The brothers looked satisfied as the people were starting to going to be crazy.

Finally the boss came. "What's going here? People, calm down."

Chris decided to jump in. "We only want pass A 38."

"Here. And leave. I'm busy."

"Thank you," the brothers spoke and walked out.

Too late the boss realized his mistake and did the same like all his people. All were crazy at the end. Doing things they never did.

Triumphantly the boys walked to the demon and showed him the needed pass. His jaw dropped but let them walk through as he'd promised.

* * *

_THE LAST ONE_

"I'm tired. Let's sleep. It was a long day after all," Chris said and yawned deeply.

"So am I," Wyatt agreed. He waved his hand and conjured two mattresses for them. He was yawning as well.

The brothers laid down and fell instantly asleep. The day had taken its toll on them and they had fought tooth and nail to keep their brotherly bond active and themselves alive.

It was dark and the only sound was the snoring of the two brothers. Then footsteps could be heard and ghosts walked around them. They made all possible noises to wake the boys up but so far with no success. The noises were becoming louder and finally one snapped.

"Let us sleep. We had a rough day and sometimes were nearly killed!"

"But ...," one ghost tried to explain.

"No! Go away and leave us! Now!" the one brother yelled.

Reluctantly the ghosts sighed and vanished into thin air leaving the brothers alone in their sleep. Both slept so long they never noticed how their surroundings changed.

_

* * *

THE SOURCE'S LAIR_

As they awoke the Halliwells were greeted with clapping hands. Immediately they stood up and saw their enemy waiting for them.

"Good work, boys! You've managed all my traps I laid out," the Source said calmly looking at them. "You were so full of surprises."

"What did you learn about us?" Wyatt asked, a bit afraid.

"Enough," he only replied.

"What will you do with us?" Chris continued to ask. "I'd say nothing good."

"Clever boy. Wyatt was right after all. You're so much smarter than him," the man confirmed.

"Tell us what you're going to do!" Wyatt yelled, loosing his patience.

"You'll see in time. Now sleep," the man said in a calming and soothing voice. He smirked as the boys fell down asleep on his floor.

The Seer walked in. "What's your wish, master?" She bowed on front of him, knowing what's in his mind already.

"Separate them," he said. "Bring the younger boy in the prepared crystal cage whereas the older one will be in the other one. He shall face the two shapeshifters." He snapped his fingers and the two men-in-question appeared.

"Master?" they questioned.

"Shapeshift into Leo and Piper and make the boy's life a living hell!" The two of them nodded and bowed. "Let's bring it to the end! Once and for all!"

**_TBC ..._**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

Next chapter will be the last one and if you wanna know more, be sure to review!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	22. The final battle

Okay, this is a new chapter and if anyone has followed here well, I'd be happy to hear from someone! Please. *puppy dog eyes*

Last chapter now and please, let me know if I should publish _My Season Two_ still. **If you're still interested in!**

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own it! Wes's autograph has arrived but of Drew's one, I'm still waiting. ;)

**

* * *

**

**22. The final battle**

****_STILL UNDERWORLD_

****_THE SOURCE'S CAGE_

His impatience was very thin as his victim still slept on the floor. The master of all evil conjured a glass of water and spit it out over the boy's face who immediately awoke and dried his face and hair by shaking his head.

"Where am I? What's going on?" the boy asked coming onto his feet. "Where's my brother?"

"Trapped by someone you know," the Source replied and indicated outside the cage.

Chris' gaze followed and saw his older brother facing ... their parents. _'No,'_ he thought. _'They're at home. Safe. So ...'_ "These are shapeshifters, aren't they?"

"You really are smart. Maybe your brother can also look through it, but now ..."

The brunette turned around. Afraid. "What are you going to do with me?" he demanded to know.

"Let's just say you are your mother's son and what I did to her a long time ago I'll do to you as well." With that he grabbed the boy and threw him on the floor. The Source put his hands on the boy's head and let him endure the same like his mother.

The boy was forced into a nightmare where he couldn't get out. Even if he would the deadly darklighter poison was waiting for him.

_

* * *

WYATT'S TRAP_

As the older boy awoke he saw two figures who shouldn't be here. The Twice-Blessed faced his two angry parents. They were closing the distance to him what made him stumble backwards.

"Wyatt, where's your little brother?" 'Piper' wanted to know with her hands on the hips.

"Did anything happen to him? Again?" 'Leo' added, looking straight into his son's blue eyes.

"I ... I don't know, Dad," the blond stuttered. "We were together and then we lost each other."

"You ... You don't know!" his mother yelled. "You're his big brother! You should look after him!"

"I know that, Mom! You told me since forever!"

"Yet you about to fail once again, Wyatt! What are you thinking?" his father shouted angrily and furiously.

"I'm old enough and responsible. I know what I'm doing!" the son retorted, even angrily. He couldn't believe it! Never did his parents yell at him. Okay, only when he was a little boy and tricked his brother in so many things.

"Well, what happened in the other timeline? Didn't you want to kill your little brother? By using his fianceé?" 'Leo' continued his questioning.

Wyatt was in shock. Literally. He couldn't move. Though he knew he had been evil and used his brother's girlfriend to get him home, but never would he have thought his parents would hold a grudge.

"Have you lost your voice now, Wyatt?" 'Piper' demanded.

Something was wrong here. Definitely wrong. He knew for sure he'd spoken with his parents about all what had happened in the other timeline and it'd been clear it wasn't him. "You're not real! You're not real!" he shouted.

"We are your parents! How could you think of anything else, Wyatt?" 'Leo' asked confused.

"You're not them! You're not them," he shouted again. "My parents never held a grudge against that. So show me who you really are!"

"Clever," one commented and both shapeshifted back into their real form.

"Where's my little brother?"

"Facing the Source alone. In his worst nightmare!" One shapeshifter indicated to the cage behind them.

In fear Wyatt turned around and saw his little brother struggling in the Source's hold. He wanted to help him but couldn't break in the cage. Tears started to blur his vision and his anger rose. Against all and everything.

"So, Twice-Blessed, ready to fall?" the shapeshifter threatened. "We are so ready to bring you down!" With that they started throwing fireballs at their victim.

The blond witch roared furiously. While turning back he activated his firepulse and vanquished those two dumb demons. Satisfied he turned back to the crystal cage where his little brother was in and threw his fists against it.

"Chris!" he whispered. "Come back to me! How can I come in?" Tears fell down his cheeks and he watched helplessly how his brother was tortured.

_

* * *

THE SOURCE'S CAGE_

The being of all evil looked satisfied as the older boy tried desperately to get in. To save his little brother. How pathetic! Humans are so predictable, really. But he had to concentrate on his task for the younger boy. This could be fun, actually.

_CHRIS' DREAM_

_As the brunette opened his eyes again he was ... in his room. Apparently he'd been sleeping. Throwing back the covers the young man walked out of the room and downstairs. Only to be met by his family. _

_"Hi sweetie! How are you doing?" his mother asked and kissed his cheeks. _

_"Fine. No need to worry," he answered. A bit confused he looked at his father and brother. "Dad, why aren't you gray anymore? And why can't I feel any powers here?" _

_Leo laughed a bit. "Son, why should I be gray? I'm an Elder. You do know we'll meet in an hour at Magic School, don't you?"_

_"With Aunt Paige?"_

_"No. Gideon, silly," Wyatt replied smiling. "He wants to talk to us about something important."_

_Chris was frozen suddenly. 'Gideon?,' he thought. 'He was dead already. Twice!' "Why's that? And what's so damn important?"_

_"Language!" Piper scolded. "We don't know, peanut. But you're going to find out." She kissed her baby again and left the three men alone. _

_"Why can't I feel any powers?" Chris wanted to know. This was getting really confusing. _

_"They're bound. Since we were children," his older brother responded. He smiled at him. _

_"Why?" was his only question. Again. _

_"Gideon persuaded me, your Mom and Aunts, to bind them. He said you both were too powerful." Leo went with his hand through his hair. "Anyway, we need to go now, boys!"_

_Wyatt nodded and followed his father on the spot while the half Elder was glued to the spot. He couldn't follow them. Something was wrong here. _

_"Aren't you coming, son?" his father asked. He told his eldest to stay where he were while he took Chris' hand to lead him to Magic School through a magical door. _

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

_As the three men entered Gideon's office the man greeted them warmly. "Leo, Wyatt, Chris. So nice you could come." He looked at the three but saw the youngest stare at him. "Something wrong, Chris?" His smile was encouraging, nonetheless. _

_The boy couldn't speak. His ability to speak was gone. He knew his Dad was a mortal and all had their powers. Still. However, his gaze was only focused on Gideon. The man of his nightmares. _

_"Chris?" "Christopher?" his brother and father questioned at the same time. They didn't know what was wrong with the youngest boy of their family. _

_"Leo, Wyatt. I think you should leave. It's better I'll speak with Christopher alone." Father and son reluctantly nodded and left. "So Chris, what's bothering you?"_

_This snapped the boy back to reality. "Actually you, Gideon. You're not real. Nothing is real here." _

_"I think you've gotten crazy." Gideon shook his head. "Come on. Let's sit down and talk!"_

_"No!" Chris denied. He refused all what was being said. "What's going on?" He looked Gideon over and saw to his surprise an evil smile on his face. Unconsciously he took a step back. _

_"Afraid?" asked the evil man. "Well, you should be. This is your end, Halliwell!"_

_"You're the Source, aren't you?"_

_The Source, posed as Gideon, only smirked and pulled a darklighter arrow out. A poisoned one. Deadly poisoned. And he pushed it violently into his victim's abdomen. Smiling. _

_END OF DREAM _

What had happened in the dream was happening in reality as well. Chris looked at his abdomen stunned and touched it. His hand came back in blood. Then he felt the poison's work and fell to the floor in pain.

"Well, Christopher. You should know that the poison is deadly. Developed by my darklighters. And you can't heal yourself," the Source said to his victim. Still smirking.

"Why?" Chris whispered. He was dying. Again.

"I wanted you dead. Finally I won over you. You've always helped your brother and you're way too smart. Your family shall suffer. Especially your mother!" The Source went away but was suddenly thrown to the wall. Telekinetically. "Wyatt!"

"Bastard!" the blond yelled in tears. "You'll pay for that what you did to my little brother!" He ran to the brunette and tried to heal him. With no success.

"You won't win, Twice-Blessed!" the man spat out. "It's the end. For both of you! If one falls, the other one will fall as well!" Again, he smirked.

Wyatt cried helplessly. He couldn't lose his baby brother. Again. This was just wrong. He was the elder brother and should die first.

Chris coughed. He tucked on his brother's shirt to get his attention what worked. Their eyes locked and spoke through their telepathic connection.

_'Wy. Let's combine our powers. It's the only way.'_

_'How? You're almost ...' _ The older boy sobbed and wiped his tears frantically away.

_'I know. Time is running out, Wyatt. Let's do it!' _He begged and pleaded. He coughed again. Blood.

Blue eyes searched for the green ones of his baby brother. Finally the Twice-Blessed found his strength and took the boy's hand. To kill their enemy once and for all.

_We call upon the ancient power_

_To vanquish the Source of all time_

_Help us, Power of Two of the Warren line_

_To end this being with all our power_

Wyatt held out one hand and saw his brother weakly doing the same. Firepulse and elder bolts were flying towards the Source while the blond repeated the spell three times.

Then came a great explosion and the Twice-Blessed covered the half Elder's body to avoid more hits and little injuries. During the chaos the boy forgot to raise his forcefield, because his focus was on his little brother. So he never noticed a darklighter orb in who smiled and aimed his arrow directly at the boy.

Right at that moment Wyatt looked up and saw the arrow heading to him. Furiously he sent an energy ball towards the darklighter who was vanquished instantly but the rest happen. Without his baby brother he would always feel alone and useless. The arrow hit him in the shoulder.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he took the younger boy in his arms and laid his head on his chest. Gently Wyatt stroked through the brown hair, touched the pale face and kissed Chris' forehead. "Please, don't die, Chris. I can't live and function without you," he sobbed. "Stay with me, baby brother." Wyatt totally ignored his own growing pain.

There was no reaction from Chris and the older brother feared for the worst. His little brother's death – for the third time. How could that happen, anyway? He looked to the ceiling and cried out in anguish, "Please, help me! He can't die again. For all and especially me he's done too much good in this world. Please! Don't let him die!" Wyatt was sobbing and cradled his brother closer to him.

At first it was silent as the grave. Then there was a bright light what was so bright what made the older boy cover his eyes and holding onto his little brother for dear life.

"Wyatt?" "Chris?" came voices out of the light which belonged to deceased Halliwell women.

"Grams? Grandma?" Wyatt asked afraid and was relieved to see his great-grandmother, grandmother and a woman who he recognized as his Aunt Prue. "Aunt Prue?"

"Wyatt, what happened?" Penny demanded to know, looking over her second great-grandson in fear and worry.

"The Source happened. He prepared something special what he and I couldn't heal." He began to sob again. "Please, help me to get him back."

"That's why we're here, son. Don't worry," the matriarch said again.

"Wait," Prue interrupted her grandmother. "The Source was vanquished by Piper, Phoebe and Paige after I died. What's his problem now?"

"Prue!" Patty scolded. "That doesn't matter right now. We are here to help and save them!"

"It's okay, Grandma," Wyatt said slowly. "The Source returned for us. Chris and me. To kill us." He shivered as the poison wandered through his body. "But in the end we won." Then he fall backwards and would have hit the floor if Patty hadn't caught him in time.

"Okay, we should hurry. Time is running out for them," Penny took charge. "Patty, take Wyatt over your shoulders and bring him to the place." Her daughter nodded and took her first grandson.

"What's with Chris?" she asked worried.

"Prue will help me. We'll follow you instantly." Grandmother and granddaughter took the younger boy between them. Anxious looks wandered between the three Halliwell generation and the five of them walked towards the light.

The four Halliwell generations vanished into the nothingness.

* * *

_MANOR_

Piper stood in the opened door in her house. She was waiting for her boys, to come home. Fear gripped her heart and tears started to blur her vision. Her sixth sense told the mother her husband knew more than he let her know.

Leo had locked himself in the boys' room. The one they had shared as children. He knew what was happening. His boys had told him what might be their end by getting engaged with Cat and Steph. He couldn't speak with his wife about this. She would kill him immediately. So he remained where he was. Without letting anyone in the room.

Behind the woman the Whitman family sat at the table in the dining room. Sarah had made meals for everyone and the girls were saddened.

"Piper. Come on. Sit down and eat something," Sarah begged. The girls looked over to Piper as well.

"Will Leo come?" John asked. Though he knew the answer already. He'd feel the same if his girls were in danger.

"I don't think so," Piper replied without bothering to turn around.

"It will be good. You'll see," Sarah wrapped her arms her friend and smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks," Piper said. She smiled a bit. "I'm coming. I want to thank you for everything."

"No problem. Eat something." Again Sarah smiled.

Both women walked to the table and sat down. The Whitmans and Piper Halliwell began to eat. It was a well-needed distraction and helped the worried mother. Silence ruled.

Nobody noticed how a wind went through the house. To look around. Leo, Piper, the Whitmans. Going out it telekinetically closed the front door.

**THE END** ... **FOR NOW!**

_**

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this?

So, this is it and let me know what you think. Shall I continue or not?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


End file.
